Sirius te odio!
by Tristana Black
Summary: Celos...odio...amor...todo unido en las personalidades de dos jóvenes Gryffindor de 5º año. Sirius y Gabrielle...
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Esta es una historia que llevo escribiendo un tiempo, algunos de los personajes son de Rowling y otros los saqué de un foro de Rol de Harry Potter. Gabrielle es de mi creación propia. Los demás, son prestados xDDDD 

_**Sirius...Te odio!!!**_

I 

¿Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente sexy? ¿Por qué demonios el color azabache de tu hermoso, perfecto y largo cabello me atrae tanto? Tu piel dorada con el sol de verano, tus hombros y abdomen perfectamente bien torneados. ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?!

Siempre vas pavoneándote por los pasillos cual gigoló en potencia. Gozas de la atención de las féminas pero no te das cuenta de que la que realmente te ama está frente e tus ojos azul grisáceo. Que la que verdaderamente te ama...soy yo.

MALDITO SEAS!!

-Calla infame!!!

-Gab, no seas histérica ¬¬

-Rei...no molestes y mejor vete a hacer con Cody una de tus pociones raras.

-Oye niña...no me hables así. No es mi culpa que te embeleses con ese pedazo de carne!!

-Oye, oye...será un pedazo de carne, pero no me negarás que está buenísimo.

Si. Ese hermoso casanova hacía que me histerizara por completo. Es que era sexy, guapo, atrevido, todo un casanova y además, gozaba de unos deliciosos atributos musculares y una perfecta anatomía trasera.

oOoOoOo

Era la hora de desayunar y yo no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, sabiendo que en la torre de junto se encontraba quien me quitaba el sueño todas las noches.

-Gab...

-Dime Cody.

-¿Te gusta ese?

-¿Quién?

-Ese de ahí..-señaló a un chico caminando hacia nosotros.

Era él. Mi casanova venía caminando hacia mi con extrema sensualidad.

"OH dioses!!! Se va a sentar aquí!! OH dioses!!"

Pensé mientras me miraba en la copa que tenía frente a mi. Vi su reflejo. Se sentó junto a mi. Diablos!! ¿Por qué lo hace?!! Seguí mirando su reflejo cuando de pronto...

-Hola Bloom..-se sentó justo a mi lado y me saludó alborotándome el castaño cabello, como siempre lo hacía. A veces, quisiera que me abrazara o besara. OH! Vamos Gab...Qué quieres?! Es EL Casanova de Hogwarts.

-Hola Black..-intenté que sonara lo más indiferente posible, aunque bueno...nunca se percataría de lo contrario.

-Sabes Bloom...Gab..-me dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca haciendo que mi nombre sonara grotesco-..me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme siendo mi compañera en Defensa.

YO?! o.O. Ser su compañera de Defensa?! Pero si ese tío que se cree?! El podría desarmarme con un simple expelliarmus sin siquiera usar la varita.

-Yo? Qué no alardeabas de ser un experto en la materia?

-Esto...claro que lo soy, solo necesito tu opinión en algunas cosas, vamos, que tu eres experta...

No pude hacer nada más que asentir. Odiaba cuando me hacía esa cara de borrego a medio morir. Me derretía y me manejaba completamente.

-Está bien Black...-me encogí de hombros-..pero ni creas que haré las cosas por ti.

Tomé mis libros y le dirigí una mirada desafiante a aquél moreno de ojos grises. Me alejé para ir directo a pociones.

VES?! VES?! VES COMO ME MANEJAS?!! TE ODIO!! TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS SIRIUS BLACK!!

oOoOoOo

-Gab..Gab...GAB!!!

-¿Qué demonios?! Rei?

-¿Qué soñabas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué qué soñabas? Hacías ruidos extraños pronunciando el nombre del trozo de carne...

Arqueé una ceja. No recordaba haber soñado con Black. Y si así lo hacía..¿Por qué demonios me despertaron?!

-¿Qué hora es?..-pregunté tallándome los ojos y percatándome que me había quedado completamente dormida en el sillón de la sala común mientras estudiaba.

-Hora de cenar. Te quedaste dormida.

-AH! Estos TIMOS me traen loca! Suspenderé. Estoy segura que suspenderé pociones.

-Gab...sabes que no suspenderás.

-Si..si...

-Dioses! Ese trozo de carne te trae estúpida!

Antes de que le pudiera decir algo a Reikha, ella salió de la sala. Me levanté trabajosamente del sillón y salí de la sala. Caminaba por el pasillo bostezando cuando vi algo que me llenó de celos.

Ahí estaba él. Con su hermosa sonrisa. Apoyado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados, las mangas a los codos, su cabello...Dios! Con los destellos de la luna se veía de un color negro con luces azules...su ojos...sus hermosos ojos la miraban.

Sentía como el corazón me latía rápida y fuertemente. La miraba de una manera tierna...de una manera en la que nunca me miraría a mi. Le puso una mano en la cintura. Dios!! Como me gustaría que esa chica fuese yo!!

-Gab...-una tierna y suave voz me hizo despertar de mi ensimismamiento. Mi mejor amigo parecía entender lo que me sucedía. Giré mi rostro y lo miré a los ojos. Aquellos ojos color miel que mostraban comprensión y apoyo. Su rostro, hogar de algunas cicatrices ocasionadas por sus percances con las noches de luna llena.

-Remus..-dije en un susurro, casi inaudible. Mis ojos color avellana se encontraban con un brillo que no precisamente denotaba felicidad.

-No te hace bien... vamos a cenar.

Me tomó de la mano suavemente y me llevó al comedor. No pude probar bocado durante esa hora. Ciertamente el humor se me había ensombrecido con aquella escena.

-Gab...

-Estoy bien Remus..

-Qué te pasa Bloom? Te comió la lengua el ratón? No has articulado palabra desde que llegaste..

-Potter...no me hables, aún sigo molesta contigo por lo que le hiciste a mi lechuza...

-Hey, pero si fue divertido...

-¿Qué harías si yo llegara y transformara algún miembro de tu cuerpo en algo tan desagradable?..-puse énfasis en esa frase para que James se enterara de que se trataba-..eh? Dime.

Eh...Esto...

-Bien...si no hay nada más interesante que decir...

-Hey Gab!!

No lo podía creer. Si no hubiera sido poco lo del pasillo...que llegara a atormentarme con su presencia me mataba. Miré de reojo a Remus y éste me miró nuevamente.

-dime Black..-dije sin verlo.

-Necesito tu ayuda..

-Ah si? Y para qué?

-Bueno..verás...tu...eres..una chica sabes?..y las chicas saben lo que una chica quiere...

-Vaya Sirius...me alegra que te hayas percatado que soy una chica...pero que observador.

Escuché las risas de James. Ni siquiera lo volteé a ver.

"Tu eres una chica..." PERO CLARO QUE SOY UNA CHICA!! ¡QUÉ CREÍA?! QUE ERA UN CHICO CON FALDA, CON PECHOS Y CABELLO FALSOS? DIOSES.

-¿Qué necesitas Black?

Solo podía observar como Moony negaba con la cabeza y como James reía por lo bajo. Sabía que Moony posteriormente me reñiría. Le dirigí una mirada reprobatoria a Potter y esperé a que Sirius hablara.

-Pues verás...necesito que me ayudes a idear una cita...

-¿Qué no eres experto en eso?

-Si, pero ahora es diferente...

¿Diferente? ¿Qué tenía de diferente salir con cualquier tonta que se te cruza enfrente? Diferente sería que salieras conmigo.

-Está bien..-dije después de respirar hondo y me encogí de hombros. Lo odiaba en ese momento. Con todas mis fuerzas. Moony me miraba mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-..supongo..

finalmente me fui. ¿Quién será esa chica? Seguramente con la misma bruta con la que estaba antes de cenar. Giré sobre mi misma y entré a la primer puerta que encontré. Necesitaba despejarme un rato.

**Disclaimer: **Bueno pues espero que les vaya gustando...ahora mismo pongo los demás... o


	2. Capítulo II

II 

Genial! El baño de chicos. ¿Qué diablos hacía el baño de los chicos en mi camino?

Rápidamente tomé la perilla para salir, pero me encontré con mi tormento eterno.

Si. Ahí estaba, entrando al baño, mirándome divertido mientras yo me sonrojaba cada vez más.

-Vaya, vaya...¿Qué haces aquí, Bloom? ¿sola? ¿En el baño de los chicos?

-Me equivoqué de puerta, es todo...

Me miré al espejo y vi como mis delicados y pecosos pómulos se convertían en tomates. No cabía de la vergüenza.

-Si, si, claro...-rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros-..aunque tómalo por el lado bueno...

-Y ese cuál es?

-Que estamos solos...-se me acercó pícaramente. OH!... maldito seas! ¿Por qué me haces temblar de esa manera?-..y pues bueno...eres chica y yo un chico...y bueno...ambos tenemos necesidades, sabes?

-Sigues siendo tan observador Sirius Black. Al menos te diste cuenta que no soy un chico disfrazado de chica con senos falsos...y no necesitas decirme que eres un chico...eres la viva imagen de un hombre...de Cromagnon...

Arqueó una ceja. Después rió.

-Y eso que significa, Gabrielle?..-se me acercó aún más haciendo que dejara mi mano sobre el lavamanos.

-Sirius...-giré mi rostro mientras el apoyaba su mano sobre la pared y me acorralaba completamente.

Maldición! Cuanto tiempo añoré un encuentro cercano de ese tipo con él!..¿por qué ahora lo hacía? ¿Por qué me atormentaba tanto?

-Anda Gab...no me digas que no lo deseas...¿Crees que no te vi hace rato parada en el pasillo mientras conversaba con aquella chica? ¿Crees que no noto cuando hablas con Remus y se callan de inmediato en cuanto llego?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tal vez reaccionarás distinto a esto...-se acercó a mi cuello y logré sentir su respiración hasta que posó sus cálidos labios sobre mi piel desnuda.

Cerré los ojos...¡GABRIELLE! DESPIERTA NIÑA! EL SOLO TE USARÁ...VAMOS DESISTE, ALÉJATE...YA!!

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a separarme de su tacto? Me derretía..por primera vez sentía como ese casanova me dedicaba ese tipo de caricias que había visto en sueños y que nunca creí que fuera para mi.

Como pude, lo aparté y me moví de su camino.

-¿No te gustó?..-me preguntó con su hermosa voz.

-No quiero que me utilices como trofeo, como un nombre más en tu lista de chicas por seducir.

-Nunca te utilizaría...eres mi amiga...

-Amiga...si...claro...

Lo miré por última vez antes de salir del baño de chicos. Solo logré escuchar borrosamente unas cuantas palabras que de hecho fueron más como gritos.

-Remus! Me espantaste! Rei! Ambos lo hicieron!..-me toqué el pecho sintiendo como mi corazón casi podría salirse de mi pecho.

-Perdona nena...¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos horas buscándote..-preguntó Reikha preocupada..

-Estaba..yo...me...perdí...

Ambos chicos pusieron una mueca de asombro. Ja! Era ilógico creer que yo, una chica de 5º grado, experta en buscar pasillos secretos directos a la sala común o al Gran Comedor, estuviera perdida. Ni yo misma me lo creí.

-Si..claro...Remus, voy a dormir...me voy a la cama, a ver si esta infame te dice algo que a mi ya no me dice nada desde hace tiempo.

La hermosa morena se dirigió a la sala común. Remus y yo nos quedamos solos en el pasillo.

-Sin ofender Moony..pero...que imbéciles son los hombres cuando se lo proponen... o aún sin hacerlo!!!

Remus me miraba desconcertado. Me tocó la frente intentando ver si tenía fiebre.

-Gab...que sucedió?

-Ese...pedazo...de tonto! Quiere utilizarme Remus.

-Sabes que así es él... y perdóname pero ahí vas tu a acceder a todas sus peticiones...

-Es que...

-Nada Gabrielle...si no dejas de decirle que si...esto no va a parar.

-Remus!!

-Qué?!

-Odio que tengas razón!

-Sabes que siempre tengo razón.

-Ah! calla!..-le sonreí y lo abracé. De verdad siempre encontraba las palabras para sacarme de mis casillas, pero por eso lo quería más.

**Disclaimer: **y bien? Que les parece? Espero sus comments... la verdad espero que les vaya gustando n.n


	3. Capítulo III

III 

-Sabes Gab...hay una gran tensión sexual entre Black y tu...no lo niegues.

-Athena...no estoy de ánimos ahora...debo ayudarle al tonto a planear una cita y con algunas cosas de Defensa...y debo estudiar para los TIMOS...

Athena me miraba mientras estudiábamos. No podría saber lo que estaba pensando. Su mirada era realmente indescifrable. Intenté regresar a mis estudios pero no podía concentrarme.

En mi cabeza aparecía una otra vez aquél encuentro furtivo que tuvimos Sirius y yo en el baño de chicos. No podía apartarlo de mi cabeza.

-Tenyta...normalmente cuando estudias no es muy agradable que te miren como me miras...

-Sabes...Rei tiene razón...estás enamorada de un trozo de carne...

-Mira Athena..no es que quiera entrometerme..pero tu andas igual o peor por Remusin...

-No se de que hablas...

-Vamos...sabes de lo que hablo...ahora bien..-recogí mis útiles y las acomodé sobre mis brazos-..debo irme..tengo muchas cosas que hacer..nos vemos después...

Tenía razón. Estaba totalmente idiotizada por aquél moreno hermoso.

-Ouch!!..-recibí un gran impacto mientras caminaba por los estantes de libros haciendo que todos mis útiles cayeran al piso-..¿Pero qué?

-Perdona Gabrielle Bloom..-me dijo me dijo con una voz grave, atractiva y completamente atractiva. Un Ravenclaw. Cabello rubio ojos castaños y la piel dorada...lindo..educado.

-Esto...si, si... no te preocupes...¿Nos conocemos?

-Tu a mi no, pero yo a ti si.

Ein? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ME VIGILABA!!! OH DIOSES!! Ese chico me vigila mientras hago mis deberes, seguro. Ojalá el tonto de Black me vigilara.

-Ah si?..-pregunté dubitativa

-Si, estás en todas mis clases...

-Ah si? o.O

-Si y quiero decirte que eres una de las mejores. Si no es que la mejor de todos...al menos para mi.

-Ah...esto...gracias?..-no sabía que decir, estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Y también eres muy bonita...me preguntaba si tu...querías...ayudarme a estudiar...si..eso...y salir conmigo también...

Estudiar? Pero si era un Ravenclaw! ¿Qué le iba a enseñar yo a ese?

-Esto...si...sería divertido...ahms... si, búscame... ahora tengo prisa y debo irme..-tomé mis libros que el chico me había ayudado a levantar y que aún llevaba en las manos y salí corriendo. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquél chico? Diablos! Me olvidé de preguntarle. Me di media vuelta y le grité preguntando por su nombre.

-Patrick...Patrick Simmons.

Patrick Simmons… era un lindo nombre... En fin. Sonreí y me alejé de ahí.

centeroOoOoOo/center

-¿Quieres concentrarte Black?

-No puedo...

-Claro que puedes! Anda! Atácame!

-No!

-Hazlo! Si no lo haces nunca te va a salir.

-No te atacaré!

-Hazlo maldita sea!!

El moreno lanzó su varita por el suelo. De verdad no estaba dispuesto a atacarme tomó asiento y se pasó una mano por el cabello. OH maldita costumbre que me pone helada. Lo miré con recelo.

-No me mires así...

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? Eres un cobarde.

-No voy a atacarte...

-¿Por qué no?!

-Por que...eres mujer..

-¿Qué?!

Guardé silencio. No era posible. Entonces ¿Para qué demonios me pidió ayuda? Para que le enseñara a hacer un estúpido Finite? Dioses.

-¿Y qué harás cuando una mujer te ataque? Quedarte sentado y esperar a que te desarme en menos de diez segundos?

-No..

-Entonces?! Imagina que soy Bellatrix...

-NO!

-¿Por qué no?!

-Por que tu nunca serás como ella...

-No se que te sucede Black, estás distinto.

Y si...desde aquella noche en el baño de chicos se comportaba distinto conmigo.

-Sabes Gab...ese Ravenclaw no es para ti.

¿QUÉ QUEEEEEEE? o.O ahora si... algo me daba..me asustaba..¿De cuando acá le importaban los chicos con los que podía mantener una conversación decente e inteligente?

-Patrick? Es un buen chico. Me ha invitado a salir. Y he dicho que si.

-No te conviene..

-¿De cuando acá sabes lo que es o no conveniente para mi, Sirius?

-Te va a utilizar

-Lo dices pro experiencia propia, Black?

-Touché.

-No sabes que me conviene o no...

-Soy tu amigo, por supuesto se que es lo que te conviene...

-No lo sabes, Sirius... y nunca lo sabrás...

Tomé mi varita y salí de ahí. ¿Qué se creía? Además de idiota está loco...Dios!! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de mi conversación con Patrick? Era demasiado extraño. Seguro Athena le había dicho.

**Disclaimer: **Les gusta? Espero sus comments n.n


	4. Capítulo IV

IV 

-Basta Remus...deja de sermonearme! Tu estás igual o peor que yo...

-No sabes de lo que hablas..

-¿No se de lo que hablo?! Moony, por Dios!! La quieres tanto como ella te quiere a ti. SI a ella no le importa lo que diga Lucius o Quijicus...¿Por qué habría de importarte a ti?

-No quiero que le digan nada a ella...

-Vamos Moony... no seas nena y díselo...

-Me prometes que no te enojarás conmigo después de lo que te dije?

-Moony, eres mi mejor amigo, por supuesto que me enfadaré, tonto! Ahora ve por ella, anda, anda

Dioses. Ojalá Sirius me quisiera como ese par me quiere. Dioses, todo sería más sencillo si los hombres no existieran..

-GAB!!! GAB!!

-Hola Patrick, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-¿Quería ver si quisieras salir conmigo esta noche?

-Esto...si, claro..

-Bien. A las ocho fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor...entonces debo irme, adiós!

Me quedé sola en medio de aquél gran pasillo y ahora tenía una cita. Me encogí de hombros y miré el reloj y faltaba poco menos de una hora para las ocho. A pesar de no tener muchas ganas de ir, accedí.

Bendito fin de semana, podría embriagarme y divertirme..y así, olvidarme un poco de Sirius...

-Vaya...no sabía que supieras los pasillos secretos a estos tugurios...

-No son tugurios...solo son...diferentes Gab...

Salimos a un oscuro callejón y posteriormente me dirigió a un lugar bastante concurrido y con un montón de luces. No se veía tan mal después de todo.

-Sabes Patrick...voy por algo de beber...

-No, no, yo te lo traigo linda, no tardo...

Y el caballero se fue. Solo miré a los lados y me di cuenta de que era un lugar muggle...nos meteríamos en grandes líos si se enteraran en el colegio.

"Debí dejarme la varita en el colegio..."

Pensé mientras observaba como Patrick regresaba.

-Patrick...este es un lugar muggle, cierto?

-Así es, Gab...no te importa, no?

-No, solo me hubieras avisado para dejar la varita en Hogwarts...

Seguí bebiendo...Dios, como lo necesitaba...El alcohol corría por mis venas al igual que el enojo y el enfado.

Giré mi rostro y lo vi.

¿Por qué demonios me sigue a todas partes? Además no estaba solo. Esa bruta rubia andaba junto a el, bailándole sensualmente y el no la miraba. Dioses! Se veía tan atractivo!

Me le quedé mirando un rato y Patrick se percató. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a bailar.

No pude negarme. Estaba completamente ebria, celosa y enfadada.

-Vienes conmigo...no con él..-sus manos me tomaban de la cintura mientras bailábamos. Me miraba y por primera vez lo escuchaba hablarme en un tono no muy agradable...

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

Ni siquiera me contestó. Seme quedó mirando y me besó. Giré mi rostro pero me lo detuvo y volvió a besarme.

Me acorraló por la pared y comenzó a subir sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mi cuello.

Por más que intentaba quitarme, no podía. Era extraño...en otra ocasión habría accedido por completo...pero no podía en ese momento.

-Patrick...

Se apartó y me llevó a sentar. Ya ahí me dio una bebida. No sabía mal pero tampoco me dejó en muy buenas condiciones que digamos.

-¿Qué haces Patrick?..-preguntó otro chico que se nos había juntado después de llegar-..¿qué intentas?

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo...cumplir con mi apuesta...

-Ahí está su amigo...no creo que le parezca muy agradable...

-Por eso la llevaré a esa parte privada de allí...

el otro Ravenclaw no se quedó muy convencido con las ideas de Patrick. Como bien dijo, me llevó a una especie de cuarto privado extraño.

Yo me sentía fatal. Como si tuviera sobredosis de plantas sagradas de Rei. Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera sumamente delgado...como si flotara...

Cerré los ojos. No podía casi ni moverme. Solamente sentía las manos de Patrick sobre mi cuerpo. Sobre mi torso. Sabía que algo andaba mal y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Esos besos y esas caricias comenzaron a ser más fuertes y más intensas. Llegué a un punto en el que ya no podía ni moverme y quedé a su disposición.

-Cuando estés conmigo, me mirarás a mi, a nadie más! Entiendes?!

La voz de aquél chico se escuchaba distante. Casi no le entendía lo que decía. Su imagen era doble y a veces triple. Cada vez estaba más mareada. Distinguí una figura que conocía muy bien acercarse por la espalda del chico.

-Púdrete maldito!..-gritó Black mientras le apuntaba con la varita-..quita tus asquerosas manos de la chica...

-Black, Black, Black...-me dejó junto a la pared, en la que casi caigo de no ser por el sillón que estaba junto.-..hasta donde tengo entendido...tu haces lo mismo con mis amigas, no?

-Calla! Te prohíbo que la toques! Y vuélvela a su estado normal!! ¿Qué malditas porquerías le estás dando idiota?!

-Ah si...-me miró y se rió...con los ojos entrecerrados, podía ver como la expresión de Sirius se endurecía-..digamos que lo está disfrutando...no se quejaba mientras la tocaba y besaba...

-Está drogada idiota! ¿Cómo no se va a negar?!

-Sabes...creo que esa chica necesita que alguien se la lleve a la cama, y ese seré yo...

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, Black arremetió a golpes contra el chico. Golpeándole el estómago y el rostro.

-Me das asco Simmons! Ojalá te pudras...

-Vamos Gab..-me puso en pié y me ayudó a salir del lugar para poder tomar aire fresco-..estarás bien, te ayudaré a salir de aquí...

Lo miré a los ojos. Aquellos ojos grisáceos que me habían enamorado. De pronto, se me nubló la vista. Me encontraba en penumbras.

-Gab!! Gab!! Despierta nena!

Demasiado tarde cariño, estaba inconsciente.

V 

-No deberían de haber salido siquiera!

-Pero profesora...yo...

-Será su culpa si algo le sucede...

-Yo la traje profesora!! Otro chico la llevó!! Pregúntele a quien quiera!!

-Me importa un comino Black!...Debería de cuidar más seguido a sus amigos...

esa era la discusión que había fuera de la enfermería. Sentía como mi cabeza daba mil vueltas sin cesar y las cosas las veía dobles y hasta triples.

Intenté sentarme...Dioses!!! la cama se mueve!!! MEFISTO!!! Me mareo!!

Me recosté nuevamente y miré a mi alrededor. Junto a mi, estaba Moony. Dormido, recargado en mi cama sobre sus brazos.

Le acaricié la cabeza y reaccionó.

-Hola Moony...-le dije con una sonrisa. La mejor sonrisa que le podía brindar en ese estado. Seguramente le pareció grotesca.

-Gab!..-sonrió y me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

-Remus...qué?

Me miró. Con aquella mirada que denotaba que algo no estaba del todo bien.

-Gab...esto...mira...te...te...

-Anda Moony, dime que pasa?

-Te drogaron Gab...

-¿QUÉ?!

-Eso...

-¿Quién?

-Prefiero que te lo diga quien te encontró...

-Dime Moony...

-No, no me corresponde...

-Anda! Dime!

-Ach! Está bien! Simmons...

Me quedé boquiabierta. No sabía que decir, además, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Tres días...

-TRES DÍAS?!..-intenté levantarme pero todo me dio vueltas nuevamente y me mareé sobremanera. Moony me tomó del brazo y me recostó nuevamente.

-No Gab, no te preocupes, ya recuperarás las clases, yo te ayudaré..

-Moony...faltan tres días para los TIMOs..si no paso pociones...

-Si la aprobarás...

-La visita ha terminado, joven Lupin. Puede irse ya...

La enfermera se acercó y como quien no quiere la cosa, corrió al pobre Remus de ahí. Me dio un beso en la frente y lentamente salió de la enfermería.

Me parecieron horas interminables mientras alguien más entraba a aquél lugar...pero no entraba quien yo quisiera que entrara.

Dormitaba a momentos hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida...

Campos verdes y flores de colores adornaban el terreno que estaba a mis ojos. A lo lejos, lo podía ver. Vestido sensualmente, como siempre. Simplemente hermoso.

No sabía por qué me gustaba tanto aquél bárbaro. Nunca había sido cariñoso conmigo. Estoy completamente loca.

Siento como alguien o algo me toca la frente y me pone un paño húmedo.

¿Quién osaba interrumpir mis hermosos sueños?!

-Ah...eres tu...

Ahí estaba él. Adoptando una especie de actitud maternal, o paternal en su caso. Revisando que estuviera bien, como siempre lo hacía mi madre cuando me enfermaba.

-Hey Gab...

Me saludó hermosamente. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios. No pude contenerme y le sonreí de nuevo.

-Hey Sirius...

-¿Cómo estás?

-Pues...si "bien" es estar mareada, ver las cosas doble, y sentirte terriblemente mal, entonces estoy bien.

Se rió.

Que hermoso se veía cuando sonreía y soltaba una pequeña carcajada. Tal vez a muchos les parecería normal, pero para mi, cada una de esas sonrisas, era el destello de una estrella del firmamento, brillando solo para mi.

-Sabes Gab...de verdad me asusté...cuando te vi tan mal...

-¿Tu me encontraste?

-Si...

-¿Qué fue lo que en verdad pasó?

-Gab...no deberías preocuparte por eso ahora...deberías descansar...

-Dímelo Sirius, por favor...

-No...

-No soy una niña maldita sea!!! Trátenme como su igual!

-Está bien! Simmons te drogó para cumplir una estúpida apuesta! Al parecer quería algo más que un simple beso.

Patrick? Patrick Simmons? El apuesto y educado chico que había conocido en la biblioteca días antes? No podía ser.

-Pero...¿Por qué?

-Por hacerse el importante, supongo...

Respiré hondo. ¿Yo qué le había hecho a ese tío para que apostara en que me llevaría a la cama?! Maldita sea!

-Ya...

-Sabes Gab...

-Dime...

-Me cuesta admitirlo...pero...digamos que...verte con él...que te besara...me puso algo...ahm...digamos...celoso?

Celoso?! Sirius Black celoso? No lo podía creer.

-Celoso? Por qué habrías de ponerte celoso?

Rápidamente noté como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse y yo sonreí. Sería que Sirius me consideraba algo más que una amiga?

-Esto...si...eres mi amiga...tu sabes...

Amiga...Amiga...estúpida palabra...

**Disclaimer: **y bueno... creo que tardaré un poco en completar el fic...espero que les guste lo que llevo y espero sus comments n.n


	5. Capítulo V

Perdón por tardar tanto en continuar, pero he pasado por mucho estos meses y ni tempo ni ganas de escribir me dan. Espero que les guste este capi. Ya saben, lo que escribo es sin fines de lucro y algunos de los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K. Rowling. V 

-¿Quieres estarte quieta, Gabrielle?

Me decía la estresada voz de Reikha Bonham, mi mejor amiga, mientras estudiábamos para el examen de Pociones.

Desde aquél incidente que tuve con Simmons y que Black me había dicho que solo se puso celoso porque era mi amigo, me había dedicado por completo a los TIMOs. No quería pensar en el trozo de carne y distraerme de la teoría de las estúpidas pociones que nos hacían aprendernos en clase.

-Repite conmigo, "Poción agudizadora del ingenio, contiene bilis de armadillo, raíces de jengibre cortadas y escarabajos machacados"...-repetía una y otra vez Reikha mientras yo seguía dando vueltas recitando como merolico todo lo que me decía-...anda, que si no, de verdad que si suspenderás Pociones.

-Que amable... a diferencia de ti, yo SI creo que aprobarás todas las asignaturas, ami-ga

Me desplomé en uno e los sillones rojo escarlata e la sala común y me quedé observando el la chimenea, definitivamente el humor de estudiar se me había espantado completamente.

-Desde que ese Black te rescató de Simmons andas de un humorcito...

-No me rescató!

-Vamos Gab, ambas sabemos que si no hubiese sido por Sirius, quien sabe que te habría hecho el Ravenclaw. Si quieres seguir estudiando, me avisas. Voy a cenar.

Y así, la hermosa morena se desapareció de la sala común. Yo por mi parte, me levanté del sillón y comencé a hojear el libro de pociones. ¿Por qué diablos no podían hacer un libro para negados para las pociones? Así todo sería más fácil. Maldición.

Comencé a hacer ciertos apuntes en pequeñas notas que me ayudaban a recordar ciertos detalles a la hora de estudiar, pero lo cierto era que en ese momento, no quería hacer absolutamente nada. Necesitaba desahogarme un rato, a alguien a quien golpear. ¿Quijicus? ¿Potter? No…hasta ellos me daban flojera. En fin, tomé mi varita y me dirigí a los pasillos a ver qué me encontraba.

oOoOoOo

-Devuélveme mi varita...

-¿La quieres?

-Si...dámela... o iré con Dumbledore...

Algunos gritos se escuchaban desde la esquina. Apresuré el paso, esa voz la conocía, pero había una voz que no reconocía, la voz de una pequeña. Comencé a correr y me encontré con una escena un tanto nefasta. Simmons, el caballero Simmons junto con otros tres Ravenclaws, molestaban a una pequeña no mayor al tercer curso

-Uh que miedo... irá con Dumbledore...-todos reían mientras la pequeña estaba a punto de romper en llanto-...y crees que el anciano nos dirá algo?

-Devuélvele la varita Simmons!

Ahí estaba yo, a menos de un metro de distancia puntándole firmemente con la varita hacia el pecho. Con la mirada clavada en el chico sin intenciones de bajar mi indo palito de madera que de muchas me había sacado ya.

Simmons por su parte, se dio media vuelta y me miró mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi con la varita de la niña en la mano derecha y la suya en la izquierda.

-Y qué si no la devuelvo?...-emitía una sarcástica sonrisa mientras me miraba fijamente-...¿Recurrirás a tu amigo Black para que te salve de nuevo?

-Calla, Simmons... devuélvela...

-Uhhhh... Gabrielle Bloom está enojada……-se burlaba mientras los otros tres chicos reían y se paraban frente a mi con los brazos cruzados y Simmons me apuntaba-... ¿que me vas a hacer? ¿Hechizarme, acaso?

-Muy valiente de tu parte molestar a niñas más pequeñas... o qué sucede, Patrick..¿las chicas de tu edad no te hacen caso y recurres a niñas más pequeñas o a apuestas para probar tu...escasa virilidad?

Uy! Se enfadó! Se acercó a mi y me apuntó directamente al pecho mientras podría ver como se ponía rojo del coraje.

-...y necesitas a otros tres para probar y atestiguar que puedes hacer las cosas?

En el momento que iba a lanzarme algún hechizo, apunté directo a su mano izquierda intentando desarmarlo.

_-Expelliarmus!!!!_

La varita salió disparada hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. Aprovechando que el chico tenía la otra varita, pretendía usarla.

-Te arrepentirás, Gryffindor.

-No te tengo miedo, Ravenclaw.

Lo miraba con desprecio, y no me importaría que pasara Evans y me quitara puntos. Ese pleito tenía que terminarlo yo, si no... nadie lo haría.

_-Incárcero!!!!_

_-Impedimenta!!!!_

Había comenzado una guerra de varitazo limpio. Para mi suerte, había logrado esquivar las cuerdas que habían salido de la varita de Simmons, pero no se quedaría muy tranquilo después de esto. Sin darle oportunidad siquiera de volver a apuntarme, volví a gritar.

_-Desmaius!!!_

Una luz roja salió de mi varita directo a Patrick, el cual quedó paralizado. Me acerqué a él mientras los otros tres Ravenclaws me miraban entre asombro y desprecio. Tomé la varita que Simmons le había quitado a la niña y se la entregué.

-Aquí tienes...

La pequeña me miraba con sorpresa y tomó la varita dubitativa en darme las gracias o no.

-Gracias...

Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff. Me giré ante los otros tres y los miré divertida.

-Si me entero que vuelven a molestar a esa niña, o a alguna otra... correrán su misma suerte...-les dije mientras señalaba el cuerpo paralizado de Patrick y observaba la varita tirada a unos metros-...ahí está su varita... llévenselo de aquí...

oOoOoOo

Hacía mucho que no me recargaba en las frías paredes de los pasillos que van a la sala común. Definitivamente ayudaban para el dolor de espaldas por tantas horas de estudio, y además... servían para enfriarse la cabeza después de una discusión non grata con aquellos Ravenclaws.

-Tuviste suerte, castaña...

Levanté la cabeza y ahí estaba él... después de dos días de no haberlo visto siquiera por los pasillos ni en las clases. Mirándome con sus hermosos ojos grisáceos... su cabello destellaba y se veía aún más negro por la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres, Black?

-No deberías andar peleando con cuatro chicos tu sola...

-Ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola...no soy una niña...

-Si... no dirás lo mismo cuando alguno de esos hechizos te alcance.

-...

Ni siquiera volteé a verlo. No tenía ánimos. MALDICIÓN! Me había desahogado a la perfección con aquél cuarteto de idiotas y llega este otro a amargarme la noche.

Se sentó junto a mi. Genial! ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llegar en el momento menos oportuno y siempre que estoy sola?!

-Sabes Gab... desde el otro día has estado distante conmigo...

-Ni siquiera nos hemos visto Black... diría que eres tú el que huye de mi...

-¿Yo? ¿Huir de ti? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, castaña?

-No me digas castaña... y ya tengo que irme...

-Espera...

-¿Qué diablos quieres Black?

-¿Cuál es tu problema Gabrielle? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

-No es de tu incumbencia...-me levanté rápidamente guardando la varita en mi bolsillo-...ahora, si me permites, tengo que estudiar...

-NO!!...-se levantó y me tomó fuertemente del brazo derecho.

-¿Qué te sucede?! Me estás lastimando, Black.

-No te vas...-cada vez se acercaba más a mi rostro, podía sentir su respiración, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se tornaban algo coloradas debido a la combinación de odio, amor y vergüenza que sentía en ese momento-...hasta que me digas qué diablos te sucede conmigo.

-Si abrieras los ojos un poco más, Sirius Black, tal vez te lo diría, ahora...suéltame!

-¿Abrir los ojos? ¿Qué rayos dices?

-Ese es tu problema...nunca entiendes lo que digo...

Me solté con toda la fuerza que pude. Obviamente el moreno era mucho más fuerte que yo, lo cual no trajo muchos frutos, ya que volvió a sostenerme, pero ahora me azotó contra la pared, acorralándome, sin darme posibilidades de escapar.

-Te lo advierto...

-¿Por qué no aceptas que entre tu y yo hay algo más que una amistad, Gabrielle?

-Por que no la hay... o si?

-No lo sé... dime tu...

-Entonces no la hay...

-Rayos! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que te gusto y que quieres besarme desesperadamente?

-¿Por qué eres tan modesto, Black?

-Eso fue sarcasmo?

-Dímelo tu... eres experto en eso...

No me contesto siquiera, simplemente me sostuvo el rostro con fuerza y me lo giró para hacer que se encontraran mis labios con los suyos... Santa María de la Feira!!! ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿acaso me estaba... besando? SI!! Sirius Black me besaba... de una manera poco romántica pero me besaba.

¿Por qué había tardado tanto en hacerlo? ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo hacía sabiendo que yo estaba enfadada? No lo entendía.

GABRIELLE!!! Despierta niña!! Debes ir a estudiar...

-Apártate!...-lo alejé con todo el pesar de mi corazón y lo abofeteé. No iba a permitir que me utilizara como a todas las demás.

-¿Qué... no te gustó?

-No soy un trozo de comida que puedas probar cuantas veces se te antoje y cuando decidas que ya no te agrada más su sabor, lo dejes por otro trozo más.

-Pero Gabrielle... yo...

-Cállate Black.. solo... cállate…

Me dí media vuelta y me dirigí a la sala común. Necesitaba despejarme la mente en algo más...necesitaba estudiar.

oOoOoOo

-Gabrielle... te estaba buscando... ¿Querías que te ayudara a estudiar?

-Ahora no Moony

-Uhh... Gabriellita está enojada..

-Calla y aléjate Potter!

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te dijeron que no?

-He dicho que te calles...

-Yo solo quiero saber..

-Prongs... no ahora...

-Pero...

-Prongs!!

-Está bien está bien...

-Ve a buscar a Evans y moléstala a ella...

Subí las escaleras a mi dormitorio y me desplomé en la cama. Buscaba algo en el baúl pero no lograba darme cuenta de qué diablos era..ah! si... el libro de pociones.. Maldición... estaba abajo...

Ni modo, después bajaría por él, en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era dormir... claro.. si es que podía, pero una linda y cálida voz hizo que girara el rostro. Moony me observaba desde el dosel de mi cama, con los brazos cruzados.

-No me mires así, Moony... yo no he hecho nada esta vez...

-Me llegaron algunos rumores de que desarmaste a Simmons... en los pasillos...

-Ah... eso...

-Pero no vengo a sermonearte...

-No quiero que me sermonees, Remus.

-No lo haré... Sirius te estaba buscando... pero a juzgar por tu humor... te ha encontrado..

-...

-Vamos Gab... no te pongas así por él...

-Es que no es eso Remus... es un arrogante... Si hubieras escuchado lo que me dijo... también te enfadarías... y me besó!! Se atrevió a besarme!

-Y me vas a negar que no querías que te besara?

-...

-¿Lo ves?..-me sonrió... odiaba cuando tenía razón-...por cierto...¿para qué te buscaba?

-Quería saber por qué estaba distante..

-¿Y se lo dijiste?

-No literalmente...-me encogí de hombros.

-Sabes que si no se lo dices literal, nunca se va a dar cuenta de lo que sientes...

-Tal vez yo no quiero que lo sepa... no quiero que me trate como una más... que me utilice y me deje como trapo sucio. No quiero perderlo... y si sin que sepa lo que siento lo tengo al menos de amigo... prefiero tenerlo así.

**Y bien? ****Les gustó? Comments please. ****Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capi. Saludos **

**Gab Malfoy.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Acá hay un nuevo capi. Ahora no tardé tanto jeje. Benditas vacaciones! Ya saben casi nada de aquí es mío, salvo unos cuantos personajes y que hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Saludos, Gab Malfoy n.n**

---------

VI 

Tic tac. Tic tac. El maldito reloj me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que resolveríamos perfectamente bien aquél examen si el estúpido reloj se la pasaba haciendo tic tac todo el tiempo?

Definitivamente los profesores quieren volvernos locos. Al menos a mi.

Al parecer no me estaba yendo tan mal como creí que me iba a ir. Supongo que haber peleado con aquél trozo de carne me había hecho bien. Había logrado conseguir aprenderme de pies a cabeza el libro de pociones, con ayuda de Remus y Reikha, claro.

Lo cierto era que no había sido tan difícil resolver el examen. Al fin y al cabo, la mayoría lo sabía. No sabía por qué me histerizaba tanto. En fin. Continué resolviendo el examen hasta que...

-Suelten sus plumas!

Dejé pluma junto a mi trozo de pergamino hasta que ésta comenzó a levitar al igual que todas las plumas y exámenes de los demás alumnos y se dirigieron al escritorio de la profesor McGonagall.

Suspiré. Lentamente me levanté de la silla y cuando me di media vuelta lo vi saliendo del salón, y a decir verdad no salía muy contento ni tranquilo que digamos. Quien sabe, tal vez le había salido mal el examen.

oOoOoOo

-¿Qué tal el examen, Gab?

-Hola Moony. A decir verdad me ha ido bastante bien.

-¿Lo ves? Te dijimos que te iría muy bien.

-Moony... ¿te sucede algo?

Era extraño, mi mejor amigo siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro aún después de haber tenido ciertos percances con la luna llena. Pero no ese día. Ese día se notaba triste. Tenía más cicatrices de las normales, pero esas cicatrices no se notaban. Le puse una mano en el rostro y lo miré.

-¿Qué pasó con Athena, Remus?

-No resultó como lo planeábamos...-me dijo mientras miraba el lago atentamente-...cuando me preguntó que por qué me desaparecía una vez al mes... y no le dije la verdad... se enfadó y me dijo que no quería volver a verme...

Lo miré entristecida. La verdad es que yo no me esperaba que eso sucediera y me tomó por sorpresa. Rayos si quieres a alguien lo quieres con sus contras y sus pros. Y Remus, a pesar de tener demasiados contras, tenía más pros que muchos otros chicos de nuestra edad.

-Lo siento Moony. De verdad.

-Será imposible encontrar a alguien que acepte mi...condición. Estoy maldito.

-Te prohíbo que digas eso Remus John Lupin.

-Es la verdad...

-Maldito dices... Joder Remus, ya quisieran muchas tener un chico como tu a su lado. Tenerte a ti a su lado.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, Moony. Ya verás que encontrarás a una niña que sepa apreciarte por tus pros y por tus contras. Y yo me voy a encargar de eso. Ahora...-lo tomé de las manos y lo hice ponerse de pie-...vamos a comer, que muero de hambre.

-Eso de que tu te encargarás, me da miedo.

-¿Por qué? Si yo soy un pan de Dios.

-A saber lo que me vas a conseguir...

-Remus John Lupin!…-hice ademán de estar ofendida. No soy quien para decirlo, pero el drama se me da muy bien-...¿Qué a caso no confías en tu mejor amiguita?

-No es eso...

-¿Entonces?

-¡¡Ay no me hagas puchero, Gabrielle!!

Y es que cuando ponía mi cara con ojitos acuosos, sacaba de quicio a Remusin, ya que decía que siempre lo hacía acompañarme a todas las tonterías en las que me metía. Y en ese momento se la estaba haciendo.

-Entonces dime por qué te doy miedo...

-Porque estás medio loquita...

-Ay eso ya lo sabemos todos...

Reímos. La verdad es que me alegra hacer reír a Remus. Tiene una risa preciosa y una sonrisa lindísima. Además, no me gusta verlo triste.

-Bueno, señorita, la acompaño al gran Comedor.

-Muchas gracias, joven caballero.

oOoOoOo

-Kagime!!! Kagime!!

¿Dónde diablos se metía aquella Ravenclaw cuando se le necesitaba?!

Salí corriendo de clase de Transformaciones hacia la biblioteca, gritando como loca maniática, a lo cual muchos se me quedaban mirando como si fuera una loca desquiciada, lo cual tenía un poco de cierto, pero no me importaba. Buscaba desesperadamente a Kagime Namida y no la encontraba por ningún lado.

-Oye amigo... Hey tu!!! Si, si... tu amigo de primer año... Conoces a Kagime Namida?

-Eh...si...

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Eh... no...

-Bueno... gracias... Kagime Namida!!!

-Shhhh!!!...-me gritó al señorita Prince desde su asiento. Y con razón, era la biblioteca, se suponía que todos iban a estudiar ahí. Si supiera la señorita Prince lo que sucedía detrás de los estantes de libros de la sección de hasta el fondo... Ugh.. a mi hasta me dan escalofríos.

-Disculpe... Kagimeeeeeee...-me paseaba por los estantes gritando en un tono casi susurrante, esperando que la chica Ravenclaw apareciera por algún lado. Y es que me urgía encontrarla para decirle una que otra cosilla del que me había comentado era el amor de su vida-...Kagimeeeeeeee...

Genial, yo con prisas y la chica no aparecía. ¿Dónde diablos se mete la gente cuando se les necesita? AH!! Ahí está!!

-Kagime Namida te he estado buscando por todos lados! ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Perdona, Gab... estaba estudiando...

-Si, si, ahora todo el mundo está estudiado cuando necesito encontrarlo...

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Kagimita... te tengo una noticia...-Me senté a su lado mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Ah si? ¿Sobre qué?

-No es sobre QUE precisamente... sino, sobre QUIEN...

-Ay siempre te andas con rodeos... ya dime...

-¿Qué dirías si te digo que...

-¿Qué que?

-...si te digo que Remus...

-¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto Remus?

-...Ach... ¿Por qué la gente no lee mi mente?...-puse los ojos en blanco y resoplé vencida-...Si te digo que Remus ya no anda tras los huesitos de Athena...

-¡¡¡¡¡¿EN SERIO?!!!

-Shhhhhh, calla, calla...-le tapé la boca a la rubia Ravenclaw y miré hacia ambos lados, esperando que nadie hubiese escuchado-... que esto no lo sabe Remus...

-Ok...-la chica se tapaba a si misma la boca ahora, con ojitos de emoción me miraba mientras yo la tomé de la mano y la dirigía a uno de los estantes más alejados. Si, si... aquellos estantes que me producen escalofríos...

-Yo te voy a ayudar...Pero necesito saber una cosa...

-Lo que sea...

-Necesito saber si estás dispuesta a aceptar a Remusin a pesar de todo... a pesar de que te oculte cosas...

-Gabrielle... si te refieres a...

-Shhhh... calla, no lo digas en fuerte...

-Pero si estamos susurrando!!! Más bajito no lo puedo decir...

-Bueno, no importa... puedes lidiar con eso?

-Así es mi hermano, Gabrielle...-me dijo aún con ojitos acuosos de emoción-...si puedo con él... puedo con Remus...

-Bien... eso era lo que necesitaba saber... espera mi lechuza...Y no hables de nadie con esto... ya sabes que las noticias aquí vuelan más rápido que las lechuzas...

-Ok...

Me aseguré de que no viniera nadie o que no hubiera gente cuchicheando en los demás estantes. Me giré a Kagime y reí.

-Yo creo que nos vamos de estos estantes... a saber lo que hacen los de séptimo por las noches...

oOoOoOo

-¿Qué es esto Rei?...-le pregunté a la hermosa morena mientras leía un papelito rosa que acababa de entregarme.

-Me lo dejó alguien para ti...

-¿Quién?

-Un chico de primero... me dijo que alguien se lo había dado para que te lo diera a ti.. pero como no estabas...

-¿Y leíste?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que no leí...

-Si... ya...

-Bueno ábrelo! Que yo también quiero saber...

-Está bien está bien...

Miré detenidamente el papel rosa, tenía un sello rojo de cera, pero no decía remitente. ¿De quién sería? En fin, lo abrí cuidadosamente y vi una caligrafía que no conocía. A decir verdad estaba algo enredada y enmarañada.

"_**Castaños son los que me alimentan**_

_**Como de avellanas es su color**_

_**Pecas, pecas loco me vuelven**_

_**Rojo es lo que quiero probar**_

_**Espera por el siguiente **_

_**para adivinar quien soy"**_

-¿Y?...¿De quien es?

-No tengo idea... no tiene remitente... pero diría que las rimas no son lo suyo...

-Ya...

-¿Qué te pasa, Bonham?

-Nada.. creí que era de Black...

-¿De Black?...-solté una carcajada-...¿como crees que Black pueda hacer una cosa así?

-Bueno... eso es cierto...

-Voy a estudiar transformaciones...

-Gabrielle... yo no sé para qué estudias... eres una de las mejores... seguro sacaste una de las notas más altas en el examen de Pociones... te lo aseguro...

-Estudio, porque así olvido...

-¿Y para qué quieres olvidar?

-Para que me duela menos...

Me giré y subí a mi dormitorio. Era cierto lo que decía Reikha. Siempre había tenido excelentes notas en la mayoría de las clases, pero... si quería dejar de pensar en el hermosísimo moreno, debía refugiarme en los libros.

Me tumbé en la cama y saqué el libro de transformaciones. Dejé el rosado papel en mi buró junto a la cama y me puse a leer.

-Vaya, vaya... la castaña tiene un admirador... veamos que dice...

-Deja ese papel ahí Black!!

Pero no me hizo caso. Antes de que yo pudiera rescatar el papelillo de sus manos, el ya estaba bastante lejos de mi.

-¿Quién diablos escribe tantas cursilerías?

-Definitivamente alguien que no eres tu...

-Obviamente no soy yo, yo no podría derramar tanta mielen un papel... y rosa además...

Resoplé. De verdad me sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué tenía la mala costumbre de aparecerse cuando menos lo necesitaba?

-Devuélveme el papel.

-¿Para qué? ¿Quieres adivinar quien es tu enamorado secreto?

-Por que es mío, Sirius, dámelo!!

-Alcánzame..

-Padfoot!!

La tierna voz del ojimiel se escuchó al final de la habitación. Sirius reaccionó ante el extraño grito de Remus y se quedó simplemente de pie.

-Ay Moony, ¿enojadito?

-Devuélvele el papel, Sirius...

Black enarcó una ceja. Aaay!! ¿Por qué me torturaba así? ¿Por qué? Se veía tan lindo. En fin, desistió y me devolvió el papel para yo guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi falda.

-Dile que me deje en paz, Moony... no para de molestarme...

-Dale, Sirius, déjala en paz...

-Está bien... como la niña caprichosa quiera...

-!!!!!!...-Lo miré enfadada y Moony solo negó con la cabeza. Esperé a que el moreno saliera del cuarto para sentarme en la cama y resoplar.

-Ya Gab...

-Moony... Te tengo una sorpresa...

-¿Ah si?

-Si... mañana vas a salir...

-¿Si? ¿a dónde?

-Con una amiga mía... a donde quieran...solo sal con ella...

---------

**Les gustó? Espero sus comments.**

**Saludos, Gab Malfoy.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias a Zory, Mira Black-Lupin, Annie Parker y a Ilisia Brongar por seguir el fic y alentarme a seguirlo.**

**Por desgracia ninguno de estos personajes es mío. La mayoría le pertenecen a Rowling menos Gabrielle, Reikha, Athena, Kagime y Patrick. Ya veré yo que hago por conseguir los derechos de Siriusin ., y ya saben que hago esto sin fines de lucro, sino por mera diversión.**

**Saludos, Gab Malfoy n.n**

**------**

**VII**

_"Había golpeado la bludger!! Y la había lanzado completamente lejos mientras el golpeador de Slytherin se la lanzaba a ella. ¿Qué quería¿Tumbarla de la escoba? No señor! No con Gabrielle Bloom como golpeadora del Equipo Gryffindor._

_Miraba a todos lados, en las gradas de Gryffindor, se encontraba su padre. Ovacionando a la Gryffindor de 15 años. Llevaba tres años en el equipo y cada vez se hacía una mejor golpeadora, haciendo que los oponentes cayeran "accidentalmente" de sus escobas._

_Reikha Bonham pasa por su izquierda, haciendo que con el viento, debido a la velocidad que llevaba la morena, el cabello se le fuera por el rostro haciendo que perdiera completa visibilidad al enredársele uno de sus rizos en los lentes de protección._

_Alguien hace que pierda el equilibrio de la escoba, y era James Potter en busca de la snitch dorada! Si señor. El joven buscador de 15 años pasaba a su izquierda haciendo que Gabrielle perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer de la escoba._

_Desesperadamente, intenta apartarse el castaño cabello del rostro cuando siente un golpe. Un fuerte golpe haciendo que ésta pierda el equilibrio nuevamente y poco a poco caiga de la escoba hasta quedar inconsciente y estamparse contra el frío campo de Quidditch..."_

-¡¡¡¡NOO!!!!

Me levanté sobresaltada mientras me sentía la frente sudorosa. Me pasaba ambas manos por el cuerpo sintiendo y esperando que todo estuviera debidamente en su lugar original, nada cambiado de lugar ni ningún hueso roto. ¿Qué diablos estaba soñando¿Quidditch¿Yo? Dioses... todos sabemos que soy negada por completo a aquél deporte de bárbaros. Ni siquiera se volar en escoba. Que miedo. ¿Y si me caigo y todos mis preciados órganos internos salen desparramados por el suelo? Ay no!

-Satanás!! Que susto...

Me dije a mi misma mientras resoplaba y me levantaba de la cama, sintiendo como las cobijas resbalaban por mi cuerpo hasta caer al frío piso.

-Definitivamente me hace daño estudiar...

Me puse mis lindas pantuflitas de osito color café y mi túnica para bajar a las cocinas, necesitaba un vaso de agua fría y alguien se había terminado mi jarra que siempre tenía en mi mesilla de noche.

Tomé la varita y miré mi reloj, no pasaba de las 3 de la madrugada. Genial, desvelada y al día siguiente con examen de Transformaciones.

-_Lumos..._

Mi preciada varita comenzó a iluminar los pasillos, y yo, cautelosamente, comencé a caminar hacia las cocinas. Si Evans me pillaba, estaba en problemas. Pero vamos... ¿Quién se despierta a las 3 de la madrugada? Solo tu Gabrielle...

-BOO!!!

-POR MERLÍN!!!

Me di media vuelta completamente exaltada, molesta y asustada hasta la muerte por la estudia bromita de alguien. Levanté la varita para iluminar el rostro de aquél infame que osaba perturbar mis tranquilos paseos a la luz de la luna por los corredores del castillo. Y ahí estaba, muerto de la risa, llorando de las carcajadas y burlándose de mi, OH! Pobrecita yo!

-SIRIUS BLACK!!! UN DÍA DE ESTOS JURO QUE……AGH!! IDIOTA ME ESPANTASTE!!

-Deberías haber visto tu cara!!

-¿Qué diablos haces despierto a estas horas?

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti, Castañita.

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras "castañita", yo solo vine por un vaso de agua... porque ALGUIEN se terminó la mía...

-No me mires a mi... yo no la toqué... yo respeto tus cosas..

-Si... claro...

-Por cierto... curiosas pantuflas...

Me miré los pies. ¿Por qué tuve que ponerme esas pantuflas?! Ay MALDITO SEAS SIRIUS BLACK. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer en el momento menos oportuno? Ya sé!!! Te lanzaré un... un... ay no sé que diablos echarte ¬¬ .

-Gracias... veo que cada día eres más observador...

-Yo siempre lo soy...

-Y cada vez más modesto...

-Y tu cada vez más sarcástica...

-Lo aprendí de ti..

-Al menos soy buen maestro...

-Ay ya, y, ya... no te emociones... voy por agua...

-¿Para qué bajas si puedes llenar la jarra tu misma?

-Por que si...Además¿por qué haces tantas preguntas?

-Por que si..

-Pues no me gustan..

-No te gusta nada...

-Nada viniendo de un arrogante como tu...

-Mujer¿Cuál es tu problema?!!

-Tu eres mi problema!..-me di media vuelta e intenté dirigirme donde estaba el agua, cuando el hermosísimo moreno me tomó del brazo-...¿volvemos a lo mismo?

-¿Por qué soy yo tu problema¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta que muchas veces tu eres el problema de los demás?

-AH¿Yo soy tu problema¿Y por qué diablos soy tu problema?

-Por que... porque... porque lo eres simplemente!!

-Madura un poco Black...

-Madurar... ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que posiblemente de verdad lo seas tu? El problema?

-¿Por qué sería yo TU problema Sirius? Para Moony no soy un problema, y tampoco para Bonham¿por qué para ti si?

-Por que eres la única chica a la que no puedo conquistar!!

-Claro... soy tu AMIGA¿Qué esperabas? No soy una bruta que anda por allí pavoneándose y luciendo su hermosa cabellera para volverte loca, porque yo SI soy inteligente y no me dejo mangonear por tus "encantos"...-si... claro-...así que déjame en paz de una buena vez...

-Amiga... esa estúpida palabra...

-Ahora te importa... claro... me voy..

Dejé al moreno justo donde estaba sin siquiera haber ido por mi preciado elixir llamado agua. ¿Quién lo entendía? Primero me dice él que yo soy su amiga... luego me dice que podemos ser algo más... ¿y ahora le molestaba que dijera esa palabra? Por Merlín y todos los dioses del olimpo juntos y congregados!! Cada día me vuelve más loca!!!!

oOoOoOo

-Gab!! Gab!! Ven rápido!!

-¿Qué sucede Moony?!

-Es Reikha... creo que está enferma!

-¿Cómo que enferma¿Qué sucede?

-No hay tiempo... tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos...

-Moony... me asustas...

El precioso ojimiel me llevó a la biblioteca, casi a rastras, cabe mencionar, para que viera una cosa... pero no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía... Si Reikha estaba enferma... ¿Por qué me llevaba a la biblioteca? Y a esos estantes que... SANTA MARÍA DE LA FEIRA!!!!

-Shhhhh!! Calla... que no se den cuenta...

Moony me tapó la boca como pudo antes de que soltara un grito de terror que se apoderaba de mi pobre estomaguito y me pedía a gritos mi garganta elevar mis plegarias para que esa atroz escena se disipara y que pudiera dormir tranquila por el resto de mis apreciables y añoradas noches de sueños hermosos con mi morenazo de fuego.

-Moony... No me hagas ver eso... te lo suplico... tengo que terminar con eso... es...es... ES ATROZ!!!

-Gabrielle!! Calla mujer!!

Comenzaba a hacer mi típico drama, y es que de verdad era horrible ver como Lucius Malfoy le ponía las manos en la cintura a mi amiguita mágica. Ella... tan inocente, tan pura... tan... tan Bonham... y ESE!! Agh, ni hay palabras para describirlo, osa poner las manos sobre mi amiga, la cual.. ¿Es mi imaginación o Reikha parece estarlo disfrutando? Ay por todos los dioses...

-Moony.. dime que estoy soñando y que Reikha no lo disfruta...

-Erhm... yo creo que si lo disfruta...

-Moony!!! Te dije que me dijeras que no lo disfrutaba!!

-Eh... no lo disfruta...

-Ach.. calla tonto, ahora tendré pesadillas durante el resto de mis días...tengo que acabar con esa...cosa...

Me acomodé la corbata y suspiré, para que cuando apareciera ahí pareciera estar completamente consternada, sorprendida y aterrada por lo que acababa de ver, lo cual era completamente cierto.

-Lucius Malfoy!!! Quita tus asquerosas ...y feas manos de mi amiga!! Y tu!!...-me volteé hacia Bonham y la señalé con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra, me cubría la boca en señal de espanto-...tu infame¿Qué estás haciendo?

La miraba con ojos acuosos, con cara de hacerle un gran drama ahí, cosa que por supuesto, no me importaría. Ya saben, Drama Queen...

-Ay calla Bloom... que tu harías lo mismo con el trozo de carne...

-Bonham¿Estás enferma¿Tienes fiebre?...

-Bloom... ¿Quieres dejar de hacer drama? Fue un beso nada más...

-¡¿Un beso nada más Malfoy¿Un beso? Un simple beso sería el que me da mi madre a la hora de acostarme... tu!! TU!! Te la estabas tragando completa!!!

-Ay yo me largo de aquí... es imposible racionar con ella... Nos vemos Bonham...

-Adiós Lucius...

Seguí a la sierpe con la mirada hasta que cruzaba la puerta de entrada de la Biblioteca y me giré nuevamente a Reikha, la cual miraba al Slytherin como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Me acerqué, la tomé de los hombros y la zangoloteé lo más fuerte que pude, intentando no hacerle daño y que despertara a la realidad.

-Ya sé cual es tu problema!! TIENES SOBREDOSIS DE PLANTAS SAGRADAS!!!

-No seas tontita, Gabrielle... ahora, te pido que me sueltes que voy a estudiar para herbología...

-Si, claro... estudiar...¿Por qué rayos ahora todo el mundo estudia? Mira Reikha...-suspiré hondo... muuuuuuuy hondo-...si vas a estar saliendo y viéndote con ese...con esa cosa... te suplico que no lo hagas en lugares públicos... ahora tendré pesadillas y necesito ir a vomitar mis entrañas debido a esta atrocidad...

Me di media vuelta y salí del estante para reencontrarme con Remusin, el cual estaba llorando de la risa, por no decir revolcándose en el piso de las carcajadas, lo cual sería más preciso para el estado del merodeador.

-Y todo esto es tu culpa!!

oOoOoOo

Ese día era lindo, al parecer todos habían desaparecido tras el examen de Transformaciones y me habían dejado completamente sola. Benditos sean! Pero algo me molestaba. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de lado aquella hórrida escena entre Lucius y Reikha¿Por qué me había puesto tan histérica¿A caso sería que yo... estaba...celosa? No, no puede ser... él es un Slytherin y ella Gryffindor... de sangres distintas además... él solo la lastimará... Ahora a ver como le hago para hacer que no se enamoren... ugh... sería atroz...

-Gab!!!

-Ay por qué siempre me tienen que gritar... si los escucho... perfectamente, créanme...

-Perdón.. es que necesitaba hablar contigo...

-¿Qué sucede Kagime¿Cómo estuvo tu salida con Remus?

-De eso quería hablarte...

-¿Salió mal?

-No, no, no!! Al contrario... fue perfecto... solo que...-la rubia bajó el rostro, casi como ocultando algún gesto que no quería que yo viera.

-Kagi...-le puse una mano debajo del mentón y suavemente le levanté el rostro-...¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... bueno... descubrí que Remus no solo me gusta...

-¿Y crees que yo no me he dado cuenta de eso¿Qué no me doy cuenta cuando lo miras? Eso no es malo... es muy bueno a decir verdad...

-Pero no quiero que me lastime...

-Remus no haría semejante cosa... Eres una niña lindísima que Remus cuidaría y respetaría mucho...

-¿Crees que se dé algo más?

-No lo sé... eso ya queda en ustedes... no mi o en lo que yo crea...

-Gabrielle??!

Dios mío! Por qué la gente tiene que gritar tantas veces mi nombre? Si de por si ya casi todo el colegio se lo sabe por andar siempre con los merodeadores, al menos con Lupin¿Para qué gritarlo? No entiendo a esta gente extraña... ¿O será que la extraña soy yo? Nah, no creo...

-¿Qué pasa Moony?...-miré el rostro de Kagime y como éste se iluminaba al ver a mi Remusin y como el rostro de Moony se iluminaba al ver a la rubia de ojos azules-...No quiero que me lleves a ver otra atrocidad de nuevo...

-Eh.. Kagime... ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento?

-Si... claro...

Posiblemente la rubia no hubiese querido retirarse, pero como se lo pedía el precioso ojimiel, tan cortés, tan educado el, que no le quedó remedio de acceder.

-Escucha Gab...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Gracias!!..-seme abalanzó y podría jurar que iba a tragarme entera de no ser que era medio día y que el sol estaba más reluciente que nunca. Mientras me asfixiaba el abrazo de mi lobito mejor amigo, yo intentaba reaccionar y reponerme al abrazo.

-Moony...

-Sin ti no me hubiera siquiera dado cuenta que Kagime me atraía...

-Moony...

-De verdad te lo agradezco..

-Moony!!!!

-Qué?

-ME ESTÁS ASFIXIANDO TONTO!!

-Ah! Perdona...

Cuando finalmente Remus se decidió a soltarme, y yo recuperé el aire perdido debido a tal acto de aprecio entre el licántropo y yo, suspiré y lo miré con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Kagime me dijo que todo salió muy bien...

-Me gusta mucho esa niña... es muy inteligente, guapa, y no sé... algo tiene que me atrae demasiado...

-Bueno... entonces... ¿qué esperas? Alcánzala e invítala a salir... está sentada allí con sus amigas... anda ve...

Me dio un tierno beso en la frente y se dirigió al grupito de chicas de cuarto curso que estaban sentadas a unos metros de nosotros. Pude observar como el rostro de Kagime se iluminaba mientras Remus sonreía al saber que ella aceptaba salir con él nuevamente.

Volví a recargarme en el árbol detrás de mí y suspiré. Al fin una cosa bien hecha... ahora debía saber que hacer con Reikha y con el misterio de los papelitos rosas... y no saturarme la cabeza durante los TIMOs... estaba perdida...

------

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente.**

**Saludos, Gab Malfoy n.n**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Gracias por seguir el fic chicas, me hace mucha ilusión que les guste lo que hago. **

**Personajes de Rowling excepto unos cuantos y hago esto sin fines de lucro... **

**------**

**VIII**

Era mi imaginación o...¿me estaba volviendo completamente histérica? Por Dios... creo que si! Soy una histérica neurótica desquiciada!! Que depresión... ya habría tiempo para ir al psiquiatra y que me ayudara a lidiar con tantos trastornos de personalidad.

La verdad es que comenzaba a preocuparme¿y si me quedaba histerizada por el resto de mis días? No, no, no... tengo que hacer algo al respecto...

-Bonham... necesito tu ayuda...

-¿Y eso¿Qué te pasa?

-Plantas Rei... necesito plantas... me estoy volviendo loca!!!!

-Uy... no tengo.. mi madre no me ha enviado desde hace dos semanas...

¿Qué¿Ernestina Bonham había olvidado enviarle su ración semanal de plantas sagradas a su florecilla? Eso no era posible...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me la terminé demasiado rápido...con...

-¿Con quien?

-Lucius...

-Ugh... haré de cuenta que no he escuchado eso...

Me di media vuelta y atravesé el retrato de la señora gorda. ¿Qué le sucedía al mundo? Necesito salir del castillo. Definitivamente tener o saber que tengo cerca al moreno me perturba.

Y ahí iba yo, caminando apaciblemente por los corredores, los mismos corredores donde había desarmado al tonto Ravenclaw unos días antes. ¿A dónde iba? Ni yo lo sabía. Iba a donde me llevara el viento.

En fin... salí del castillo y me topé con un hermoso paisaje. Digno de ser observado frente al lago, con un buen libro. No llevaba libro, así que simplemente me quedó la opción de observar el laguito un rato hasta que me aburriera o alguien me molestara.

Un gran árbol daba una excelente sombra a la orilla del lago. Me senté ahí y me crucé de piernas. De verdad que el lago se veía lindo con el reflejo del sol de media mañana.

-¿Gabrielle Bloom?

Una pequeña vocecilla me despertó de mi ensimismamiento haciendo que volteara casi bruscamente y viera a un pequeño crío de primer o segundo curso de la casa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Si?

-Me dieron esto para ti...

Me entregó un pequeño sobre color rosa, igual que el que unos días antes Reikha me había entregado. Suspiré... seguro sería del mismo o misma, una ya nunca sabe lo que sucede con las preferencias de los demás, que envió el primero.

-Gracias...

Lo miré detenidamente, la caligrafía era la misma y el sobre el mismo. Comencé a abrirlo cuidadosamente cuando sentí la mirada de alguien. Giré el rostro y vi al crío mirando expectante lo que diría el papel.

-Eh... ¿te importaría?

-No...

Lo miré... ¿Acaso no entendía que necesitaba privacidad?

-Amigo... quiero leer esto...

-Lo sé...

-S-O-L-A...

-No tengo permiso de abandonar el terreno hasta que leas ese papel...-se sentó junto a mi-...así que aquí me quedo...

Vaya... decidido el niño... en fin. Resoplé fuertemente y abrí cuidadosamente el papel para encontrar de nuevo que no había remitente. Si de por si me volvía loca con otros asuntos, eso me estaba ayudando con la locura.

_**"Cerca estás de adivinar**_

_**las ansias has de cocinar**_

_**la piel de vez en cuando ha de cambiar**_

_**Juego interesante de jugar **_

_**Ayuda no vas a necesitar Y alguien te va a celar"**_

Enarqué una ceja... definitivamente las rimas no eran lo suyo. Analicé cada una de las frases, hasta que sentí la mirada del crío de Ravenclaw.

-Es chico?

El Ravenclaw asintió. Bueno, una parte descifrada, al menos ya no tenía que preocuparme que una chica estuviera tras mis huesitos. Faltaba lo demás. Me dirigí al Ravenclaw y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si me dices quien es... te doy tres galeones...

Y como si hubiese dicho que le iba a lanzar un Avada, salí disparado como alma que lleva el diablo para no de donde diablos.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Odiaba las adivinanzas... y sobretodo las adivinanzas mal hechas.

oOoOoOo

Los benditos y preciados y añorados alimentos!!! Al fin llegaba la hora de la comida. No sé por qué, pero moría de hambre. El olor de la comida recién preparada legaba a mis fosas nasales mientras podía escuchar como mis lindas tripitas comenzaban a crujir cual león enjaulado.

Me dirigí a la mesa de Gryffindor y desde lejos pude observar a los cuatro merodeadores sentados en la mesa, a Reikha mirando hacia otro lado, seguí la mirada de la morena y me topé con la rubia cabellera de un Slytherin de séptimo año, haciéndome recordar aquella escena en los estantes escondidos de la biblioteca.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me concentré en seguir caminando, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, que Potter, quien estaba sentado junto a Black, decidió irse de ahí y sentarse junto a Evans. ¿Por qué me dejaba solo ese sitio libre?

Iba a comenzar con mi drama hasta que un exquisito olor me despertó de mi ensimismamiento y me hizo casi correr despavorida a tomar asiento.

-Hola Moony... Rei...Black...

-Veo que te has dejado las pantuflas en el dormitorio.

-Hoy quiero disfrutar de los preciados alimentos...-suspiré mientras tomaba asiento-... no quiero que me lo arruines.

-¿Y te llegó otro papelito?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-OH! Vamos! Cuéntanos!..-decía Bonham mientras me miraba por primera vez desde que había cruzado las puertas del comedor-...todos queremos saber.

Le dirigí una mirada de pocos amigos y suspiré nuevamente.

-Si, me legó otro... Moony ¿me pasas el agua, por favor?

-Y??...-inquirió Bonham.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Ya sabes quien es¿Qué dice?

-No sé quien es...-tomé el plato de patatas fritas y me serví un poco-...solo sé que es chico...

-Vamos, Bloom...-Black pasó uno de sus fornidos brazos sobre mis hombres, abrazándome, incitándome a que le dijera algo más sobre el papel-...ya sé por qué no quieres decirnos... seguro es un tío re feo.

No contesté. Me quedé callada decidiendo que comer, si chuletas o pollo. No tenía ganas de hacer nada más que comenzar a comer.

En fin, me decidí por el pollo y me serví una pieza, acompañado de un poco de ensalada y un vaso de agua.

-¿Y cuando piensas descifrar quien es?

-Por el momento, Black, lo único que quiero descifrar es si servirme arroz o no. Déjame comer en paz. Y Reikha Bonham¿Quieres dejar de ver a la cosa esa? Estás babeando toda la mesa.

La morena despertó de su ensimismamiento y siguió con lo que estaba comiendo, mientras una sonrisilla cursi surcaba su rostro. Moony por su parte, reía y lanzaba miraditas a la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras que una chica de rubio cabello y ojos azulados se las correspondía. Potter, intentaba que Evans lo mirara. Black degustaba tranquilamente su plato de comida, el cual estaba completamente repleto de los distintos manjares que había en la mesa.

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo¿A caso era el mes oficial del enamoramiento? Por piedad, dejen eso para San Valentín.

Miré mi plato. Extrañamente, el hambre se me había ido. Comencé a jugar con la comida cuando me percaté que solo pensaba en el papel. Lo mejor sería que me fuera al dormitorio a ver si podía descifrar algo.

Me levanté sin previo aviso y comencé a caminar. No me dirigía a ningún lugar en especial, solo caminé. Sentía mirada de Moony sobre mi espalda. Sabía que Después llegaría con una gran tanda de preguntas sobre por qué me había levantado de improvisto de la mesa, sin despedirme ni terminar mi comida.

oOoOoOo

Comencé a tararear una cancioncilla cursi en lo que legaba al retrato de la señora gorda. No sabía de donde había llegado aquella tonada, pero la tarareaba. Me detuve y cerré los ojos intentando que se fuera de mi mente, pero no fue posible.

-Caput draconis...

Dije la contraseña y la señora gorda se alejó lentamente dándome paso a una inhabitada sala común de Gryffindor. Seguramente todos estarían disfrutando que hacía una linda tarde. Seguramente Bonham y Malfoy andaban escondidos nuevamente en la biblioteca. Potter intentando declararle su amor a Lily Evans, Moony y Kagime disfrutando del día y Black... Black seguramente estaría disfrutando con alguna de sus conquistas.

¿Por qué pensaba en Black y sus conquistas? No, no, no... ya tenía días sin pensar en él... ¿Por qué ahora me llegan pensamientos de él?

Sacudí la cabeza y me tumbé en el sillón más cercano que encontré, pero no contaba con que alguien estuviera recostado previamente ahí.

-MALDICIÓN!! Perdona, no quise... ah... ¿¿tu¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo que normalmente se hace en la sala común, Castaña. Descansar y estudiar.

¿Era mi maldición, cierto? Pensar en Black y que de pronto apareciera de la nada me daba escalofríos.

Restregué mi cabeza en el sillón y me puse las manos en la cara, esperando que el merodeador se fuera como por arte de magia, pero no. Suspiré hondo e intenté calmarme.

-Apreciaría que me dejaras levantarme, Castaña.

Abrí los ojos como platos. TODAVÍA ESTABA SENTADA SOBRE BLACK. ¡¡¡Qué vergüenza!!! Poco a poco sentía como mi rostro se enrojecía completamente mientras sentía la mirada divertida de Black sobre mi rostro.

Intenté levantarme y Black me miró.

-Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que es una posición agradable... tu, encima mío... ¿no crees?

La verdad si... ¿Pero que estaba pensando¿Yo encima de Black y éste mirándome extrañamente? Eso era el colmo. Me levanté trabajosamente, aun con el rostro coloradísimo y Black aún mirándome.

Creo que eso superaba la vergüenza de mis preciadas pantuflitas de ositos cafés y ojos saltones movibles.

-No te avergüences, castaña...-se levantó. Tenía la camisa a medio abotonar y la corbata completamente suelto sobre los hombros. podía ver aquellos músculos superiores bien torneados que venían después de ese hermoso cuello. OH! Moriría ahí mismo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir completamente apresurado, como si me hubiese dado un ataque de taquicardia y sentía como mis manos comenzaban poco a poco a perder la cordura. Crucé los brazos para no hacer ninguna tontería mientras Black se me acercaba.

-A todos nos ha sucedido alguna vez...-Aaaaay¿Por qué hacía eso¿Por qué me torturaba de esa manera?-...además...-más cerca de mi, demasiado a decir verdad-...te ves linda cuando te sonrojas.

Me puse una mano sobre el rostro y pude sentir como mi carita linda hermosa estaba completamente caliente debido a la sangre que surcaba por mi rostro en esos momentos. Yo no podía decir nada.

No era que no quisiera, quería lanzarle una maldición imperdonable en ese momento, pero... mis facultades mentales y motoras ya no me respondían. Estaba completamente perdida.

-Sirius...

Fue lo único que atiné a decir. ¿Qué podría decir en ese momento? Me tenía completamente a sus pies.

-Shhh...no digas nada...

Me pasó una mano por la cintura mientras yo cerraba los ojos y lo sentía pasarme otra por el cuello y acercarme más a él. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados. Había esperado ese momento durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo, y ahora, él y yo... solos, COMPLETAMENTE solos en la sala común. Sin nada ni nadie que nos molestara...solo esperaba que no fuera un tonto sueño y que en diez minutos sonara mi despertador porque tenía que ir a desayunar para la clase de Defensa.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente y ahí estaba, acercándose cada vez más, hasta que pude sentir su delicioso torso apretándome más hacia la pared y su respiración sobre mi cuello. Tragué saliva. El cuello no...Satanás... el cuello no.

Pero como Black no escuchaba lo que pensaba, se dirigió completamente decidido a besarme el cuello. Era eso, o que de verdad leía mis pensamientos y lo hacía para molestarme. Quien sabe.

Sentí como sus cálidos labios se posaban sobre mi cuello, como aquella noche en el baño de los chicos, pero esta vez... ¿era mi imaginación o lo hacía con cuidado y delicadeza?

Completamente rendida, me dejé llevar, mientras sentía como mis lindos bracitos se levantaban y abrazaba a Black por el cuello mientras yo también comencé a besar su cuello. OH! Ese olor. Ese exquisito olor que el moreno emanaba por todo lugar a donde iba me había tenido embelesada por mucho tiempo y ahora, ahora la olía del origen de mis desvelos.

Cada movimiento que Black hacía me podría subir a las nubes y traerme de regreso cuando terminara de hacerlo. No sabía que Sirius pudiese ser tan delicado a la hora de besar a una chica. A mi. Yo pensaba que era un completo bárbaro que no le importaba tratar bien a la otra persona. Pero me equivocaba.

La mano del moreno que antes estaba en mi cuello, pasó a mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente mientras me alejaba un poco de su rostro para que, finalmente sus labios se posaran sobre los míos y me besara.

¡¡Sirius Black me estaba besando, señoras y señores!!

La mano que tenía en mi cintura, me apretaba más a él y me abrazaba. juré que Sirius Black no abrazaba a nadie que besara, pero lo estaba haciendo. Me demostraba que me equivocaba de nuevo.

Seguía besándome mientras yo se lo correspondía. No podía creer la delicadeza con la que estaba tratándome. Al menos ya conocía una faceta oculta del merodeador, la cual no estaba mal del todo.

Mi corazón latía precipitadamente y debido a la cercanía con el pecho del moreno, podía sentir que el suyo también latía demasiado rápido. Sonreí para mi. Tal vez Sirius Black no es como todos lo creían.

-Gabrielle Bloom, Gabrielle Bloom!!!!

Suspiré y me separé del moreno mientras él, molesto se pasaba una mano por el negro cabello y resoplaba molesto. Bastante molesto a decir verdad. Giré el rostro a ver quien era quien me llamaba. Un chico de cuarto grado llevaba una rosa con un listón verde anudado en el tallo junto con un papel rosa.

Cerré los ojos en completo enfado. Había esperado tanto aquél momento y nos interrumpían de manera tan desagradable.

-¿Si?

-Te lo mandan...

-¿Quién diablos lo manda?

-No puedo decirte... toma...

El chico me entregó la rosa y el papel y salió despavorido de la sala común. Posiblemente temería que Sirius lo golpeara por haber interrumpido.

-Maldición...-susurré mientras me sentaba en el sillón y miraba a Sirius frente a la pared, de espaldas a mi.

-¿Y¿Quién rayos es?

-No lo sé... hace unos minutos me hubiese interesado leerlo... pero ahora no estoy muy segura...

-Ese tío lleva en tu cabeza varios días ya... seguro pensabas en él mientras te besaba..

-Claro que no Sirius...

Tenía la rosa en las manos y jugueteaba con ella, el papel estaba sobre la mesa y lo miraba sin saber que hacer, hasta que finalmente, decidí leerlo.

-Vaya... al menos tienes prioridades en mente... un estúpido papel antes que otras cosas, y sabes a lo que me refiero...

Ya empezamos otra vez. De verdad que no logro entender a Sirius. ¿Qué le importaba que leyera un papel? Le había correspondido el beso minutos antes¿Por qué se comportaba así?

-No entiendo por qué te enojas...

El moreno se giró, me miró y pateó una silla que estaba junto a él. El sonido hizo que me sobresaltara y me sorprendiera de su actitud.

-No vale la pena... me voy...

-Pareciera que estás celoso...

-¿Y qué si lo estoy?

-Sirius...

-Anda, anda, lee tu estúpido papelito, ya no te molesto, me largo...-se dio media vuelta y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda.

¿Y ahora yo que había hecho? Joder, definitivamente Black tenía problemas. Ya hasta me había hecho enfadar a mi. Dejé la rosa en la mesa junto con el papel, y subí a mi dormitorio. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, a NADIE!! Había esperado tanto ese momento para que llegara un estúpido papel.

--------

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus comments y nos vemos para el prox capi.**

**Saludines, Gab Malfoy n.n**


	9. Capítulo IX

**PERDÓOOOOON! A todos por tardarme tanto pero... es que el Séptimo libro me poseyó...**

**-Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling**

**-Sin fines de lucro**

**-Quiero a Sirius Black para mi... xDDDDDD**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado el capi pasado chicos, quiero agradecer a C. Pintasso por ser el único chico que lee mi historia xDDDDD te adoro niño.**

**A todas las demás, gracias por seguir el fic desde el principio. Acá les traigo otro capi más. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Saludos, Gab Malfoy.**

**------**

**IX**

-Tal vez si abrieras el siguiente papel, podrías adivinar quien es...

-No voy a abrir ese papel hasta poder entender de lo que habla este papel.

-Gabrielle... tal vez será más fácil si lo abres.

Resoplé. Pareciera que la hermosa morena estaba más interesada que yo en abrir los papelillos y descifrar de quien se trataba. Anoche, después de subiera mi dormitorio y quedar completamente entregada a los brazos de Morfeo, Reikha me hizo el "amabilísimo" favor de subir el papel y ponerlo en mi mesilla de noche y la rosa con el listón verde en un vaso con agua.

-No es mi culpa que el papel haya llegado en el momento menos indicado, Gabrielle.

No respondía. El estúpido papel había arruinado mis posibilidades de seguir besándome con el moreno, lo cual, ambos lo disfrutábamos. Además... ¿Era mi imaginación, o Sirius estaba celoso? Lo que mis conocimientos sobre celos me dicen, los cuales son casi nulos, pero en fin, es que si, estaba celoso. Si no, no habría reaccionado de tal manera.

-Bonham, dime cada dos frases, o cada otra vez...-la morena resopló y se sentó en su cama. Al parecer ambas estábamos completamente hartas de esos papeles.

-A ver... otra vez... _**"Cerca estás de adivinar, las ansias has de cocinar"**_ ...

-Bueno, creo que eso es obvio... ya mero voy a adivinar...-decía mientras observaba el techo de mi cama

-..."_**la piel de vez en cuando ha de cambiar"**_...

-Una serpiente... su piel cambia cada determinado tiempo...así que supongo que será de Slytherin... además... el listón de la rosa es verde...

-..."_**Juego interesante de jugar, Ayuda no vas a necesitar"**_

-.. si claro... interesantísimo juego...y si no necesitara ayuda ya lo habría resuelto desde hace días...

-..."_**Y alguien te va a celar"**_

-Bueno... creo que eso es más que obvio y ya nos dimos cuenta de aquello...

-Deberías leer el otro papel...-la morena me tendió la mano y me dio el sobrecito. De mala gana lo tomé y lo abrí.

**_"Aunque pudiera parecer _**

**_De Slytherin no soy_**

**_Un juego de palabras solo es_**

**_Pues arrastrarme no se me da_**

**_Una rosa para ti_**

**_Mientras que toda tu puedes ser para mi_**

**_Una torre es mi morada_**

**_Más la lealtad es mi prioridad_**

**_Aunque debajo de la tierra mi casa no es_**

**_Juegos de inteligencia podría haber_**

**_Pero la valentía debes conservar_**

**_Revisa tus bienes_**

**_Pues algo mío podrás encontrar"_**

-Genial... ya que tenía una opción, me da la vuelta de la situación...

-Gabrielle... revisa tu mochila a ver que encuentras...

Enarqué una ceja. Y ya no sabía siquiera a lo que estábamos jugando. Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a mi mochila. Comencé a sacar mis libros hasta que...

-¿Y esto?

-Es una pluma...

-¿Pero de qué?

-Gabrielle definitivamente deberías tomar de nuevo la optativa de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Es una pluma de águila.

-¿De águila? Yo creí que era de lechuza...

Volví a encogerme de hombros y suspiré de nuevo. ¿Últimamente suspiraba demasiado o era mi imaginación?

-Bueno... al parecer es de Ravenclaw, algo menos de qué preocuparme... mientras no sea una bromita de Simmons y sus amigos, todo está bien.

-No creo que sea de alguno de ellos, supongo que saben a lo que se atienen.

-Eso si. Pero bueno... ahora a esperar el siguiente... yo lo que quiero es que deje de enviarlos y se muestre de una buena vez...

oOoOoOo

Bueno, ya... Reikha me había ayudado a medio resolver el misterio de los papelitos, era claro que era de Ravenclaw. Si no me hubiese dejado aquella pluma, seguramente seguiría pensando que es de Slytherin. Pero... ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto y no se mostraba de una vez? Sinceramente no estaba de humor para seguir con los juegos. Ahora necesitaba buscar a Sirius...

En fin. Esperaba encontrarlo pronto, porque no me gustaría saber que sigue enfadado conmigo por el papel y la rosa. No, no, después de lo que pasó ayer, me moriría si decide dejar de hablarme.

Escuché unas voces al cruzar la esquina. No era la de Black.. era mas dulce que la de Sirius, solo podía ser la de... Lupin, si.. ese chiquillo tenía que explicarme porque había desaparecido misteriosamente el otro día durante la cena.

Pero, cual fue mi sorpresa que justo cuando pasé por la esquina, ahí estaba él, pero no estaba solo. No, no. La tierna Ravenclaw estaba junto a él, bueno, más bien frente a mi lobito, pero... ¿Estaban tomados de las manitas? Ay si!

Me aplasté lo más que pude contra la pared esperando no hacer mucho ruido, mientras veía como Remus le tomaba las manos a Kagime. Ay pero que lindos se veían! Intenté escuchar lo más que podía hasta que legó una parte que realmente me conmovió.

-Kagime... me has hecho ver que no importa de donde vengas, como te ves, o lo que seas...

-Remus...

-Shhh...-le puso un dedo sobre los labios mirándola de manera completamente dulce-...déjame terminar.

Ella lo miraba como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Caray! si sucedía lo que yo quería que sucediera, Remus me asfixiaría de nuevo. Tendría que mantener mi distancia ahora.

-...me ayudaste mucho Kagime... por eso quiero...

Ay dioses... Anda Moony! Díselo ya!

-...me preguntaba...

¿Por qué diablos los hombres son tan lentos en eso?!

-...si tu... querías...

-Si Moony?

-...Ser mi novia?

El rostro del licántropo se volvió completamente colorado, mientras que Kagime sonreía completamente feliz, comencé a aplaudir pero desistí. Que estaba de espía caray!! No podía aplaudir!!

Me quedé completamente callada ahora, si, si, callada. Esperando escuchar la respuesta de la rubia de ojos azules.

-Si, Remus... si quiero...

Awwwwww... pero que hermoso era todo eso. Di una última mirada y los vi besarse y abrazarse, dirigiéndose al gran comedor. Me volteé y me quedé recargada en la pared. Sonriendo. Bueno, finalmente, había hecho una cosa bien.

Yo continuaría en mi búsqueda mientras Moony y Kagime se iban a esparcir su amor por los corredores.

Suspiré y seguí caminando en la misma dirección que el par de enamorados, esperando encontrar a Black por algún lado. De verdad necesitaba ver que no siguiera enfadado, pero tratándose de él, no lo estaría.

-Black...Black...Black... ¿Dónde estás?

Susurraba para mi misma, más que nada en una tonadita estúpida de las típicas chicas enamoradas que andan tarareando para si mismas mientras andan en busca de quienes les quitan el sueño. Parecía una colegiala enamorada! Hey! Esperen... eso soy...diablos...

Pero Black no aparecía. No sé por qué tenía esa mala costumbre de aparecerse cuando no se le busca y cuando se le necesita, desaparece por completo de la faz del castillo.

Pero estaba equivocada.

Ahí estaba él, recargado en la pared de uno de los pasillos, abrazando y besando a una chica morena, de largos cabellos negros con destellos azules. Ella parecía de Slytherin a juzgar por su corbata que se veía perfectamente bien desde donde yo estaba parada.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, demasiado rápido a mi parecer, mientras observaba como mi moreno se atascaba con otra chica. Como la besaba y tocaba como me había tocado y besado a mi la noche anterior.

Me quedé completamente estática mientras lo observaba. No podía moverme, y es que por dentro, ardía de odio, celos y agonía.

¿Qué había pasado con lo que me había dicho en la sala común¿Había sido todo una broma¿Una broma para que dejara de sentirme "indiferente" por él?

Toda mi cabeza estaba hecha una maraña de pensamientos, de sentimientos, de palabras y hechizos que podría implementar contra ese par. Pero lo cierto era, que... ningún hechizo, ninguna palabra, me harían desahogarme completamente de lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Me habían traicionado?

Creo que eso parece. Sirius Black se había burlado de mi, y seguramente le contó todo a James que estará completamente decidido a hacerme alguna broma de aquello... todos parecían estar en cámara lenta, como si no pudiesen observar lo que yo estaba viendo. ¿O era una simple ilusión?

No lo era. La ilusión no me hubiese volteado a ver. Y él lo hizo. Me miró, me miró y no sonrió. Solo me miró y apartó a la chica de sus brazos. Lo sentía caminar hacia mi, pero yo lo veía tan lento que parecía que no lo hacía, sin embargo, lo hacía.

Vi a Moony salir de algún lado hasta que me gritó a mi y a Sirius, yo... solo di unos pasos hacia atrás y me perdí en los corredores, escuchando los gritos de ambos merodeadores.

Pero no podía detenerme, no podía permitir que Sirius me viera... no podía permitir que Sirius me viera llorar. No. No él.

Seguía corriendo. No sabía a donde, y en ese momento, no me importaba. Lo único que sabía era que estaba sola en ese momento, y la única persona que podría calmar mis lágrimas, la única que quería que me abrazara, era quien me había hecho llorar.

No podía creerlo. ¿Tan poco valía yo para haberme mentido¿Tan poco me consideraba? Y si era cierto que solo era su amiga ¿No se dice que los amigos no lastiman a los amigos? Entonces el no es mi amigo, y nunca lo fue.

Fui una tonta. ¿Por qué le hice caso? Me dijo que me dejara llevar y yo lo hice. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos hacia él. Porque yo de verdad lo quiero, no como un amigo.

Si iba a hacer eso, besarse con otra chica, entonces ¿Por qué diablos se puso tan celoso del estúpido papel? Era solo eso, un papel. Un estúpido y maldito papel.

Ahora me daba cuenta que de verdad yo no valía la pena.

oOoOoOo

Quería gritar, quería seguir corriendo hacia donde fuera, solo quería seguir. Sentir que no me había molestado lo que había visto hacía unos minutos, pero lo cierto es que no podía. ¡No podía porque me dolía! Me dolía tanto que me hacía llorar de la impotencia de no poder calmar mi propio dolor con algún hechizo o poción curativa de corazones rotos.

Si tan poco le importaba ¿Por qué me besó¿Por qué se comportó tan lindo conmigo en la sala común¿Por qué se había presentado como nunca antes lo había visto y había dejado la arrogancia para después? No lo sé. No lo sabía y nunca lo sabré.

Todo era oscuridad. No sabía en qué corredor estaba ni en qué piso, solo sé que estaba totalmente oscuro. No me importaba, así quería estar, sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie me encontrara.

Encendí mi varita y me di cuenta que estaba en el Aula de Defensa. mi aula favorita. Me dirigí a los pupitres donde normalmente nos sentamos Moony y yo. aquél lugar era mi favorito en todo el castillo. Yo no sabía por qué, pero me agradaba porque siempre me hacía poner mis pensamientos en orden. Solamente una persona sabía que ese era mi lugar favorito, pero sinceramente deseaba que nadie, ni siquiera Remus me acompañara.

Pero, sin siquiera llamarlo, sin siquiera pensar en él, sin nada, él llegó solito. Lo sabía, porque había escuchado la puerta abrirse mientras tomaba asiento en mi pupitre.

-Quiero estar sola Moony.

-Lo sé...

Adoraba la manera en que mi amigo me hacía sentir cómoda, aun siempre haciendo lo contrario a lo que le pido. Lo sentía caminar hacia mi, hacia nuestros asientos. Sabía que no se iba a ir hasta que yo estuviera bien.

Me puso una mano en la espalda y me abrazó. Simplemente puso sus brazos alrededor de mi. Fuertemente, pero sin lastimarme.

Yo no pude negarme, y le abracé también, sollozando en su hombro. No sabía que decirle y como si el lo supiese, no me dejó hablar, y comenzó él.

-No te preocupes, pequeña... se va a dar cuenta de que lo ha arruinado...

Me apartó de sus brazos y con su dedo índice me secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Yo le miraba con tristeza porque le estaba arruinando la primer noche que pasaría siendo novio de Kagime.

-Remus, deberías ir con Kagime...

-Ella entiende, Gab...

-Deberías ir con ella...

Bajé el rostro. Odiaba que me viera llorar y ese día era uno de esos que no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas. Y odiaba eso. El me levantó el rostro, casi mirándome con lástima.

-No bajes el rostro Gab. Sé que estás destrozada, pero no puedes permitir que te vea así. No por él, sino por ti, mi niña. No me gusta verte mal.

Suspiré. Odiaba ponerme de esa manera, y sobretodo si tenía que ver con Sirius Black.

-Fui tan tonta Remus. Solo quería jugar conmigo...él no me quiere, ni siquiera como amiga. Eso no es algo que se le hace a los amigos...

-Gab, sabes que él te quiere mucho.

-No lo defiendas Moony. No lo hagas. No sirve de nada que lo defiendas ahora.

-No lo defiendo, Gab. Solo digo lo que yo veo. El te quiere mucho.

-Si me quisiera... si me quisiera, no me hubiera hecho eso...

-Yo lo sé...-me tomó de ambas manos y me puso de pié mientras me secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo de seda-...ahora, lo que debe hacer usted, señorita, es hacerle ver a Sirius, que no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que acaba de ver.

Lo abracé. Simplemente tenía ganas de abrazarlo, porque siempre tenía las palabras para hacerme entrar en razón. Ahora, solo tenía que pretender que lo de Black no me importaba, cuando, de verdad me importaba.

-Te quiero Moony.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña.

-------

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Les aviso que tengo empezadas otras fics. Todas de temática de HP, algunas sobre el nuevo libro, algunas inventadas. Ya les avisaré cuando las publique.**

**Saludos y besos, Gab Malfoy n.n**


	10. Capítulo X

**Aaaaaaaay perdonen la tardanza espero no volver a tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo. U.u**

**-Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling**

**-Sin fines de lucro**

**-Quiero a Sirius Black para mi... y a Lupin... pero no en esta historia xDDDDDD**

**Espero que les guste este capi. Gracias por sus Reviews y saludines.**

* * *

**X**

Bien, Moony me ha amenazado. Era lo único que me faltaba, que mi mejor amigo me amenazara con volver a asfixiarme si vuelvo a pensar en Black. Cosa que, muy a mi pesar, está logrando. Asustarme digo, que ya ni he pensado en Sirius últimamente.

Los TIMOs han terminado, benditos sean los dioses del olimpo juntos y congregados. Ahora solo faltaría esperar las notas. Genial... si viene alguna nota suspendida mi madre me estrangulará... creo que tengo suficiente tiempo para juntar mis ahorros y huír por mi vida... aunque quien sabe...con el poder de adivinación que tiene mi madre, nunca se sabe...

Diablos... tendré que pensar en algo. Bueno, ya tendré tiempo. De hecho deberé pensar que hacer en clase, el profesor Binns me está matando. Yo creo que no hay clase más aburrida que esta. ¿La historia de la magia de qué diablos me va a servir después? Ya sabemos que había un señor tenebroso que nuestro adorado, adoradísimo director venció y PUM! Se desvaneció de la faz de la tierra...bueno... algo así... aunque creo que no se encuentra muy feliz que digamos en aquella prisión... pero bueno... el solito se lo ganó... aunque pensándolo bien...

-...sería un buen mentor para ayudarnos a Reikha y a mi a apoderarnos del mundo...muaajajajajajaja

-¿Señorita Bloom, le sucede algo?

-Eh?

-¿Qué si le sucede algo?

-No profesor Binns¿por qué lo dice?

Diablos. Me había pillado imaginando como conquistar el mundo y seguramente había emitido mi risa extraña en fuerte mientras lo pensaba.

-Por su extraña risa, señorita... y está haciendo trizas el preciado libro de la asignatura...

-OH! Perdone... yo... no era mi intención...

-¿Puedo continuar con la clase¿Podría dejar sus planes de conquistar el mundo para después de la clase?

-OH! Si profesor, prosiga por favor, por mi no se detenga, que el tiempo es preciado, siga, siga...

Genial! Ahora todos estaban riéndose de mi, incluido el tonto de Snivellus. ¿Y ese qué se creía¿Que podía reírse así de mi por querer conquistar el mundo porque se le daba la gana¿Le resultaba gracioso? A ver si le resulta gracioso que lo lance a una pila de agua limpia y alguien le lave el grasiento cabello. Ja! Pos este!

Me puse las manos en el rostro y me recargué en el escritorio esperando que la clase terminara. Quería ocultar mi coloradísimo rostro de todos los demás ojos curiosos que ahí había. ¿qué creían¿qué les revelaría mis planes? Ilusos...

A lo lejos yo solo escuchaba algunos datos que el profesor Binns decía sobre la guerra de los duendes de Cornualles en quien sabe que siglo mientras seguía con mi cabeza restregada en la madera, esperando que el color se me bajara, cuando sentí que alguien me picaba las costillas del lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué sucede Moony?

-Toma Gab... te lo manda alguien...

-Eh?

El ojimiel me daba un papel rosa en la mano por debajo de la mesa. Genial! Era lo último que quería otro papel. ¿Por qué no se desaparecía de la faz de la tierra y me dejaba en paz? Pero no, era testarudo el muchacho ¿verdad?

Con cuidado lo abrí y comencé a leer lo que decía cuando el profesor dijo que podíamos retirarnos. Con lo cual solo lo guardé en mi bolsillo y recogí mis cosas para salir corriendo de tan aburrida aula.

-¿Así que tratando de conquistar el mundo, castaña?

Ay no propiedad. ¿Qué hacía ése en mi camino¿por qué me castigan así los dioses¿Por qué?!

-Con permiso, Sirius...

-Vaya, ve que progresamos, ya no soy Black sino Sirius. Bueno, es un paso adelantado.

Por más que intentaba caminar sola Black me alcanzaba y se ponía frente a mi para taparme el camino.

-¿Por qué no me hablas, castaña?

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras castaña...

-Creo que la otra noche no te molestaba...

-Déjame pasar, por favor...

Black calló. Vaya, si sabía guardar silencio el moreno. Y como si algo o alguien lo hubiese movido, se quitó de mi camino. ¿Por qué? Quien sabe. Solo sé que se quitó y agradecí infinitamente que lo hubiera hecho. En fin, seguí mi camino y entré al baño de chicas.

Llevaba días sin hablar con Black. Simplemente sentía sus miradas en las distintas clases que teníamos y yo solo intentaba ignorarlo para no sentirme peor de lo que me sentía. Gracias a todos los cielos, James no había hecho más que hablar de Lily Evans y en como amaba sus ojos y su pelirrojo cabello. Bueno, al menos me había dejado de molestar y se había empeñado en hacerle la vida de cuadritos a alguien más.

Llevaba el papel aún arrugado en mi bolsillo y lo saqué mientras me miraba en el espejo.

_**"Revisa de nuevo, pues al parecer  
con la pista no has logrado dar  
De Ravenclaw no soy  
Aunque pueda parecer.  
Mantén los ojos abiertos  
Pues una torre queda de revisar  
Mantente alerta  
Pues uno de estos días me verás."**_

Por un momento pensé en tirar el papel por el retrete y que se fuera a algún desagüe y que ningún otro papel regresara a mi, pero no lo hice, solo lo hice bolita y lo metí a mi mochila.

oOoOoOo

-¿Y bien¿qué decía el papel?

-...

-Gabrielle... a lo mejor y es el hombre de tus sueños quien te está mandando estos recados... deberías averiguarlo...

-Lo único que quiero saber es quien es... no quiero recibir más papeles, no quiero seguir adivinando cosas sin sentido, no quiero nada más. Solo que me diga de una vez por todas quien diablos es...-metí la mano a la mochila buscando el papel y se lo lancé a Reikha esperando que lo atrapara-...tómalo, lee...

La morena alcanzó el papel mientras yo solo miraba el techo de mi habitación. No me importaba revisar nuevamente mis cosas para encontrar la siguiente pista, no me importaba que los demás se enteraran antes que yo, no me importaba.

-Bueno entonces nos equivocamos al pensar que era un Ravenclaw...

-Supongo...

-Sabes.. algo me dice que es de Gryffindor, Gab...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno... para meter algo a tu mochila debe ser alguien que esté contigo durante mucho tiempo y que tenga acceso a la sala común. Alguien imponente, ya ves que cuando le dices a los niños quien manda el papel salen despavoridos...

-...ajá...

-...dice que hay una torre en la que no pensaste antes... las únicas salas comunes que están en torres son las de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor...

-...ajá...

Escuché como la morena suspiraba. Seguro también ya estaba harta de mi enojo acumulado hacia Black que se contagiaba.

-...entonces solo queda revisar tus cosas de nuevo...

-Si, claro...revisar una por una las cosas para ver si encontramos algo que sea de su casa... si como tu dices es de Gryffindor, esta habitación está llena de leones, Reikha... ¿cómo diablos cree que encontraremos algo específico? Solo puede ser un león...

-Gabrielle... piensa con claridad...

-Es lo que hago...

-Si...claro...a lo mejor no quiere que sea algo que tenga que ver con la casa... sino con él... no sé.. a lo mejor será mejor que pienses en eso mañana...

-Bueno... voy a cenar...

-Te acompaño...

Me levanté del sillón rojo escarlata y guardé el papel nuevamente mientras salíamos de la sala común hacia los corredores del Gran Comedor.

-Creo que tu también ya estás harta de los papeles¿no es así?

-La verdad es que si... antes me parecía un juego lindo, pero después... ya no mucho... es algo frustrante...

Se encogió de hombros y seguimos caminando agarraditas de la mano como solíamos hacerlo de chicas. Como cuando sentíamos que cualquier cosita podría separarnos.

-Oye Rei...

-Dime...

-Y Lucius... ¿qué pasa con ese asunto?

-Bueno... es un poco difícil de explicar...

-No creo que sea más complicado que lo que me pasa a mi...

-¿complicado?

-Si, si... ya sabes... Black... sus conquistas... los papeles... al menos a ti te hace caso... aunque sea de Slytherin...

-Si, bueno... él me ha dicho que no le importa mi sangre... aunque no estoy muy segura... con esas ideas raras que tiene... pero además de eso... me gusta mucho.. y conmigo es distinto...pero creo que siento algo más...

Rayos! Eso era lo que no quería que pasara. Que Reikha Bonham sintiera algo más por aquella sierpe.

-Eh... mira, no soy quien para entrometerme, pero... creo que Lucius no es sincero, Rei...

-Gabrielle... ya habíamos hablado de eso... él me trata bien, me ayuda con algunas cosas de clase que no entendí muy bien... es...diferente...

Si, bueno, los hombres normalmente son diferentes cuando quieren impresionar a alguien, a una chica sobretodo. Pero algo había ahí que no me gustaba, algo que no estaba bien y que no cuadraba.

-Shhh... calla...

-¿Qué es?

-Boham, calla... shhhh...

Me aplasté en una esquina de donde provenían los gritos e hice que Bonham guardara silencio para escuchar lo que pasaba.

-Calla Severus...

-No me callo nada... ¿por qué la tratas diferente a las demás?

-¿No has entendido nada de lo que hemos estado hablando estas semanas, Severus?

-Si... que querías aparentar.. pero... ¿aparentar qué?

¿Aparentar? Si, Lucius¿que querías aparentar? Dioses... esto se pondría bueno. Si ese idiota creía que podría usar a mi amiga estaba muy equivocado. Me aplasté aún más a la pared para poder escuchar mejor y alejé un poco más a Reikha. Maldita sea! Como necesitaba unas orejas extensibles en ese momento.

-¿Recuerdas aquella hermosa chica de la que te hablé¿La prima de Black?

-¿Narcissa?

-Si, si... ella... aparento para darle celos. ¿Tú crees que a mi me agrada besar a esa jipi mugrosa¿Qué me gusta ayudarla con sus tareas en las tardes en la biblioteca¿Qué me ensucio las manos en balde para "aprender" sobre las plantas que a ella le gustan?

-Pues... es que eso parece...

-Claro que no, Severus. Solo quiero darle celos a Narcisa... yo nunca me enrolaría con una mestiza como ella...Por favor... me insultas...

Me giré a mi amiga y pude ver como había escuchado todo. La veía y me daba pena por ella. Unos minutos antes me había dicho que de verdad quería a Lucius, y ahora ese idiota hablaba de esto con Severus.

Miré a Reikha y ésta tenía los ojitos acuosos. Todo era mi culpa. Debí impedirle que viera a esa serpiente en el momento en que la vi con él por primera vez.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Gab?

No le contesté, simplemente me levanté las mangas del suéter y de la blusa y me recogí el cabello en una coleta. Suspiré y tomé la varita.

-Gab...

Seguí sin contestarle. En ese momento no tenía nada más en la cabeza que hacer algo al respecto...en el momento en que me iba a ir hacia donde estaban ellos, ella me tomó del brazo y pude ver como una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Ve al comedor, Reikha...

-No lo hagas...

-Ve al comedor, te digo...

-Gabrielle... lo que sea que estés pensando... no lo hagas...

-Puede hacer lo que él quiera después de esto, pero no voy a permitir que se burle de mi mejor amiga. No más. Es un idiota y merece que alguien se lo restriegue en la cara. Ahora...-me solté el brazo y erguí la barbilla-...tengo algo que resolver...

Si Reikha se había ido o se había quedado para ver no me importaba. O quería que sufriera y ese idiota iba a pagar por las consecuencias.

Me subí un poco más la manga del suéter del brazo derecho y caminé tranquilamente hacia donde los dos Slytherins se encontraban.

-Hola Lucius...

-Bloom... Linda sorpresa... ¿no estás correteando a Black por ahí?

-Muy gracioso Malfoy...pero no, no lo estoy correteando... hoy no... digamos que decidí recorrer los pasillos y he escuchado una cosa que no me ha agradado en lo más mínimo...

-¿Ah si¿Y qué puede ser ese comentario que no te haya agradado?

-Déjame pensar... creo que fue... el que acabas de hacer en este momento... -impulsé mi mano izquierda hacia el pálido rostro del rubio, impactando lo más fuerte que pude en su blanco pómulo dejándole una muestra de sangre en el rostro, haciendo que se girara y se pusiera una mano en el lastimado pómulo. Le mostré la mano mientras le apuntaba con la varita acercándome lo más que pude hacia él para enterrarle la varita debajo de la mandíbula-...extraño el poder que tienen las joyas muggles en casos como este...

-Te vas a arrepentir Gryffindor...

-¿No me digas?..-dije mientras le apretaba un poco más la varita-...creo que tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, Malfoy.

Él no decía nada, simplemente me miraba con desprecio, de la misma manera en la que yo lo miraba. Fruncí el seño aún más y entrecerré un poco más los ojos.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? Soy dos años mayor que tu... no podrías contra mi...

-¿A caso me retas, Lucius?

De reojo, podía ver a Snape quien intentaba decir cosas para "inatentar aminorar" la situación, pero al parecer las palabras no le salían. Sentí un movimiento del Slytherin, intentaba sacar la varita. Bueno.. si insistía tendría pleito ahí.

-Eh... Lucius... creo que no deberías...

-Calla Snape...

-Vaya, vaya... al menos el chico Snivellus tiene cerebro y sabe lo que le conviene...

-Una Gryffindor como tu no podría vencerme...

-Ay Lucius me das lástima...siempre tan seguro de ti mismo... qué pena...sólo tengo una advertencia para ti...aléjate de mi amiga. La vuelves a lastimar y ya verás como una Gryffindor como yo puede vencerte...no me das miedo... ni tu ni tus estúpidos amigos...

Escuché unos pasos venir por el corredor y sentí como Lucius guardaba su varita,pero yo no desistí.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

No me moví. Pude sentir la mirada desafiante de la profesora McGonagall detrás de mí hasta que se puso frente a mi y me miró a los ojos.

-Señorita Bloom, baje su varita. Para eso existe el club de duelo.

Miraba a Lucius con ocio y no quería bajar mi varita pero la mirada de la profesora me hizo desistir.

-¿Podría explicarme qué es lo que sucede¿Y porqué el señor Malfoy tiene sangre en la mejilla?

-Nada profesora... solo le enseñaba al señor Malfoy que debe tratar mejor a las mujeres...-dije sin dejar de mirar a la sierpe y aún con la varita en la mano-...no como trapos sucios...

-Cabe mencionar, profesora, que la señorita Bloom atentó contra mi sin siquiera provocarla... eso amerita que le bajen puntos... o qué se yo... ¿suspenderla, tal vez?

-No me dé una cátedra de cómo tratar a mis alumnos, joven Malfoy. Seguro lo merecía. Ahora vayan a cenar... y usted señorita Bloom, irá a mi despacho después de cenar.

Diablos... ahora si estaba en problemas...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización.**

**Hasta el próximo capiiiii.**

**Gab Malfoy.**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Hola a todos nuevamente!! Acá vengo con otro capi. Contestando a algunos reviews que me dejaron, es lo siguiente: ya sé que faltó interacción de Gab con Sirius en el capi anterior, pero es que no puedo meter tanto de Sirius y Gab porque se me satura de enojos y pleitos la historia, jajajaa... por eso no lo hice. Y si, le di algunos giros inesperados a la historia y creo que así ha quedado mejor.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Ya saben que lo hago sin fines de lucro y que la mayor parte de los personajes, así como los escenarios, le pertenecen a Rowling.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

**XI**

-Profesora McGonagall...¿quería verme?

Ahí estaba yo. Parada en la puerta del despacho de la profesora, tímidamente recargada en la imponente puerta de caoba que me daba la bienvenida a lugar que nunca había visitado. Sabía que estaba en problemas, y ahora debía afrontarlos.

-Pase, señorita Bloom. Tome asiento.

Lentamente, abrí más la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí, dubitativa. No sabía lo que me deparaba en ese despacho en el momento en que tomara asiento justo frente a la subdirectora. Suspiré y tomé asiento calladamente y la miré.

-Quiero que me explique lo que sucedió en el pasillo...sin omitir detalle...

Suspiré nuevamente. Debía escoger con cuidado mis palabras, si no... sería peor.

-...bueno... estaba caminando con Reikha y de pronto escuché una conversación que no me gustó en lo más mínimo. Malfoy hablaba con Snape sobre usar a mi amiga para darle celos a Narcisa Black... y bueno... yo no pude contenerme, porque me enojé mucho y... bueno... ya sabe el resto...

-¿Sabe que debería restarle puntos a su casa por este incidente, verdad?

-Si, profesora...

-¿También sabe que me han llegado rumores de que desarmó a un Ravenclaw hace unos días en los pasillos y por lo que también debería de restar puntos a su casa?

-Si...-rayos! No sabía que supiera eso... ¿Quién le habrá dicho? Ay... ahora si-...profesora...

-Bien... ahora que está consciente de eso, quiero hablar con usted de otras cosas...

¿Eh¿No le iba a restar puntos a la casa¿No iba a darme un gran sermón por haber utilizado la varita en los pasillos y no en el club de duelo? Entonces ¿Para qué me había citado ahí?

-Eh... profesora... yo...no entiendo...

-Bueno, junto con el director estuve revisando sus exámenes, cosa que no puede resultar difícil para el profesor Dumbledore o para mi, basta con un pequeño encantamiento...-se acercó a la mesilla que tenía del lado izquierdo y comenzó a servir una taza de té-...le apetece té?

-Eh... si por favor...

-¿Una o dos de azúcar?

-Dos por favor...

-...bien...-sirvió una segunda taza de té y siguió hablando mientras la preparaba-...y bueno pudimos darnos cuenta que ha tenido unas de las mejores calificaciones en la mayoría de las materias...aquí tiene..

-Gracias...-me acercó la taza mientras yo la miraba confundida y me llevaba el té a la boca, quemándome la lengua, e intenté disimular un poco el ardor-...¿yo¿de las notas más altas? Pero eso es...

-¿Imposible¿Extraño¿Mentira?

-Extraño podría ser...

-No lo es señorita. A menos que haya obtenido los exámenes por otro lado...-me dirigió una mirada significativa pero negué y siguió hablando-...lo cual me parecería poco probable, debido a su capacidad de aprendizaje.

-No sé si deba tomar eso como un cumplido...

-Es un cumplido, señorita, pero es la verdad.

-Eh... gracias?...-le di otro sorbo al té esperando que estuviera de mejor temperatura después de unos cuantos soplos que le había dado, pero inexplicablemente, seguía igual de caliente que hacía nos minutos y volví a quemarme..

-OH! Olvidé decirle que el té está muy caliente...disculpe...

-No sé preocupe...-dejé la taza en el escritorio y me llevé las manos a las piernas, intentando alisar un poco mi falda que se encontraba medio arrugada-...está bien...

-Como le decía, me ha enorgullecido mucho tenerla en mi casa, sin duda es usted una gran maga...

No dije nada. Simplemente la dejé hablar mientras esperaba que el té se enfriara, no quería volver a quemarme la lengüita y que después se me hinchara como en casa de mi abuela.

-...supongo que eso se lo habrá dejado claro a Simmons¿cierto?

-Eh...supongo que si...

-Bueno... espero que usted también se enorgullezca de estar en la casa de Godric Gryffindor.

-Lo hago...

-Bien, pasando a otro punto de los muchos que espero poder tratar esta noche, es el siguiente...¿Ha decidido ya la carrera que quiere hacer?

-Pues... a decir verdad no mucho... siempre que estoy decidida por algo, sucede una cosa nueva y me decido por esa otra cosa...así que la verdad no sabría decirle...

-Y ahora...¿por qué cosa está decidida?

-Bueno... quería...o más bien quiero, ser Auror...

-Una carrera interesante. Peligrosa además. Aunque puedo decirle con toda seguridad que tiene unos excelentes tutores particulares en casa...

-Gracias...-ay es que mis padrecitos santos eran tan buenos, y además también habían sido excelentes alumnos. También de Gryffindor como yo, y ahora se habían convertido en dos de los mejores aurores que trabajaban para el ministerio. Sonreí.-...lo sé.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que no vale la pena ahondar en eso. Aún tiene tiempo para pensarlo, pero dadas sus aptitudes para la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, creo que le va a ir muy bien.

-Gracias, profesora...-Le di un pequeño sorbo al té esperando no volver a quemarme, pero gracias al cielo estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Le di un sorbo más grande y finalmente pude saborear aquél dulce sabor-...eh profesora... ¿cuáles eran los otros puntos de los cuales quería hablarme?

-Bueno...esperaba que tu me lo comentaras...

-No comprendo, profesora...

-Sabes.. además de ser la subdirectora y profesora de esta institución, también soy otra cosa... soy una mujer, no seré una adolescente como tu o las demás alumnas, pero mujer a fin de cuentas. Y me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosillas que alguien más podría pasar desapercibidas. Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, Gabrielle...

-Eh...gracias?...-¿de qué hablaba¿Se le había botado un tornillo o algo? Ahora si no tenía idea de que hablaba-...se ha dado cuenta de cosas? Disculpe, pero...sigo sin comprender a lo que se refiere...

-Verás...-dejó su taza de té en el escritorio y se recargó en su respaldo, juntando las manos frente a su rostro-...me dado cuenta que ha tenido problemas con...Black...cierto?

-Ah...eso...-suspiré. Por un momento creí que me diría que había algún rumorcillo desperdigado por ahí sobre mi, pero no...era sobre Black...aunque a saber lo que me diría.

-Si...eso... bueno, me he dado cuenta que su amistad con el chico Black ha decaído un poco..

-Si... bueno... tal vez...

-Es complicado, me supongo... por eso no la obligo a hablar, pero me gustaría que supiera que si necesita algo, ya sabe donde encontrarme¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, profesora...

-Bien, ahora termine con el té que debe ir a dormir...

-Oh...si, el té...-le di un sorbo largo y me lo terminé dejando la taza en el escritorio y poniéndome de pié. Posteriormente, tomé cuidadosamente la taza y la dejé en la mesilla que estaba junto a la profesora y me dirigí a la puerta del despacho-...gracias, profesora...

-De nada... ah y por cierto...-hizo que me detuviera y la mirara nuevamente-...no le restaré puntos a su casa por esta ocasión, pero recuerde llevar su enojo fuera de los pasillos al club de duelo¿está bien?

-Está bien.

-Buenas noches, señorita Bloom.

-Buenas noches profesora McGonagall.

oOoOoOo

-Sabes Moony... siempre pensé que McGonagall nunca había sido adolescente...

-¿Por qué lo dices?..-dijo el ojimiel mientras reía al observarme tumbada en la cama mientras veía fijamente el techo.

-Porque me dijo que ella entendía lo que me pasaba con Black...

-Bueno, al menos pudiste esclarecer esa duda para quienes la teníamos...¿Y qué más te dijo la profesora¿Te regañó?

-No... no precisamente...solo dijo que llevara mi enojo fuera de los pasillos y que me quedara en el club de duelo...

-Y ¿nada más?

-Si... nada más...

Suspiré y me estiré lo más que pude, mientras el bostezo que emitía parecía como si se fuera a comer a Remusin. Ay que bien se sentía estar libres de preocupaciones de cualquier tipo.

-Oye Gab...

-Dime Moony...

-Y yo nunca me enteré si le ayudaste o no a Sirius con lo de su cita¿recuerdas?

-Ah si... pues no le ayudé porque no me volvió a pedir ayuda. No soy quien para andarle recordando de sus planeaciones de citas.. si él no se mostraba interesado¿para qué iba a hacerlo yo?

-Si... tienes razón...

-Oye ahora que lo pienso... ¿no has visto a Reikha? Desde hace rato que no la veo...

-Si, se había quedado en el comedor con Kagime...

-Ya... oye y por cierto... ¿cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos?

-Van muy bien...es una niña increíble, Gab... gracias por presentarnos..

-Cuando se casen, me das las gracias...pero igual las acepto ahora...

Abracé al ojimiel fuertemente. Dios como lo quería, cuando de pronto se escucharon gritos provenientes del dormitorio de chicos. Parecía una discusión entre un par de enamorados, bueno... más bien la chica parecía una psicópata y el otro solo intentaba aminorar las cosas...

-Pero Lily!!! Es que... tu no entiendes!!!

-No me digas que no entiendo Potter... vuelvo a ver algo mío entre tus cosas y verás de lo que soy capaz!

¿James y Lily¿Peleando? Jojo...esto si que no me lo podría perder.

Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama y me puse mis pantuflitas de ositos cafés y de ojitos movibles y tomé a Remus de la mano y nos acercamos a las escaleras para ver lo que sucedía.

En efecto. James y Lily discutían, y Lily estaba bastante enojada al parecer, más de lo normal, y además traía algo en su brazo...parecía un diario rosita bien cursi así como es ella...

-Yo no lo tomé Lily! Lo juro!

-Si, claro... y apareció en tu baúl por obra de Peeves, cierto?

-Pero es la verdad!!

-No te creo!

-Lily!

-No me grites... y ya te lo dije, la próxima vez que te pille algo mío, verás!

-Pues entonces no esculques mis cosas!

-Me estás diciendo cotilla??

Oh...oh... ahora si... ya se le armó la de dioses... pobrecito Potter... a ver si podía salir de esta. Escuché a Moony, quien estaba a mi lado en las escaleras mientras observábamos semejante escena, cuando de pronto, tuve que abrir los ojos como plato por lo que había pasado.

Evans había abofeteado a Potter y este caía de las escaleras, golpeándose la cabeza con los escalones mientras caía, cuando de pronto, cayó justo donde está la esquina del sillón y se dio...uy!... la entrepierna...ouch...

¿Reír o no reír? He ahí el dilema. No era mi costumbre reírme de las desgracias ajenas... ahora estaba en un dilema, reírme de Potter quien me molestaba a cada rato con Black o le deformaba las alas a mi pobre lechucita o no reírme... joder... creo que reiré, no aguanto más...

A pesar de mis esfuerzos por contener una enorme carcajada, no pude más y comencé a reír mientras veía como Moony reía también. Bueno al menos no me vería tan mal.

Después de un rato de reír y llorar de la risa y de que mi pobre estomaguito sufriera las consecuencias, me calmé... un poco... y bajé las escaleras, pero Potter ya se había levantado después de estar retorciéndose en el piso. Evans por su parte, se regresaba al dormitorio, supongo que iría a guardar su preciado cuadernillo, quien sabe. Me encogí de hombros mientras miraba de reojo a Potter y yo reía por lo bajo.

-Si, si... ríete lo que quieras Bloom...

-Al menos yo no robo pertenencias de los demás, Potter...bien merecido lo tienes...

-Ah...calla...

Seguí riendo para mi misma cuando me di media vuelta y me dirigí al comedor a ver si Reikha seguía ahí.

Caminaba tranquilamente, o más bien trotaba mientras la buscaba, tarareando cancioncillas cursis en el camino choqué contra un chico, de Gryffindor... pero mayor que yo. Anthony Cadwell.

-Ay...perdona Anthony... no te vi...

-No hay problema pequeña... estoy bien...

-¿Pequeña? Vamos si solo soy dos años menor.. yo no sé el afán de los demás en llamarme así...

-Bueno... es que estás pequeñita...

-Ja! muy gracioso... soy una pigmea y así me gusta... puedo escabullirme más fácil, lero, lero...

-Por cierto...curiosas pantuflas...

Ay no! No otra vez... me miré los pies y efectivamente, me había olvidado de cambiármelas pantuflas de ojos por mis zapatos y había salido así por todos los pasillos cuando todos estaban despiertos aún...

-Eh... gracias... si quieres te las presto después...-giré los ojos y me acomodé el cabello intentando disimular mi vergüenza.

-Muy amable de tu parte... ¿A donde vas?

-A buscar a una amiga... se llama Reikha.. ¿la conoces?

-Eh..si.. es una niña toda jipi que siempre está contigo¿no?

-Esa misma... ¿La has visto?

-Si... está en el comedor...

-Bueno.. entonces me voy a buscarla..

-Te acompaño...

-Eh... bueno... gracias...

Y ahí iba yo... acompañada por este apuesto joven golpeador del equipo de Quidditch de último año. Ay que bonitos son los partidos cuando se observaba este panorama¿verdad?

-Por cierto... ¿Te gustan las adivinanzas?

-¿Las adivinanzas? No... las odio la verdad

-Con razón...

-¿Con razón que?

-Nada nada... ideas mías...

-Ya...

-¿Y has encontrado algo?

-Eh?

-Si... algo..fuera de lo normal...

-Eh... bueno.. el otro día había una pluma de águila en mi mochila... pero supongo que se metió en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...

-¿Entonces la viste?

-¿Eh¿De qué hablas Anthony?

Ay dioses! Ese niño me daba miedo. ¿Cómo sabía eso¿Quién le había dicho? Ay de verdad no me gusta nadita...

-Solo mantén los ojos abiertos, seguro lo verás...por cierto... me mandaron esto para ti. Ábrelo a ver que dice... claro... si quieres que sepa...

-Eh... gracias...

Extendí la mano y léeme entregó otro papel color rosa con el mismo sello rojo que el primero de ellos. O sabía si abrirlo frente a él o no, pero lo que sí hice fue suspirar de mala gana. ¿No podía entender que ya NO quería más papeles? En fin, lo abrí cuidadosamente y no pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

**"_Aquí estoy"_**

la misma caligrafía y demás... pero ahora solo se reducía a un par de palabras y a unos ojos verdes que me miraban expectante a lo que pudiera decir. Me quedé mirando el papel mientras le dirigí una tímida mirada al Gryffindor de último curso. ¿Era él? Y tanto esperar para que un día solo llegara a interrumpir mis paseos por los pasillos? Por su culpa Black ahora me trata de esa manera?! Aaaaaay!

-¿Tu?

-¿Sorprendida?

-Pues... algo...si...

-No sabía que no se te dieran bien las adivinanzas, Gabrielle...

-Yo...es que no me gustan...

-Me he dado cuenta...

Me miraba, como si pidiera a gritos que lo besara. ¿estaba loco cierto? Ja! No lo iba a hacer.

-Pero...yo...¿Por qué yo?..-enarqué una ceja mientras seguía sosteniendo el papel en ambas manos.

-Porque si... porque me gustas desde hace dos años...

-Pero yo... yo no...

-No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia... sol te digo lo que pienso...

-Y no crees que habría sido más sencillo que me lo dijeras directo?! Ay los hombres como son inútiles...

-Oye, oye... no me culpes por ser tímido...

-¿Tímido? Vamos Anthony que te has liado con cuanta chica aparece por tu camino...

-Está bien... fallo mío...¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? Ya te dije que odio las adivinanzas... dímelo completo... C-O-M-P-L-E-T-O.

-Está bien... mira sé que tu andas loquita por el tal Black... y te iba a proponer una cosa...

-¿Ah si¿y esa cual es?

-Tu me gustas... así que bueno... si ayudándote de esta manera t hago feliz... lo haré..

Ay que tierno era el niño¿no es mono? Solo que me asustaba... ya no sabía que hacer... si decirle que prosiguiera o se callara y me dejara con mis líos de adolescente en paz...

-...ajá...

-...bueno... iba a proponerte que estuvieras conmigo...para darle celos a Black... y después... cada quien por su camino... ¿te agrada?

Oi! Me agrada como piensa... pero yo no soy así... no quiero que se enamore de mi (ay! que modesta soy) y que luego se desilusione o que viva desilusionado sabiendo que yo no lo querré...

-Mira... Anthony... aprecio lo que quieres hacer...pero... yo... yo no siento nada por ti... y no me gustaría que las cosas se complicaran... y bueno... ya sabes que soy un poco histérica... y no me gustaría que pensaras que yo podría estar contigo por... por una razón en específico que no es verdad...

-Gab... escucha... yo sé que no te gusto... pero al menos así te tendré y sabré si me gustas de verdad...¿te gusta la idea?

-Pues...de gustarme... me gusta...pero no sé... lo veo difícil... tengo que pensarlo...

-Piénsalo... y me avisas mañana...qué no es esa tu amiga? La jipi?

-Eh?...ah si! Bonham!!!

Le grité a Reikha lo más fuerte y la miré mientras reía a carcajadas con Kagime, aquella tierna rubia de ojos azules perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw.

-Ay Bloom¿Qué te dijo McGonagall? Cuenta, cuenta!!!

-Eh... nada... nada en concreto... oye Bonham... recuerdas los papeles? Me llegó otro... mira...

Le tendí el papel a la hermosa morena y esperé a que lo leyera...

-Aquí estoy¿Qué clase de mensaje es ese? Dile al infame de los papelitos que a ver si ya se deja de jueguitos...

-Eh... díselo tu...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-ejem...

EL golpeador se aclaró la garganta, intentando aminorar la situación y que Bonham se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Anthony Cadwell, ella es Reikha Bonham... Reikha... el es Anthony Cadwell... el infame de los papelitos...

Miré divertida la cara que ponía Reikha, mientras sus ojitos se ponían acuosos de la vergüenza.

-Ay! Pero si eres tu! Que cosas ¿no? Bueno... yo... lo de infame.. es cierto ¿sabes? Eres un infame!!!...-me señaló mientras miraba a Anthony con ojos de cocinera china-... Ésta estaba enojada todo el tiempo porque eres pésimo para las adivinanzas!

-Si bueno... yo... lo siento?

-Ya Bonham... está bien... de hecho Anthony tiene una idea...

-Ah si? y cuál es?

Me acerqué a la morena y comencé a decirle lo que me había dicho Anthony, a lo cual ella solo respondió con un apretón de mejillas para el Golpeador y le sonrió.

-Ay! Pero que lindo eres ehhh... mira que ayudar así a mi amiguita mágica... y sin ningún precio a cambio...

-Si bueno... el precio no lo había puesto porque aún no había decidido si lo hacíamos o no, cierto Gab?

-¿Precio¿Cuál precio?

-¿Puedes simular que eres mi novia por un rato?

-Ay Bloom...mira que ofertota te está haciendo... yo que tu, aceptaba...

Le dirigí una mirada asesina a Reikha y suspiré... ¿qué más podía hacer? Él todo guapote me estaba intentando ayudar a hacer ver a Sirius que yo si valía algo a cambio de simular ser su novia... hum... repasemos... alto... lindo cuerpo.. ojos verdes, castaño, cabello larguito... ay! Que me perdonen los dioses por lo que voy a hacer...pero...

-Bueno...

* * *

**¿Y¿Les gustó¿Lo odiaron? Digan todo lo que quieran en un Review. Ya saben como... solo le aprietan a "Go" y listo.**

**Besitos y hasta el próximo capi. Gab Malfoy.**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Gracias por seguir el fic chicas! Me alegra que les esté gustando. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y si, sé que estoy tardando en actualizar, pero la inspiración anda de vacaciones por quien sabe donde, así que me tardo un poco más, y solo escribo algunas ideas y cuando ya tengo varias, hago el capi xDDDD**

**Ya saben que hago esto sin fines de lucro y que todo, a excepción de algunos personajes, pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

**Saludos.**

* * *

**XII**

-Anthony...¿estás seguro de que de verdad quieres hacer esto?

-Claro Gabrielle¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es que... me da pena por ti... porque tu me quieres y yo... yo...

-Eres la mejor chica que hay en este colegio...

-Ay Anthony eso no es cierto...

Y de verdad no era cierto. Si fuera la mejor chica de todo el preciado colegio, no le estaría haciendo eso a ese pobre chico que me quería de verdad.

El que minutos antes le hubiese dicho que si quería ser su "novia" solo para darle celos a Black me parecía una buena idea, una magnífica idea de hecho, pero yo no era así, no me gustaba utilizar a las personas, y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Comenzaba a sentir que debería retractarme de lo que había dicho anteriormente..

-Anthony creo que esta es una mala idea...

-No lo es... ahora... ¿lista para comenzar el juego?

-Anthony... de verdad... no quiero lastimarte..

-No lo harás... ¿estás lista?

Suspiré. El chico no me hacía caso y me rendí.

Estábamos ahí frente al retrato de la señora gorda antes de entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor, y yo dudaba, hasta que sentí el apretón de la morena en mi hombro derecho y como Anthony me tomaba de la mano y me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla izquierda. Awww ¿no es tierno?

En fin. Volví a suspirar y dije la contraseña. El retrato se abrió y la sala , y como de costumbre, estaba atiborrada de gente, incluido mi ojimel y el moreno de fuego, junto con Potter quien ya se había recuperado por completo de aquél duro golpe para su masculinidad.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar aquél espectáculo y sentí una mirada. Una mirada penetrante, una mirada indescifrable. Busqué los ojos de aquella mirada y encontré un mar color gris que me miraba fija y atentamente.

Sirius me miraba serio. Como muy pocas veces lo había visto mirar a alguien. Le correspondí la mirada, intentando no parecer sentirme desdichada por lo que le estaba haciendo a Anthony, sino contenta porque había descubierto quién era el chico de los papelillos rosas.

Sentí como Anthony pasaba su fornido brazo sobre mis hombros y me acercaba a él abrazándome, mientras otros tres o cuatro chicos se acercaban a saludarnos y a felicitarnos.

¿Pero felicitarnos de qué¿Por utilizar a un pobre chico al que le gusto para que quien me gusta a mi vea de lo que se ha perdido? Eso no merece una felicitación. Tal vez para Anthony Cadwell, pero no para mi.

En fin, no pude hacer más que encogerme de hombros y sonreír ante quienes nos felicitaban, mientras Reikha estaba del otro lado de la sala hablando con Moony, como yo le había pedido que le explicara la situación, sin que Black lo supiera, ni siquiera Potter.

Moony me dirigió una mirada de aprobación y se acercó a nosotros dos con una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro.

-Vaya, vaya... pero si tu eras el chico de los papelitos. Pues felicidades amigo, te has ganado una joya.

-Moony... no digas eso...

-Gab, es verdad...-dijo Anthony mientras me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla-...eres una joya...

Le sonreí. ¿Era una broma cierto? Dios... cada uno de sus cumplidos me hacía sentir peor. Seguramente ya me acostumbraré a esos cumplidos sin sentirme mal... al menos eso espero.

Me tomó de la mano y fuimos a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, el cual Anthony escogió estratégicamente cerca donde estaba sentado mi moreno. Intenté disimular la mejor de las sonrisas y abracé a Anthony, cuando de pronto, el me besó.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Eso no estaba en el trato... ¿o si? Ay ya no recuerdo. El caso es que me había dado un rápido y tierno beso en los labios y había sentido por primera vez lo cálidos que eran sus labios. Por no decir que eran completamente besables. Pero debía comportarme como buena señorita que era.

Le sonreí y lo miré a los ojos, después me abrazó y nos quedamos mirando la chimenea.

-Así que lo has encontrado eh?

-Vaya, cada vez eres más observador Black..-le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si bueno... me alegro por ti, Bloom...

-Gracias Sirius

-Si, gracias Black...

Anthony habló y sentí que Sirius iba a matarlo con la mirada. Si sus ojos fueran pistolas, Anthony estaría muerto ya.

-Supongo que estarás contento, Cadwell..

-A decir verdad lo estoy...

-Que bueno... deberías...

-Si bueno, lamento arruinarte el momento de felicitaciones Black, pero quiero hablar algo con mi novia..

Sirius enarcó una ceja y resopló fuertemente, alejándose de ahí. Pude ver de reojo que le dirigía una mirada significativa a Reikha y esta reía como si le estuviera diciendo que se lo merecía.

James, como buen borreguito fue detrás del enfadado Black y ambos desaparecieron de la vista.

-Creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensamos, Anthony...

-No lo creo...¿le viste el rostro? Estaba muerto de celos...

-Ya...

-Gab.. vas a ir mañana a Hogsmeade?

-Si...

-Bueno, entonces ¿nos vemos temprano en la puerta del castillo?

-Si... supongo...

-Bueno.. entonces ¿tenemos una cita?

-Si, creo que es así...

-Que bueno...

El chico se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar mientras yo me quedé en el sillón junto con Reikha.

-Y Gab...

-¿Dime, Anthony?

-Todo va a salir como lo planeamos...

-Eso espero, Anthony...eso espero...

Le sonreí y él regresó para tomarme del rostro y darme un tierno beso en los labios.

Suspiré mientras lo veía subir a su dormitorio y me recargué en el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pancita.

-Bueno... eso salió bien no?

No necesitaba que Reikha respondiera, podría predecir lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Viste la cara de Black, Bloom?

-Por supuesto que le vi la cara... estaba enojadísimo...

-Moony me ha dicho que le ha parecido una buena idea la de Anthony..

-¿Es mi imaginación o a todos les parece buena idea menos a mi?

-Gab...-la morena me giró el rostro para que la mirara-...el tiene bien claro que tu no lo quieres y él solito se ofreció... no tienes que sentirte ml de nada, nena.

-Pero...¿Y si lo que siente se incrementa?

-Pues allá él... ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es... poner celoso a Black para que se dé cuenta de lo que ha perdido por idiota.

No sé que hacían Moony y Reikha para que me alegrara cuando creía que no podría hacerlo. Siempre me decían una simple frase y me hacían sonreír.

oOoOoOo

Es extraño... Sirius no ha aparecido por ningún lado. Llevamos más de dos horas en Hogsmeade y sin rastro de él. Se que había ido al paseo porque lo había escuchado en un de los carruajes y había visto por ahí su linda cabellera negra.

-Gab!!

-Hola Kagime!!

-Me he enterado de la buena noticia, felicidades!!

Cuando iba a saludarla, me guiñó el ojo izquierdo. Sabía que Moony le había contado de mis planes con Anthony, porque además ese par se cuenta todo, así que era indiscutible que Kagime lo hubiera sabido por él.

Aquél día me había levantado de muy buenos ánimos, y había dejado mis pensamientos sobre hacerle daño a Anthony de lado. Estaba disfrutando el paseo al máximo y no dejaría que nada me lo arruinara.

-Y gracias Kagi... nos vemos después vale? Tengo que ir a buscar a Anthony...adiós!

-Adiós Gab!

Me gritó la rubia mientras caminaba por las callecitas de aquél lindo pueblito, observando la gente mientras caminaban, comprando algunos regalos, observando las nuevas escobas para los jugadores de Quidditch, Honeydukes repleto de niños pequeños, y no tan pequeños también... Zonko, aquella magistral tienda de bromas también estaba atiborrada, y además Potter estaba ahí... logré verle las gafas detrás de un pequeño niño emocionado.

Detrás de esa enmarañada cabellera, logré ver el hermoso cabello negro de Sirius, ambos salían de la tienda con algunos productos de la tienda y se las entregaban a unos pequeños niños que no podían entrar. Si a pesar de todo, aquél moreno era lo mejor que había. Lástima que fuera tan patán.

Lo miré desde lejos, y pude comprobar que me había mirado, agachando la cabeza como si me estuviera saludando y fuera un crío tímido que solo pudiera hacer eso en vez de acercarse a saludar. Pude ver que le decía algo a James mientras ambos me miraban. Intenté desviar la mirada, pues me incomodaba que se hubieran dado cuenta de que los miraba. Pero segundos más tarde, habían desaparecido y solo estaban los pequeños niños.

Caminé unos pasos más hacia la izquierda y vi una florería donde vendían unas hermosas orquídeas blancas. Dios... como amaba aquellas flores... eran incluso mucho más hermosas que las rosas rojas que estaban en un florero junto a ellas.

Si Anthony de verdad me conociera... me hubiese dado orquídeas... no rosas...

En fin... me encogí de hombros y me di media vuelta, dirigiéndome a una banquita cerca de donde había unos niños jugando con su madre o la niñera... cuando de pronto, escuché la voz de alguien que no pensé que fuera a hablar conmigo... a ver que rayos quería ahora..

-Hola Bloom...¿Y tu novio?

-Hola Potter... pues Anthony anda por allí.. me dijo que compraría algo para Quidditch, un equipo de seguridad nuevo o algo así... y el tuyo?

-Muy graciosa... pero si te refieres a Black anda jugando con unos niños... probando unos productos de Zonko.

-Ya...bueno... ¿qué necesitas? Porque supongo que para venir a hablar conmigo es porque necesitas algo con urgencia...

-Pues te equivocas... solo vengo a conversar...

-Vaya...interesante, viniendo de tu parte...¿y de qué quiere conversar?

-Bueno... solo unas cuantas cosas... como por ejemplo... eh... ¿Cómo te llevas con Anthony?

La cosa estaba rara... ¿de cuando acá a Potter le interesaba mi vida privada¿Creía a caso que le iba a contar absolutamente todos los detalles sobre mi "noviazgo" con el hermosísimo Gryffindor?

-Bien...la verdad muy bien, gracias por preguntar...

-De nada... y ¿Te trata bien?

-Si, Potter, me trata bien...

-Y... ¿Y besa bien?

-Perdón?

Enarqué una ceja y fruncí en ceño... ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas?

-Si bueno, ya sabes... si es bueno besando, es decir, si te deja respirar o te mete la lengua hasta la garganta y hace que te ahogues..

-Potter... ¿qué rayos estás diciendo?

-OH, ya veo... entonces no sabe besar... humm... o besa mejor que Sirius...¿lo quieres¿Te gusta como novio? Cadwell, claro... por que si estás con él debe ser por algo...

¿Qué? A ver, a ver... ¿De qué rayos está hablando? Mejor que Sirius? Joder nadie en el mundo puede besar mejor que Sirius, y quien diga lo contrario se verá con mi varita...ejem... bueno, volviendo a lo mío... ¿De qué rayos hablaba Potter? OH! Seguro Black lo había mandado a investigar... maldición... pero Potter es demasiado idiota...

- Mira James Potter, si Sirius te ha mandado a investigar deberás decirle que eres demasiado idiota como para hacer las preguntas correctas para recibir respuestas... dile que la próxima vez que quiera saber algo, que me lo pregunte él mismo, y que no mande a sus inútiles investigadores en su nombre...

-¿Sucede algo?

OH... Anthony... llegando justo a tiempo cual caballero medieval a salvarme de las preguntas estúpidas de este tonto...

-Nada amor... Potter ya se iba... cierto?

Le dirigí una mirada reprobatoria para que se largara e increíblemente captó a indirecta.

-Bueno, yo me voy... me esperan... Bloom.. Cadwell... un placer...

Al fin se fue...Merlín! Si no llegaba Anthony terminaría estampándolo contra el césped húmedo debajo de la banquita donde estaba sentada. Suspiré fuertemente y Anthony me dio un beso en los labios... No entendía por qué lo hacía estando él y yo solos... pero bueno...

-Pareciera como si te hubiese salvado de algo...

-Si bueno... lo has hecho...-me puse una mano en mi pecho y pude sentir como mi preciado corazoncito latía a gran velocidad y podía sentir como si fuese a salírseme del pecho debido al enojo-...oye por cierto... ¿dónde te metiste todo este tiempo? Te he estado buscando tonto...

-Bueno... es que estaba buscando algo y lo encontré... no es mucho, pero quería dártelo...-sacó el brazo que escondía detrás de su espalda y me entregó un gran ramo de rosas rojas...rosas...-...espero que te guste, Gab...

-Gracias Anthony...pero no deberías haberte molestado...-tomé el ramo de rosas que me entregaba el chico y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla-...son muy lindas...

Pude ver a lo lejos, la mirada penetrante del moreno... definitivamente no le gustaba nada que yo estuviera con Anthony Cadwell... pero bueno... él se lo perdía... James había regresado con él y le comentaba algunas cosas, que a juzgar por la expresión de Sirius, no le habían parecido, además había dado un golpe en la cabeza, alborotando más la cabellera azabache de James, dentando visible enojo en el moreno.

Anthony por su parte... me entregaba un ramo de rosas... No podía creer que minutos antes estuviera parada frente a una florería soñando con que alguna vez me regalaría Anthony unas orquídeas... unas preciosas orquídeas blancas con el centro color fucsia... pero esas ensoñaciones terminaron en cuando el chico me tomó por los brazos y me besó con fuerza y pasión. Yo no pude evitar corresponderle el beso, no quería que se sintiera mal... y a decir verdad... besaba bastante bien... no era como Sirius, pero... OH! Vamos Gabrielle debes dejar de compararlo!

-Vaya... gracias?

-Si bueno... creo que eso esparte del plan...

-Eh... como digas...

Me di cuenta de que Anthony lo había hecho a propósito, porque notó como Sirius se acercaba y comenzaba a caminar cada vez más cerca de nosotros. Yo solo lo vi de pasada y no pude evitar mirarlo de soslayo... no me gustaba hacer sentir mal a las personas, y con el plan, parecía que el único que disfrutaba era Anthony, y comenzaba a hastiarme de "engañarlo" y de engañar a Sirius.

En fin.. me quité dichos pensamientos de la cabeza cuando vi a la hermosa morena andar corriendo y dando saltitos de emoción por las callecitas del pueblo. Me daba mucha risa cuando se emocionaba por algo y comenzaba con sus saltitos y miraba los aparadores como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

-Anthony... debo hacer una compra más... me acompañas?

-Claro preciosa... vamos... llévame a donde quieras...

La verdad era que el chico, a demás de guapo, era algo gracioso, debía acreditárselo, pero de todas formas, yo era masoquista y me gustaba que me trataran mal... por eso me había enamorado del maldito casanova de Hogwarts.

Tomé a Anthony de la mano y sostuve con fuerza mi ramo de rosas para que no fuera a caerse y nos dirigimos a una tienda de chocolates. Sabía que era uno delos dulces preferidos de la morena y quería llevarle unos buñuelos que una vez mi madre nos había enviado cuando pasamos Navidad en el colegio. No era su cumpleaños ni nada, solo quería regalárselos.

Llegué a la tienda y un delicioso olor a chocolate me invadió por completo, casi como si fuera la máxima droga en este mundo... por el simple olor deberían hacerlo completamente ilegal, maldita sea!

Resignada, compré la caja de buñuelos y pedí que la envolvieran con papel color lila y un moño de tela rosa, pagué y salimos de la tienda. No podía permanecer un minuto más ahí si quería conservar la cordura.

Cuando íbamos de regreso a los carruajes, Reikha, Remus y Kagime se nos juntaron para llegar con nosotros y tomar el mismo carruaje al colegio, y todos, como son de curiosos, no pudieron evitar hacer la pregunta del millón de galeones...pero el aventurado en preguntar, fue Moony...

-¿Y qué dijo Black cuando vio que te daba las rosas?

-Pues la verdad no lo sé Moony... no lo vi...

-Bueno... ya le preguntaré...

-No, Moony, no lo hagas...

-Bueno...

Diablos, seguro le iba a preguntar... AH! Eso era lo malo de que tus dos mejores amigos estuvieran tan distanciados y con sentimientos encontrados...

Legamos al colegio y Anthony tomó un camino y yo el otro. Él se fue para el campo a entrenar para el partido de mañana y yo para la habitación, seguida por Reikha y por Moony.

-Toma Rei... se que te gustan...

Le entregué la caja de buñuelos y la pobre muchacha no pudo hacer más que poner los ojos tan acuosos como si de una dotación entera de plantas sagradas se tratara. A Moony le había comprado una bufanda de su equipo de Quidditch preferido, pero no le prestó mucha atención para solo prestármela a mi...

-No me mires así Moony...

-Las rosas son bonitas Gab... se que no son tus favoritas pero...

-No Moony... si de verdad me conociera y si de verdad le gustara, lo sabría todo de mi, no?

-Bueno... podría ser...

-Da igual... por cierto... Potter debería aprender a hacer investigaciones decentes. Es demasiado idiota para hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Y ahora qué hizo?

-En conjunto con Black además... lo mandó a indagar en mi "relación" con Anthony...y ahora sé a ciencia cierta que Sirius le ha contado a todo el colegio que nos hemos besado...

-Pero sabes que Sirius es así y que seguramente le contaría a todos...

-Ya... bueno, es igual... mañana será un nuevo día... a ver si una bludger loca no me golpea en la cabeza...

-Ay Gab... sabes que no será así...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el Capi, y espero no tardar tanto para el próximo. Saludos Gab Malfoy -**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Hola chics! gracias por sus comments,de verdad me hacen muy feliz. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**Ya saben que lo que hago es sin fines de lucro y la mayor parte de lospersonajes así como los escenarios son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. **

**Saludos **

* * *

**XIII**

-Vamos Gab!! Llegaremos tarde y nos perderemos de los mejores asientos y no veremos nada!!

-Reikha!! No me jales que me vas a tirar por las escaleras!!

Le decía yo a la morena mientras me jalaba dela mano y me arrastraba por los pasillos y por las escaleras sin importarle el riesgo de que fuéramos a tropezar y caernos las dos dándonos tremendo golpe que... bueno, preferiría no pensarlo demasiado la verdad.

En fin, ahí íbamos la morena y yo corriendo por los pasillos, los terrenos hasta que llegamos al campo de Quidditch, aquél magistral terreno lleno de hermosos jugadores y de pelotas mágicas completamente locas que en cualquier momento podrían amenazarte con golpearte la cabeza si llegaban a desviarse accidental, o quien sabe, intencionalmente hacia una.

-Mira mira, esos lugares están perfectos... ahí está Remus...

-Pero...pero... Bonham... estos asientos están demasiado altos...

-Pero aquí se ve bien...

-Pero y si nos caemos?

-Ay Bloom no seas paranoica, debes tener buena vista para admirar a tremendos ejemplares de la raza equis ye.

No pude decir nada... y es que la morena ya no me hacía caso por estar admirando quien sabe que cosas. Solo sabía que aquello era peligroso, si no moría por una contusión en la cabeza producida por una bludger, moriría por una caída descomunal como aquella... ¿No podía escoger asientos más abajo?

Me enredé la bufanda por el cuello y me acomodé el cabello sobre las orejas, poniéndome las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Porque aunque no lo pareciera, estaba haciendo un frío bastante feo, y a esa altura, se sentía aún más.

-Gab, tranquila, todo va a estar bien, ya va a empezar el juego.. por qué no te sientas? Te ves algo alterada..

-Moony... como no voy a estar alterada, con semejante altura... saben que le tengo fobia a las alturas!

-Ya, ya... anda ya...-me decía el ojimiel, cuando de pronto, las ovaciones comenzaron a sonar de una manera extremadamente fuerte. La verdad era que el estado alterado comenzó a esfumarse con esa adrenalina que comenzaba a sentirse.-...lo ves? Ya estás mejor, ahora ponte de pie y acércate al barandal.. ese es el segundo paso...

-Dioses...verán! ambos!

Moony y Reikha solo rieron y siguieron gritando como las demás personas. Los jugadores de Slytherin comenzaban a salir, y las gradas de la casa de la serpiente comenzaban a vitorear con grandes ánimos a los de su equipo. Quien diría que los Slytherins saben apoyar y gritar de esa manera.

Pero una ovación aún más grande que aquella se elevaba desde las gradas de Gryffindor hasta las de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, haciendo que la adrenalina fuera mucho mayor y que a mi se me quitara el miedo por esa descomunal altura.

Los 7 miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor saltaban galantes desde ese extraño elevador y se trepaban en sus escobas para dar gala de sus mejores movimientos al llegar a sus posiciones. Tenía que admitirlo, Potter se veía bien, bueno... lo más bien que se pueda llegar a ver ese tío. Ahí estaba Cody también, acercándose a su posición de cazador, y Anthony... dioses.. que bien se veía... lástima que solo fuese una simple atracción natural entre una persona equis equis y un equis ye.

-Gab ya viste que bien se ve Anthony?...-preguntó la morena extrañamente embelesada por ese chico de ojos verdes y cabello algo largo y ondulado.

Enarqué una ceja y giré el rostro algo lento, mirándola poco a poco. ¿De cuándo acá le parecía que Anthony se veía bien enfundado en su uniforme de Quidditch? Ya lo había visto así en infinidad de partidos, y ¿hasta ahora me decía que se veía bien?

-Eh?

-Si, míralo, míralo... se ve tan mono...

-Bueno...lo que tú digas, Reicita.

-No me tires de a loca, Bloomcipooh... míralo, si se ve tan lindo con ese uniforme pegadito...

Miraba a Reikha con la ceja enarcada y el ceño fruncido. Nunca me había percatado de que Anthony en realidad se veía bien con ese traje... pero... no sé, preferiría a Sirius Black en ese uniforme.. que se acerque a mi, me tome de la cintura como lo había hecho ese día en la sala común... que sostenga suavemente mi cuello, me acerque a él y comience a besarme, yo.. pasando mis manos por su espalda, enredando mis deditos en su hermoso cabello negro, tocando sus labios con los míos... OH Sirius!

-¿Me llamabas castaña?

-Eh?

Un sonido como de disco muggle que se atora en el reproductor me despertó de mi ensoñación perfecta, de Sirius acercándose a mi como esa vez que me besó... solo él y yo y nadie más. Maldita sea¿Por qué esa maldita costumbre mía de soñar despierta y de hablar mientras sueño? Ahora lo tenía a él junto a mi, mirándome con ojitos de ensoñación, como si fueran ojitos de perro moribundo que acaba de conseguir un lugar adoptivo. OH! Maldito seas Sirius Black...

-¿Que si me llamabas?

-Eh... no?

-Jumm.. es extraño... juré que habías dicho "Oh Sirius"

Pude escuchar la risa de Remus y Reikha junto a mi. Estaba completamente segura de que habían escuchado lo mismo que Sirius. Genial! En vez de apoyarme se ponían e mi contra. Miré a ambos suplicando apoyo pero al parecer había cavado mi propia tumba.

-Si?

-Si castaña, dijiste mi nombre.. a menos que conozcas otro Sirius en el castillo... lo cual creo que es improbable, ya que en mis cinco años estudiando aquí no he logrado conocer a alguien con nombre tan peculiar como el mío...

Maldición... ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debía hacer?

-Eh si... bueno... no, no te llamaba, Sirius...

-Segura?..-me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa. No prestaba atención a nada más. Ni siquiera prestaba atención al partido y que Cody hubiese caído de su escoba por intentar esquivar una bludger cuando estaba a punto de anotar. ¿Hacía cuánto había empezado el partido y cuándo habíamos anotado 40 puntos?

No presté mucha atención a lo que me decía Sirius. Miré hacia el partido y me quedé recargada sobre el barandal, fingiendo mirar a Anthony.

-Va bien el juego no?

-¿Segura, castaña? A ver... ¿quién anotó los primeros diez puntos?

-¿Cody?

-No... no fue Cody, fue Lizzy Thyme...¿a quién saludas?

-A Anthony.. ¿a quién más, Sirius?

-No sé.. ¿a Cody?¿a James?

-Si, claro... a James... mira, Anthony me está saludando...

-Si... y me está mirando de forma muy fea...creo que mejor me voy..

No! Sirius no te vayas! No me dejes aquí... mejor llévame contigo y vamos a la sala común... sácame de aquí, y aléjame de la vista de Anthony, por piedad!

-Eh... Sirius...

Él se detuvo y se quedó de pie dándome la espalda. Dios... se veía tan bien desde atrás... Ahora solo necesitaba despejar esas imágenes para hablarle en el momento que me diga su característico "Si castaña?" y no parecer una completa estúpida..

-Si?

-Eh... lamento todo lo que ha sucedido...

Me miró fijamente a los ojos. No necesitaba más. Con una simple mirada pudo derretirme. Volvió a colocarse junto a mi recargado en el barandal. Solo miraba hacia el partido pero en realidad no miraba absolutamente nada... aunque quien sabe...No dijo nada.. Solamente se quedó ahí y me pasó el brazo por los hombros haciéndome un cariño como el que Remus me haría a mi.

Sentirlo tan cerca me hacía sentir soñada, sin embargo, la mirada penetrante de unos ojos verdes en el campo de juego me hizo separarme de Sirius y él inmediatamente se extrañó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Anthony no deja de mirarte enfadado...

-Ya... pues debería saber que solo somos amigos, además, no vas a intentar nada... ¿o si?

-No, no lo intentaré...

No comenté nada sobre la palabra "amigos".Esa palabra sinceramente me frustraba demasiado, y yo ya no aguantaba mucho la "relación" que llevaba con Anthony.. Sirius apartó la mirada de mis ojos y las dirigió a James, alabando una jugada que yo sinceramente no había logrado ver por odiar a Anthony Cadwell en ese instante.

Reikha por su parte, no dejaba de ver a Anthony y Moony lanzaba miradas románticas a las gradas de Ravenclaw, topando esos preciosos ojos miel con los de una rubia con ojos azul zafiro.

No pude evitar sonreír por ellos. La verdad es que les iba bastante bien. Al menos había hecho una cosa bien entre todas las tonterías que hacía durante el resto de todos los días.

Me encogí de hombros. EL partido había terminado y no había prestado absolutamente nada de atención. De hecho me la había pensando en diversas cosas completamente opuestas entre si.

-Bueno... fue un juego interesante, no Gab?

-Si Moony, interesantísimo... ¿Cuántas miradas de Kagime lograste interceptar?

-Unas varias...por cierto¿te diste cuenta de que Reikha no le quitaba la mirada a Anthony de encima?

-Si era lo único que veía.. te apuesto a que si le preguntas quien anotó los primeros diez puntos del partido, te dirá que Cody...

-¿Qué dicen de mi, florecillas?

-Discutimos a ver si sabes quien anotó los primeros diez puntos del partido, Rei...

-Fue Lizzy no?

-Rayos...

¿A caso era yo la única que estaba fuera del partido aún estando parada en las gradas vitoreando a Gryffindor? Parece que si...

-Bueno, qué les parece si vamos a la sala común a festejar el triunfo de Slytherin?

-Vaya Padfoot, no creí que lo fueras a tomar tan bien...

-Bueno Moony, algo bueno saldrá de esto... ¿Por qué no bajamos a ver a Prongsie? Supongo que ha de estar desolado... aunque bueno, tomado en cuenta de que Lily Evans estaba viéndolo jugar, no creo que esté destrozado por haber perdido...

-Me parece una buena idea... así veo a Anthony... espero que no le haya afectado al ego y a la moral el haber perdido...

-Ay como si hubieran sido muchos puntos.. a penas ganó Slytherin por cinco míseros puntos...

-Bueno Rei... es Anthony.. son hombres... cualquier cosa podría suceder...

-Sabes castaña, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo...

-Vaya, muchas gracias, Sirius...

Bajamos sonrientes al campo. Kagime alcanzó a Moony y bajó con nosotros para ver a los del equipo. Reikha no apartaba la mirada de Anthony.. James estaba embelesado con Lily, aunque ésta estuviera como a diez kilómetros de distancia. Sirius me había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros y seguíamos caminando, cuando de pronto, vi a un enfadado Anthony Cadwell caminar decidido hacia nosotros...oh, oh... eso no sería nada bueno...

-Sirius... quita tu brazo...

-¿Qué?

-Tu brazo, quítalo...

-¿Por qué?

-Quítalo haz lo que...-demasiado tarde. Anthony había dado un golpe en la preciosa nariz de mi moreno y lo había tumbado al suelo, produciéndole una fea hemorragia nasal...Bueno... al menos no le lanzó una maldición imperdonable-...Sirius!!

-No te acerques a mi novia, Black... lo tienes clarito¿no?

-Anthony Cadwell¿Quién te crees para golpearlo?!

Para asombro de los demás, el chico se había tomado demasiado en serio el papel de "novio". ¿Era mi imaginación o ahora estaba actuado como si de verdad fuera mi pareja y estuviera completamente celoso?

-Soy tu novio... ¿¿recuerdas??

-Serás mi "novio" pero el es mi amigo... o qué... ¿golpearás a Moony también por jalarme el cabello¿O a James por acercarse a mi de nuevo?

-Vas a arrepentirte Cadwell...

-¿Qué harás¿Lanzarme a tus amigos¿No te tengo miedo Black...

Sirius permanecía en el suelo, sosteniéndose la sangre de la nariz.. Seguramente debió haber olvidado que llevaba la varita porque no se curaba a sí mismo. De pronto, se levantó e importándole un comino, se abalanzó hacia Anthony y lo golpeó en el rostro. Ahora peleaban como un par de críos. Un golpe por aquí, un golpe por allá. Seguramente al día siguiente tendrían varias contusiones y marcas de golpes en el rostro.

Moony y James intentaban separarlos sin ningún resultado. Kagime y Reikha miraban sorprendidas lo que estaba sucediendo. Cody llegó corriendo preguntándole a Reikha que era lo que sucedía, pero al llegar junto a ella, quedó con la misma expresión que la rubia y la morena.

Yo ya no sabía que hacer..¿Por qué diablos no podían dialogar y no llegar a la violencia?

-Basta!! BASTA YA!!

Grité pero nadie me hacía caso. Resoplé y saqué la varita. No tenía más opción, apunté hacia la bolita de Gryffindors, sin importarme quien saliera lastimado y quien no... bueno, más bien disparado hacia otro lado...

_-Everte Statum!!!_

Grité y los cuatro salieron expulsados a una distancia considerable. Salí corriendo por Sirius, observé su herida e iba a curarla, pero éste se negó. Moony se acercó a ayudar a James y Anthony regresaba de nuevo hacia Sirius.

-¿No entiendes Anthony? Aléjate de Sirius!

-Que se mantenga alejado de MI novia...

-Me mantendría alejado si no la quisiera idiota..- El moreno se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia Cadwell, conmigo en el medio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía al moreno de verdad enojado, y esa mirada, me daba miedo.-... y entiende que si no arremeto a golpes en tu contra de nuevo, es por ella...

-Púdrete Black!!

-Cállate Anthony!!

-No te estoy hablando a ti Gabrielle...

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?

-Lo que escuchaste Black, este pleito es entre tu y yo... ella n tiene que ver en esto.. así que vete largando ya...

Sirius se dio media vuelta mientras yo me quedaba mirando a Anthony a los ojos. No iba a permitir que me hablara así. Iba a contestarle cuando Sirius lo golpeó en el rostro nuevamente, empujándolo hacia atrás, Anthony iba a arremeter contra él, pero yo le apunté con la varita, encajándosela en la garganta.

-Escúchame bien Anthony, pero muy bien porque no volveré a repetirlo...-todos me miraban atentamente y en silencio, la morena al parecer estaba horrorizada y Kagime abrazaba a Moony. James tenía la misma expresión que Reikha y Sirius estaba rojo del enojo.-...Primero...nunca, NUNCA te metas con ninguno de mis amigos, entendiste... Segundo...en la vida vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, porque no respondo de mis actos..y tercero... terminamos...entendiste? T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S.

A pesar de que esa era una relación fingida, las cosas no estaban marchando como se habían planeado. Esa actitud de Anthony fue el acabose. No permitiré nunca que nadie me hable así ni que me trate como le dé la gana.

-Gabrielle... estás loca?

-No, no estoy loca... no.. ¿sabes qué? Si, lo estoy... estoy completamente loca desquiciada por haber aceptado este trato contigo.

Lograba ver a Reikha por el rabillo del ojo, y sabía que quería detener las cosas antes de que salieran peor. Y la entendí... me alejé de ahí antes de que Anthony dijera algo.

-Se acabó, Anthony...

Me di media vuelta y dejé al capitán del equipo de Quidditch con l boca abierta. Sirius se alejó junto a Moony y James, esperando que no arremetiera nuevamente en su contra. Kagime se levó a Cody de la mano pues seguí bastante sorprendido por la situación. Reikha se quedó atrás y tomó la escoba del Capitán y lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de las rodillas, haciendo que éste cayera al pasto.

-Tonto... deberías de darte cuenta de ciertas cosas... sabías que ella no te quería.. lo tomaste demasiado en serio y lo arruinaste... abre los ojos Anthoy... hay alguien que te quiere de verdad y estás idiotizado con algo que sabías que nunca iba a poder ser...

Dejó la escoba en el piso y corrió directo a mi, para tomarme de la mano, en la cual yo aún llevaba bastante fuerte la varita.

-Gab... yo...

-No digas nada, Rei... por favor... Moony, puedes acompañar a Sirius a la enfermería?

-Sirius se fue, Gab... se fue hacia algún lugar que no tengo idea donde sea...

Me detuve y corroboré por mi misma que el moreno efectivamente se había alejado. Maldita sea! Necesitaba un buen baño de agua tibia. Un buen baño y un tila de esas que sabe preparar Bonham. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

* * *

**¿Les gustó¿Lo odiaron? Díganmelo todo en un Review.**

**Besitooooos **

**Gab Malfoy **


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Siii, yo sé que me he tardado años en actualizar el fic, pero aquí está este capi...no me tardé tanto como con los anteriores. Perdonen por eso, pero luego no sé que escribir y me bloqueo.**

**Temo decirles que el fic ya está llegando a su fin... espero que no me odien por eso xD**

* * *

**XIV**

-Gab?

No respondí. No quería hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con Rei o con Moony. No tenía ánimos.

El partido de Quidditch había resultado completamente desastroso, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Todo iba tan bien, hasta que el "celoso sin sentido" de Cadwell había arrepentido intempestivamente contra mi moreno. Nunca los había visto tan enfadados, a ninguno de los dos, ni a James con esa cara de espanto.

Tampoco me enteré de que Reikha hubiese tumbado a Anthony al suelo con un golpe de su propia escoba. Solo lo escuché por ahí entre los murmullos en la sala común, pero no tenía siquiera ganas de que la morena me contara sobre lo que pensaba.

Desde ese día había estado sumamente callada. Solo iba por un poco de leche y pan tostado al comedor, iba directo a las aulas y de ahí a la sala común, más precisamente a mi dormitorio. Tampoco había visto a Sirius en toda esa semana. Y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas verlo, pero sabía que aquello terminaría catastrófico, igual que el partido.

-Gab.. yo sé que no quieres hablarme pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo...

Y si... algún día tendría que hacerlo, pero en ese momento no. No era que la culpara de que aquello hubiese resultado mal, no... tampoco la culpaba por haberme convencido de aceptar ese trato con Anthony... no la culpaba de nada, solo que no tenía ánimos de hacer nada...

-Bueno... solo venía a comentarte que Sirius preguntó por ti...

Como si fuera un resorte me levanté de la cama y me acomodé el cabello, mirando como me observaba de arriba abajo la morena.

-De verdad?

-No...

-Ach...

-Al menos sé como levantarte de la cama cuando no tienes ánimos de nada...

Le dirigí una mirada de cocinera china y crucé los brazos enfurruñada. Al menos me había hecho hablar...

-Eres mala...

-No soy mala... mala sería si ni siquiera viniera a ver si sigues respirando o no... además¿ya viste como estás¿Te has mirado al espejo en esta semana siquiera?

-Si... necesito hacerlo para peinarme ¿no?

-Si, si... ¿pero te has visto bien? Es más... toma el mío... mírate..

Suspiré y tomé el espejito. La verdad es que la morena tenía razón. No me había tomado siquiera la molestia de mirarme bien al espejo. Llevaba días sin maquillarme, sin arreglarme el cabello...solo me lo recogía con una liga y no le prestaba mucha atención. Mis listones de colores estaban abandonados, y no hacía nada para verme bien. Digo... ¿Para qué lo hacía? Después de aquello, seguro Sirius hubiese preferido no volver a acercarse a mi.

-Yo me veo normal...

-Si, porque te da igual como te veas... y a mi también, y a Remus y hasta a Sirius seguro le daría igual como te ves, porque te queremos, pero no puedes estar así siempre...

-Ya...¿y qué se supone que haga¿Aparentar que nada ha sucedido y que me siento orgullosa de haber engañado a Sirius con ese idiota?

-No, no... lo que debes hacer es darte un baño de agua tibia y ponerte un poquito de color en el rostro... mírate nomás... ¿ya viste lo pálida que estás? Digo.. de por si eres muy blanca, pero ahora se ve más... Además...-se hincó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados-...quieres que todo el mundo comience a preguntarse ¿qué te sucede y que lleguen personas indeseables a indagar en lo que sucedió en el partido y que te vean fea?

-Jo.. muchas gracias por lo de fea...

-Es que es la verdad, Bloomcipooh... ya te viste bien en el espejo... o creo que quieras que Sirius se dé cuenta de que te ha afectado esto... y tampoco creo que quieras que Moony se preocupe.. o incluso tu madre... ya ves que ella todo lo sabe aún sin estar presente...-se acercó a mi con cara de miedo-...que aquí entre nosotras... eso me da miedito...

Suspiré... aquello era verdad... no quería que Moony se preocupara ni que Reikha se diera cuenta de que sus esfuerzos por hacerme sentir bien no daban efecto. En fin.. resoplé y me levanté de la cama. Faltaban solo unos días para que el curso terminara y no quería presentarme con ese aspecto extraño en casa... aunque claro, seguro mi madre ya lo sabría.. y cuando llegue con ellos, me interrogará.. lo sé.. lo siento...

-Está bien pues... ¿Pero ahora para qué? Si ya va a ser hora de cenar y no habrá nada que hacer...

-Por eso mismo... imagina que te encuentras a Sirius en el camino.. o mejor aún, a Anthony y le demuestras que no le importa lo que sucedió...

-Pero si me importa...

-Si, bueno... pero eso él no lo sabe.. ¿o si?

-No...-Reikha rió y me hizo reír con ella-...tu y tus planes maquiavélicos, tonta...

-¿Y me dirás que no son divertidos?

-Si terminan bien, si...pero si no... ya ves lo que pasó con Anthony...

-Si... bueno.. yo quería hablarte de eso...

-Descuida, no te culpo de nada...

-Shhh... calla, déjame hablar...-guardé silencio para ver qué era lo que la morena tenía que decirme-... yo no sabía que las cosas se iban a poner así... tampoco sabía que me iba a fijar tanto en Anthony... además, yo sabía que podría terminar mal, pero quería...desesperadamente quería que Sirius se diera cuenta de lo tonto que ha sido, y si ese plan era la oportunidad, la tomé...

-Si.. pero...

-Shh... y bueno, yo no pensaba que todo fuera a ser de esa manera... lo que quiero decir es que... me gusta Anthony...

Me quedé boquiabierta. Reikha se cubrió la cara con las níveas manitas y se agachó escondiendo el colorado rostro entre las cobijas y cojines de mi cama, como si fura una avestruz aterrada, pensando que así, escondiendo la cabeza bajo tierra, el peligro pasaría y estaría a salvo...

-Rei... pero ya viste como es de celoso...

-Si, pero... vamos que no es por modestia, pero yo no tengo mucho de donde me pueda celar..

-Ay claro que si... no seas tonta... Además... no quiero que te lastime..

-Créeme que después de lo de Lucius, sé defenderme, y si la cosa se torna fea, puedo acudir a la varita de mi mejor amiguita mágica...

-Pues... si te interesa, deberás ganártelo, porque ahora o creo que tenga muchas ganas de vernos, además... me enteré que lo tumbaste con su propia escoba¿o me equivoco?

-No..-rio divertida, cubriéndose la boquita con las manitas y encogiéndose de hombros-...pero se lo merecía... está cieguito... hay gente que de verdad lo quiere y anda ahí de idiotita ilusionándose con alguien que no le iba a hacer caso desde el principio...

-Bueno... solo quiero saber que no te va a utilizar, porque a in de cuentas, a mi me usó también... pero en fin...

-Si bueno... ya sabe que no debe meterse con tus amigos..

-Si, creo que se lo dejé bien clarito...

-Demasiado claro, diría yo... bueno, entonces... ¿te bañas, arreglas y bajamos a cenar?

-Bueno... ya qué...

-Ay si, ya qué, ya qué... ¿pero bien que quieres ir a ver a Blacksito, verdad?

Me encogí de hombros con los ojitos ilusionados de verlo. Seguro estaría ahí. A pesar de no haberlo visto en toda una semana. Era viernes y podría platicar con mis amigos hasta altas horas de la noche. Seguro no estaría tan mal.

-¿Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas?

-Solo para corroborar... bueno, ande, ande, báñese y yo la espero...

Suspiré y me fui directo a las regaderas. La idea de n baño de agua caliente no era mala después de todo. A decir verdad, me agradaba, así que ni tarda ni perezosa, abrí el grifo del agua y esperé a que el vapor comenzara a salir y que inundara el cuarto de baño.

Me retiré la bata de baño y entré a la regadera. Oh... que bien se sentía el agua caliente cayendo sobre mi descuidado rostro. La morena tenía razón.. un baño nunca hace daño a nadie.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, comencé a tararear una tonada que no sabía de donde había salido. Seguramente era de uno de los discos muggles que Ernestina Bonham le había regalado a mi madre en alguno de sus cumpleaños y que mi preciada madrecita santa ponía una y otra vez. Extraños los momentos en que las tonadas venían a mi cabeza.

De pronto, unas voces se escuchaban a la entrada. Unas voces que conocía a la perfección y que sinceramente, no esperaba escuchar una de ellas en ese baño, precisamente en ese momento.

La morena hablaba con Black en la entrada. A pesar del sonido del agua cayendo al piso, podía escuchar algo de esa conversación.

-Y ¿la has convencido de ducharse?

-Si... ahora mismo lo está haciendo...

-Bueno.. iré a hablar con ella..

-¿Qué?! Black, se está bañando no seas tonto... se va a asustar si te ve ahí..

-Pero es lo mejor, así no se escapa mientras le hablo...

-No, no... no puedo dejarte pasar...

Bonham!!! Qué estás haciendo?! Déjalo pasar! Que venga a mi... Oh! Sirius, ven a mi y secuéstrame y llévame a algún lugar inimaginable.. a uno de esos lugares donde te veo en sueños...

-No puedes esperar hasta la cena, Sirius?

-Eh... no.. quiero verla ahora...

-No, no... deberás esperar... imagina si te dejo pasar y la ves en paños menores?

OH! Bonham! Yo te lo agradecería en el alma, de verdad.. déjalo pasar!!! Que venga y me bese como en la sala común... anda Bonhamcita linda preciosa mi amor, anda si???

-Reikha Bonham.. déjame pasar...

-No, no y no! Me odiaría si te dejara verla desnudita...anda, uschele! Al comedor, ella bajará en un ratito...

Escuché un gruñido de Black y como se alejaba, y un característico "DIOSES" de la morena. Yo por mi parte, junté mi cabeza a la pared de mármol del baño y comencé a golpearme unas cuantas veces. Lo dejó escapar!!

Giré los ojos y cerré el grifo del baño para secarme y vestirme. Me sentía mucho mejor que estando en la cama, dormida, no deprimida pero si desganada...Suspiré hondamente y me puse ropa que la morena me había puesto en el baño. Unos vaqueros y un suéter rosa con un listón color magenta.

Me encogí de hombros y me lo vestí. Me sequé un poco el cabello con la toalla y con la varita después, hice que sus características ondulaciones regresaran. Me amarré el listón haciéndole un lindo y fino moñito en la parte superior y salí del baño, lo más calmada posible, sin dejarle notar a Rei que había escuchado la conversación... aunque seguramente ella sabría que la había escuchado...

-¿A dónde vas, Bloom?

-Pues al comedor¿a donde más?

-Sigues pálida, maquíllate un poquito...

-¿Pero ya para qué?

-Ash, bueno, entonces te maquillo yo...

Y sin darme tiempo a darle algo de respuesta, la morena hizo una delicada floritura y me maquilló con la varita. Nada ostentoso, sino un poco de colorcito en los párpados y en las mejillas, resaltando mis pecas y el color de mis ojos. Un poco de brillo en los labios y ya estaba lista..

-Bueno, ahora si... vamos...

La morena me tomó de la mano como cuando éramos pequeñas e íbamos caminando por los pasillos, cantando una canción de un muggle jipi llamado Devendra Banhart, de esas canciones de la comuna donde vivía Ernestina. La verdad era que esas cancioncillas eran pegajosas y me agradaban.

-Devendra es el amor platónico de madre... pero que no se entere papaíto que se enoja...

-Bueno... yo no diré nada...

-Te creo amiguita, te creo...

-Gab!!

-Hola Moony!

-Vaya, hasta que te has decidido salir de la habitación, y te ves re linda pintadita y con tu moñito rosa...

-Gracias Moony...

-Si, bueno, ya saben a quién darle los créditos eh...

-Si, Rei.. gracias por ser mi amiguita.. no sé que haría sin ti...

-Si, Reikha Bonham, todos te amamos..

-Yo sé que me aman, Remus, no necesitas repetirlo...

Todos reímos y nos dirigimos al comedor. Moría de hambre. Esos días solo había ido por cosas mínimas para comer, y la verdad era que me estaba afectando en el apetito. Yo soy de esas personas a las que les encanta comer, y ahora no comía casi nada... es que no me daba hambre... pero con ese maravilloso olor que provenía de las cocinas, se me había abierto desmesuradamente el apetito.

-Gab.. ¿podemos hablar?

-Creí haber dejado todo claro en el campo, Anthony...

-Y lo hiciste... solo quiero...erhm.. ¿podrías disculparme?

-No es sólo a mi a quien debes pedirle una disculpa, Anthony... creo que dejaste bastante enfurecido a Sirius...

-Y ya lo hice.. hablé con él y no hay rencores... de verdad...

-Bueno... si es así... entonces, intenta no proponerme ningún trato en el futuro, está bien?

-Está bien...entonces... ¿me perdonas?

-Si, Anthony, perdonado estás... ahora...no es que me quiera ir ni nada, pero muero de hambre... hasta después, vale?

-Vale, adiós...

Tomé a Moony de la mano y dejé a Reikha y a Anthony solos...sabía que en ese momento querría odiarme pero después me lo agradecería...

-COMIDA!!

-Si, Gab, es comida... anda, come... seguro te gustará.. hay pastel de chocolate de postre por si te cabe algo más después de cenar...

Tomé asiento frente a James, y se veía extrañamente feliz. Fruncí el ceño y me serví un poco de pollo y arroz.

-James... ¿a caso Lily te ha hecho caso?

¿Tenía que seguir la costumbre no? Si no me divertía un rato con él... ¿quién lo haría?

-A decir verdad, Gab... si, me ha hecho caso...

Sentí que el zumo de calabaza se me iba completamente chueco y casi me ahogo. Me puse una mano en la boca y pestañeé. ¿Era mi imaginación o James me había dicho que Lilly le había hecho caso? Merlín, creo que eso fue lo que me dijo...

-¿Estás bien Gab? No te ahogues...

-No, no... estoy bien... Pero... creo que he escuchado mal... ¿dices que Lily Evans, la "señorita perfecta" te ha hecho caso?

-Si...-dijo con ojos de estrella-...¿no es... lindo?

-Eh...supongo... bueno... bien por ti...

Miré un par de segundos más a Potter y me concentré en mi comida. Moony se sentó a mi lado, y Reikha al otro lado, la cual llegaba bastante colorada...

-¿Y?... ¿qué pasó?

-Eh?

-¿Que qué ha pasado?

-¿De qué?

-O.o...¿cómo que de qué? Con Anthony... ¿Hablaste algo con él?

-Ah... si... hablamos... y quedamos... saldremos mañana por la mañana... aunque aquí en el castillo.. no hay salida a Hogsmeade...

-Bueno.. algo es algo...

-Si...

Reí con la mirada de ensoñación de la morena. Al menos Anthony tendría a alguien que le correspondiera y se olvidaría de mi finalmente.

Por un momento pensé que esa hermosa cabellera negra entraría por la gran puerta del comedor y llegaría a la mesa a hablar conmigo como había dicho en la puerta del baño... pero no apareció. Y sabía que si no aparecía para cenar, no lo haría más durante esa noche.

¿Qué habría querido decirme hacía rato que no podía esperar pero que ahora no llegaba a decírmelo? Dioses.. ahora me quedaría con la duda... y definitivamente no le preguntaría... no quiero que piense que me le ando arrastrando...pero...ah! me daba mucha curiosidad, maldita sea! Pero como siempre, desaparece cuando más se le quiere ver...

* * *

**¿Les gustó¿Lo odiaron? Díganme qué piensan en un review **

**Besoooos, Gab Malfoy **


	15. Capítulo XV

**Primero que nada, quiero pedir una sincera disculpa por haber tardado tantísimo tiempo en actualizar, pero es que he pasado por muchas cosas que me impedían hacerlo. Para no hacerles el cuento largo, aquí está el penúltimo espero capítulo de la historia que todos ustedes han estado siguiendo.**

**Rectifico que esto lo hago sin fines lucrativos y que tanto los personajes y escenarios nombrados en la saga de Potter, son de propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Lo demás, es enteramente debraye mío.**

**Si alguien quiere regalarme un Sirius Black de cumpleaños... los amaría eternamente xD**

**En fin,los dejo con el capi y que disfruten con la lectura.**

* * *

**XV.**

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?..-preguntó la morena mientras contaba silenciosamente las pertenencias que iban entrando a su baúl-..ya pronto es la hora de salida.

No le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Digamos que estaba completamente hundida en mis cavilaciones viendo unas cuantas fotografías del curso escolar.

-No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo..-respondí mientras cerraba el álbum y miraba a Reikha, con nostalgia en los ojos. Estaba triste porque pasarían dos meses sin ver a todos mis amigos, y también porque Anthony, con quien logré llevarme bastante bien al final, solo como amigo, ya no regresaría el año próximo-..es una pena que Cadwell no regrese. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse divertidas.

-Bueno, tal vez tu no lo veas a diario, Bloomcipooh, pero yo si que lo veré unos cuantos días cuando él sea un niño grande y esté estudiando para sanador.

Se encogió de hombros y verificó que mis cosas estuvieran en orden. Supuse que no querría que me histerizara cuando me diera cuenta de que había olvidado algo. Pero si lo olvidaba, estaría ahí cuando regresara, ¿cierto?

Guardé el álbum de fotografías en mi mochila y me la puse al hombro, arrastrando el pesado baúl hacia las escaleras y de ahí, hasta el pasillo de donde lo llevarían a las carretas. Era inevitable levantar la mirada y buscar la negra melena de Sirius Orion Black, y eso hice. Lo busqué por todo el comedor mientras la mayoría de los alumnos salía. Y la vi, la vi a lo lejos.

-Sirius!!...-grité, pero no se detuvo a escuchar lo que quería decirle, que, para ser sincera, ni siquiera yo sabía de lo que podría decirle en ese momento-...Espera.

Pero salió del comedor. Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me hacía esto?! ¿Qué no le bastaba con haberme atormentado desde el primer día del curso como para seguir haciéndolo hasta el último? Agh!! Como lo odio!

Sentí como una mano pasaba por mis hombros y giré el rostro para encontrarme con las cicatrices de mi precioso ojimiel, quien iba de la mano de Kagime Namida, esa preciosa rubia de ojos azules tan intensos. La verdad es que me alegraba que al menos ellos hubieran tenido un final digno de cuentos de hadas muggles. Y me daba gracia pensar que la culpable había sido yo.

-Hola chicos! ¿Listos para regresar a casa?

-La verdad no..-respondió Kagime, mirando el rostro de su novio-...aquí se está la mar de bien. Es muy divertido.

-Kagime tiene razón, en casa no podremos tener tanta diversión como aquí..

-Pues claro que no! ¿Cómo la van a tener si no estoy yo para hacerlos reír con tonterías?

Ambos rieron y me hicieron soltar una ligera carcajada. Iba a extrañarlos tanto durante el verano. Mejor comenzaba a hacerme a la idea en que tendría que soportar dos largos meses, sola, en casa, con mis padres. Digo, no me quejo de su compañía, al contrario, pero por más buena que sea la convivencia con tus padres, puedes divertirte más con tus amigos.

¿A quién le contaría o le re contaría sobre mi apasionado y hermoso beso con Sirius en la sala común? ¿A mi padre para que se histerice tanto como yo y que decida ponerme un cinturón de castidad? ¿A mi madre, para que indague más sobre lo que hice con los chicos este curso? No gracias.

Resoplé y me dirigí junto a mis amigos a las carretas. Reikha y Anthony ya estaban junto a una de ellas y esperaban ansiosos. Si no los conociera, diría que se traían algo entre manos, pero no, Reikha había prometido no planear nada a mis espaldas, ¿cierto?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda con tan solo pensar en lo que estuviera planeando ese par. Por que además, no eran solo ellos dos, sino que seguramente implicaban a Kagime y a Moony. Me encogí de hombros y sacudí la cabeza intentando despejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Iría a casa a relajarme, si.. eso. A "relajarme".

Subí al andén con la esperanza de poder hablar finalmente con Sirius, pero tampoco lo vi. No estaba en ningún vagón del enorme tren y eso me frustraba mucho, pero decidí, por mis amigos, no amargarles el trayecto de regreso a casa, así que me tranquilicé, respiré hondo un par de veces y regresé al vagón donde estaban sentados todos los demás.

El camino de regreso se me hizo impresionantemente lento. A pesar de las risas y los buenos recuerdos, pareció una eternidad. No me había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de regresar a casa con mis padres hasta que llegamos a King's Cross. Después de recoger mis cosas del vagón de equipaje, una vez más busqué con la mirada a Sirius, y fue Potter quien me despertó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Vas a cansarte el cuello si sigues buscándolo sobre la gente. Él regresó solo a casa, Gab. No lo vas a ver en la estación.

Sonreí amablemente a Potter por primera vez en todo el curso y me despedí de él, para después, escuchar los gritos desesperados de mi padre, quien con su negra y alborotada cabellera, se acercaba hacia mi.

-Papá!!..-grité mientras me subía a mi baúl para que mi padre pudiera verme con mayor claridad y no se perdiera entre los gritos de la gente. Y lo vi tan cerca que tuve ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos como cuando era pequeña.

-Gabrielle, hija mía!! Te hemos extrañado tanto!!

Dijo él mientras me abrazaba y me levantaba un poco en el aire como cada vez que regresaba del colegio.

-Yo también los extrañé, papá. Me alegra muchísimo regresar a casa. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mamá?

-Tu madre se quedó haciendo galletas, de las que te gustan. Ya sabes que tu madre siempre quiere tener todo bien hecho y en grande para que te sientas como en Hogwarts. Oye, ¿y Reikha?

-Tuvo que irse pronto. Su madre manda saludos para ti y para mamá. Dijeron que nos invitarían a comer un día de estos.

-Vaya, es una pena. Tenía ganas de hablar con Ernestina. Pero bueno, ya será para la próxima. Usted y yo señorita, tenemos un largo camino a casa. Vamos ya.

-Gab!! Gab!! Espera!!

Me giré rápidamente casi tropezándome con mi baúl. Mi padre logró sostenerme a tiempo antes de que cayera en frente de toda la gente. A lo lejos, Moony corría precipitadamente hacia nosotros.

-Moony! Ten cuidado, te vas a hiperventilar!

-No importa, hola señor Bloom...

-Hola Remus.. ¿Qué hay?

-No mucho señor, Gab... James me mandó a decirte que te invita a cenar a su casa en unos días. Bueno, nos invita a todos nosotros. Es sin padres señor Bloom, discúlpeme con su señora...-se encogió de hombros y lo miró avergonzado evitando la mirada de mi padre-...¿Qué dices, Gab?

-James? Invitarnos a cenar? De cuando acá hace eso?

-No sé, es una idea rara de su madre, ya ves como quiere que James sea un poco más civilizado...

-Bueno, está bien.. dile que iré.

Remus sonrió y se despidió de mi padre y de mi. En realidad no sabía el por qué había aceptado ir a cenar a casa de James. Sus padres no me desagradaban, en absoluto, eran adorables... pero tener que aguantar la compañía de James Potter... no era del todo placentero la mayor parte de las veces. Resoplé hondo y mi padre me dio un beso en la coronilla, alborotándome el cabello y ayudándome a cargar mis cosas.

-Espero que mamá haya hecho muchas galletas, porque las necesito.

oOoOoOo

El regreso a casa se me había hecho lo suficientemente lento como para divagar en ciertos aspectos del curso escolar. En silencio, claro. Pasaron muchísimas cosas por mi mente mientras recorríamos el camino al igual que tantas veces. Todo lo que había pasado, las veces que había discutido con Sirius, todos los problemas que tuve por levantar la varita donde no debía. Eran tantas las cosas que habían pasado, que evidentemente, no tendría tiempo de revisarlas todas en ese momento, y menos claro al darme cuenta que ya habíamos estacionado al lado de la puerta de la casa.

La verdad era que el regreso a casa me daba un poco de miedo, el ver a mi madre de nuevo me tenía un poco loca. No porque mi madre fuera una mala persona, al contrario, sino que tenía la extraña costumbre de que cada vez que regresaba a casa, se ponía a indagar en mi vida sexual. Por Merlín! Como si fuera un tema para discusión.

Definitivamente muchas de las conversaciones de madre-hija deberían ser ilegales. Aún recordaba cuando mi madre había intentado explicarme el día en que me viniera la primera menstruación. Ugh! Aún me dan escalofríos.

Papá me ayudó a bajar el equipaje del auto y a llevarla a la entrada de la casa. Solo hizo falta una pequeña floritura con la varita y ya estaba en la casa. Vaya esfuerzo. Ansiaba el día en que yo pudiera utilizar magia fuera del colegio.

En el momento en que abrimos la puerta de entrada, un delicioso olor a galletas de chocolates embargaba mis fosas nasales. ¡Bendito sea el recetario de la abuela!

-Vaya, creo que tu madre se ha empeñado en hacerte un placentero regreso a casa.

Me apresuré a seguir el olor del chocolate recién horneado y me encontré con una cocina vacía. Sigilosamente, me acerqué a una de las charolas que tenía las galletas salidas del horno y tomé una, sin importar que me quemara. Se veían tan deliciosas.

-¡Señorita!, ¿qué le he dicho de comer las galletas recién salidas del horno?

Se me cayó la galleta de las manos directo a la charola, nuevamente. Mi madre tenía esa terrible costumbre de aparecerse cuando uno menos se lo espera. Odiaba cuando hacía eso!

-Mamá!! Me espantaste!!

-A mi también me alegra verte, cariño.

No pude evitarlo. Aquella mirada que mi madre me dirigía me provocaba abrazarla con fuerza y eso hice. Me tiré a sus brazos como cuando era pequeña y le di un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-¡¡Ay mamá, te he extrañado tanto!! Me da gusto regresar a casa finalmente.

-¿Y para mi no hay amor?..- mi hermano apareció por un rincón con media galleta en la boca y la otra mitad en la mano.

-¡Jonathan!

Me abalancé a sus brazos y ambos caímos al sofá. Quería muchísimo a mi hermano, él era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, lo malo era que ya se había graduado de Hogwarts y ahora lo veía muchísimo menos de lo que me gustaría.

-Gab!!

-Te extrañé tanto, tonto..

-Gab...

-No puedo creer que se pasen tan rápidos los días en el colegio cuando tu no estás...

-Gabrielle!!

-Qué?!

-Me estás aplastando.. ahí...

-Oh!...lo siento..

Me llevé las manos a la boca y sentí como comenzaba a enrojecer de la vergüenza y me aparté rápidamente. Había olvidado que mi hermano era demasiado exagerado algunas veces... bueno, yo tiendo a ser muy impulsiva y olvido que mi hermano tiene partes privadas que yo no tengo...

Mi madre nos acarreó para ir a lavarnos las manos e ir a cenar. Extrañaba tanto la comida de mi madre. Todo se lo debía a la abuela y su bendito recetario. Era una joya que yo seguramente heredaría... bueno, al menos eso esperaba.

Subí a mi habitación, donde ya estaba mi baúl al pie de la cama y me recosté en ésta. Jonathan tocó dos veces en la puerta y entró antes de que le diera permiso de hacerlo. Se estaba tomando unas confiancitas que no me gustaban mucho.

-Se pide permiso antes de entrar...

-Ya lo sé.. pero entré tantas veces sin pedir permiso que se me ha quedado la costumbre..-antes de que pudiera lanzarle una almohada, sonrió y me mostró un papel-...Por cierto, Gab... te llegó esto hace unos minutos, antes de que llegaras a casa..-me extendió un pequeño pergamino doblado con una caligrafía apresurada-...La guardé para que mamá no te interrogara.

Miré el pequeño sobre con detenimiento y reconocí la ilegible caligrafía en unos cuantos segundos. Era de James Potter.

Jonathan me miraba curioso por la nota y por mi extraño cambio de humor. No tenía ganas de leer las notas de Potter después de haber aceptado acudir a su cena. Hice un mohín de niña pequeña y se la extendí a mi hermano para que me la leyera.

-A ver.. dice: _"Bloom, espero que en verdad vengas a la cena.. ya sabes que, inexplicablemente, les agradas a mis padres... por favor no me hagas quedar mal..."_

-Agh, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a ir a esa cena...

-Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste ir?

-Porque me lo pidió Moony, ya sabes que no puedo negarle nada...

-Si, claro... también te llegaron estas dos. Una es de Reikha, me parece. La otra no dice nada...

Tomé las otras dos notas y leí apresuradamente la de Reikha. Mencionaba algunas cosas sobre la dichosa cena y otras sobre Anthony, tomé el ultimo sobre y lo abrí casi con miedo

-Oh por Merlín!! Me ha escrito!! Sabía que no podía estar sin hablarme todo este tiempo!!

Jonathan estaba extrañado y como si lo hubieran convocado con un accio muy potente, se sentó a mi lado en la cama, arrebatándome el papel. Fruncí el entrecejo, creí que eso se había terminado al dejar a Black en la escuela...

-Te ha escrito un chico!! Esto hay que celebrarlo!!

-Shh! Calla, Jonathan! Mamá te va a escuchar y no quiero que me interrogue sobre ESTE chico.

-Está bien, está bien, vamos a leerlo.

-No! Quiero leerlo yo sola!

-Demasiado tarde.. dice...: _"pequeña castaña, ya sé que no me despedí de ti, pero no pude hacerlo... supongo que nos volveremos a ver en el colegio. Sirius."_..-Enarcó una ceja, inconforme con lo que había en el papel. Le dio la vuelta como si estuviera buscando más y al parecer encontró algo-...ajá! Sabía que no podía ser lo único... _"P.D: Supongo que nos veremos antes.. en lo de Potter.."_

-Ash! Dámelo, tonto!

-Está bien! Está bien! Pero suéltame el cabello!

Le solté el largo y castaño cabello e inmediatamente después me entregó la nota. Sentí como el color carmesí se iba apoderando de mis mejillas cada vez más rápido. Eso no podía ser bueno, sobretodo porque Jonathan comenzaba a carcajearse en mi cama.

Con uno de los cojines, comencé a golpearlo para que se fuera y me dejara sola. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, cerré la puerta con seguro, aunque claro, para un mago de dieciocho años, que además puede usar magia en casa, eso no sería un impedimento. Pero no me importaba, seguramente mamá lo reprendería.

-Bien, Gabrielle, cálmate. Es solo una nota. Ponte la pijama y la lees con calma.

Respiré hondo una, dos, tres veces hasta que fui capaz de controlar mi emoción. Tomé mi pijama color magenta del closet y saqué mis pantuflas de ositos con ojos movibles... si, esas que Anthony y Sirius habían visto en los peores momentos.

Me metí a la cama dejando las dichosas pantuflas junto a esta y leí la nota con calma. No había nada más además de lo que había leído Jonathan. Esperaba encontrar algo escrito en runas o algo así, pero no había nada, nadita.

Resoplé y me recosté, cubriéndome con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, guardando la nota debajo de mi almohada. Si, ya sé! Patético, pero lo hice.

Al menos vería a Sirius en la cena de los Potter... ya no podría ser tan malo, ¿no?

* * *

**Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Díganme todo en un review. Solo miren más abajo y den al botoncito que dice "**_**Go"**_**.**

**Saludines,**

**Gab Malfoy.**


	16. Capítulo XVI, primera parte

**Primero que nada, MIL PERDONES A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC. De verdad, no sé como pedirles perdón por la tardanza. Pero bueno, acá está el capítulo 16 y he decidido dividirlo en dos partes para que tengan más qué leer. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Rectifico que esto lo hago sin fines lucrativos y que tanto los personajes y escenarios nombrados en la saga de Potter, son de propiedad de J.. Lo demás, es enteramente debraye mío.**

**Si alguien quiere regalarme un Sirius Black... los amaría eternamente xD**

**En fin, los dejo con el capi y que disfruten con la lectura.

* * *

**

**XVI**

Había olvidado como eran los días en casa de mis padres. Sin duda alguna disfrutaba más hacer mi cama o levantar mi ropa sucia ahí, y siempre que se la entregaba a mi madre, me agradecía con una sonrisa o una mirada adorable.

Los desayunos caseros siempre sabían mejores que los del colegio, a pesar de que hubiera todo un festín las tres comidas diarias. Jonathan y yo estábamos de acuerdo en eso, y siempre que regresábamos de Hogwarts, rogábamos porque mamá hubiera preparado una de sus deliciosas galletas de chocolate.

También adoraba ver trabajar a papá. Simplemente me sentaba en su despacho en la silla frente a su escritorio y lo veía revisar papeles y más papeles del ministerio, observándolo leer durante horas y horas. Incluso le hacía algunas preguntas y se sentía orgulloso de que yo fuera tan apta para Defensa, no le encantaba, porque sabía que yo seguiría sus peligrosos pasos, pero le enorgullecía muchísimo que fuera como él.

Yo siempre estuve más unida a mis padres. Jonathan era más distinto a ellos. Él había optado por estudiar medimagia. Y aunque a mis señores padres les enorgullecía que su hijo se dedicara a salvar otras vidas, era distinto conmigo. Porque yo los seguía a todos lados, y él era más independiente.

Sin embargo, a ambos nos querían igual, y nosotros los queríamos igual a ellos.

Aunque he de agregar que yo me llevaba muchísimo mejor con Jonathan que con mis padres, quien sabe… tal vez porque éramos más parecidos de lo que creíamos, por la edad, o por simple coincidencia.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que terminó el curso escolar y de que había recibido las notas de Potter, Reikha y Sirius. Los extrañaba terriblemente y ya me urgía saber la fecha de la cena de casa de los Potter… no porque me interesara ver al pesado de James, o porque me cayeran particularmente bien los señores Potter, que en realidad eran una pareja adorable, o porque quisiera ver a Sirius…..oh vamos, ¿a quién engaño? ¡Claro que quiero ver a Sirius!

Lo que me parecía demasiado extraño era que no hubiera enviado ninguna lechuza. Había recibido cartas de Reikha, las cuales últimamente estaban desbordantes de miel, más que de costumbre, Igual que las de Moony, pero al fin y al cabo, ambos preguntándome como me encontraba.

Y claro, no los culpaba, después de mi crisis existencial esa última semana, no era para menos que se preocuparan por su amiguita mágica.

-¡Gabrielle! Querida, ¿estás arriba? – Escuché la ronca voz de mi padre desde las escaleras. Había olvidado que prometí ayudarle, junto con Jonathan, a deshacernos de la plaga de Bundimuns que había en el jardín y comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente a los cimientos de la casa, y a decir verdad no tenían demasiado contenta a mamá.

Me levanté apresuradamente de la cama, mareándome por supuesto, me puse unas zapatillas y me recogí el cabello con una liga y un listón. Lamentablemente yo no podía utilizar magia fuera del colegio, así que tendría que hacerlo con unos guantes enormes que entorpecían mis movimientos y una sucia y oxidada pala.

Me miré en el reflejo de la ventana y suspiré.

-Hazlo por mi, cariño. No querrás que tu madre me mate cuando regrese y vea que esos bichos siguen aquí.

Resoplé y volví a mirarme en la ventana, apuntándole con el dedo índice, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Está bien, pero no creas que te sacaré de los apuros cada vez.

-Lo sé… pero me gustaría que me defendieras como defiendes a tus compañeros en el colegio….-me miró con cara de complicidad ante mi sorpresa…-las lechuzas de Hogwarts llegaron en la mañana. Tienes suerte que tu madre no la haya recibido.

-Yo…eh…¿lo siento?

-Bien. Aunque en realidad me sorprendería si hubieran llegado en blanco. Creería que algo está mal con mi pequeña.

Me guiñó el ojo y me pasó una mano por la coronilla. Por eso adoraba tanto a mi padre. Era tan comprensible conmigo, quizá demasiado. Pero al menos éramos cómplices.

Me resigné y salí al jardín, Jonathan ya estaba ahí jugando al tiro al blanco con los hongos malignos que estaban en el jardín y resoplé de nuevo al ver los guantes en mis manos.

-Papá.. lo que yo no entiendo es ¿porqué rayos no llamas al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas? Digo… trabajas ahí, eres el jefe del departamento, no es muy complicado llamar a alguno de los funcionarios a que vengan a arreglar el jardín del gran Señor Michael Bloom.

Miré a mi padre mientras arrancaba un bundimun maligno con todo y raíces y él simplemente sonrió, mientras Jonathan se carcajeaba ante tan graciosa vista.

-Porque me gusta hacer las cosas por mi mismo y no depender de los demás, Gab.

-Ya… yo digo que deberías dejar que alguien más hiciera las cosas por ti de vez en cuando. Estos bundimuns son malignos padre!

Los dos volvieron a carcajearse y yo no pude evitar reírme. Escuché la voz de mi madre a lo lejos que me llamaba, hasta que salió por la puerta del jardín y sonrió al vernos a todos intentando pelear con aquellos bichos del mal.

Me hizo una seña para que fuera hasta ella. Miré a mi padre y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ni tarda ni perezosa, dejé los dos bichos que llevaba en las manos y los dejé en la canasta donde los estaba metiendo, y salí corriendo hasta donde estaba mi madre.

-Hola mamá. ¿qué sucede?

-Te llegó esto..-dijo manteniendo en alto un pequeño sobre con una caligrafía que conocía bien y que pude distinguir a lo lejos. Era de él. De mi Sirius..-supongo que querrás leerla sola.

-Ajá….-extendí mi mano intentando alcanzarla, pero mamá la sostuvo más alto aún..-oye… dámela, anda..

-Primero… no quiero que te haga daño, Gabrielle. Y no me mires con esa cara…-la miré con el entrecejo fruncido. Mis suposiciones eran ciertas, ya sabía todo. De verdad que me daba miedo-…segundo… la familia Black es muy…digamos… influyente querida. Sabes a lo que me refiero. No te quiero lastimada por ninguna de las dos partes.

Asentí y me dio la carta. La miré unos segundos y luego ella se fue con papá y Jonathan a seguir fumigando el jardín. Subí a mi cuarto, no sin antes tomar un par de galletas y un vaso de leche.

No tenía idea de por qué Black me había mandado una carta, a estas alturas de las vacaciones de verano. Tal vez Potter le había mandado decirme que me retiraba la invitación, y así me enfadaba con Sirius y no con él.

Negué con la cabeza y bufé exasperada, lo mejor era que abriera la nota de una vez por todas y se me aclararan las dudas.

No podía evitar que mi corazón latiera desmesuradamente rápido. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? ¡Parecía una colegiala de quince años!......no, esperen… soy una colegiala de quince años. Ah rayos.

"_Castañita,_

_James y yo nos preguntábamos si podrías pedirle a tu madre si puede enviarnos unas galletas de chocolate, de esas que llevaste al colegio después de Navidad, para la cena._

_Sirius._

_PD.- La cena es mañana a las 7. No faltes."_

Le di la vuelta al papel una y otra vez esperando que hubiera algo más. ¡No había nada! ¡Maldito sea! ¿Por qué me hacía eso? Tenía tanto tiempo esperando por una bendita lechuza suya y lo único que pudo enviarme fue eso? ¿Por qué no se lo pidió a mi madre simplemente? ¡Lo odio, lo odio!

Me acosté en la cama, obviamente azotando la cabeza. Ni siquiera me agradeció por haberle felicitado por su cumpleaños. No entiendo por qué es así, tampoco por qué tiene esa manía de ser tan escueto cuando una menos lo necesita.

Tampoco se como rayos tiene ese maldito don de manejarme a su antojo incluso estando lejos de mi.

¡Maldito seas Sirius Black!

oOoOoOoOo

-¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡Te lo advierto! Si no te vas en este momento, juro que…juro que…

-¿Juras qué? No puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio, ¿recuerdas?

Odiaba cuando Jonathan se ponía en el plan de "hermano protector" y quería saber absolutamente todo sobre mi vida amorosa.. o la escasees de ella. También odiaba no poder usar magia fuera del Colegio, de lo contrario, Jonathan seguramente ya habría terminado sin herencia.

Lo miré sentado sobre mi cama, jugando con un pulpo de peluche que me había regalado Reikha, y obviamente interesado en Sirius y lo que tuviera que ver con él.

-Ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada. Ahora, sal de mi habitación, por favor. Tengo que arreglarme.

-No.. no me iré hasta que me digas que traes con ese Black y por qué te pones tan contenta cuando te escribe y después de leer lo que sea que te haya escrito, súbitamente cambias de humor.

-No te incumbe, Jonathan!

-Claro que si, eres mi hermanita. Y tengo que cuidarte…-me señaló con el dedo índice, hablando como si fuera papá mientras yo sacaba algo de ropa que podría usar en la cena de la noche.

-Ya te he dicho que no necesito que me cuides. No soy una niña.

-No me importa lo que creas, dímelo.

-¡¡Mamá!! ¡Jonathan dice que quiere ayudarte a hacer las galletas!

Me exasperé. Odiaba tener que acudir a la artillería pesada, pero ya era el momento en que Jonathan me dejara en paz para que pudiera arreglarme para la bendita cena.

Jonathan me miró con cara de espanto cuando escuchamos a mi madre llamarlo desde la cocina.

-Vas a pagarla, castaña.

Levanté las cejas en señal de victoria mientras escuchaba a mi madre llamarlo desesperadamente desde el piso de abajo y no pude evitar reírme ante la expresión de Jonathan. Sabía que él odiaba cocinar, y por eso llamé a mi madre, para ver si lo hacía dejarme en paz por una noche al menos. Mañana se le olvidaría todo.

-Lo que tu digas, hermanito. A-dios.

Jonathan salió a regañadientes de la habitación y finalmente pude ver las posibilidades de vestuario que tenía para hoy en completa tranquilidad. ¿Qué me pondría? Miré el reloj de la pared sobre el espejo. Eran las cinco y treinta. Respiré hondo.

Al final del armario vi un vestido color turquesa que me había regalado la abuela el año pasado y jamás lo había usado. Lo saqué y me lo probé. Me quedaba perfecto, pero… es un poco elegante para una cena cualquiera…. Bah! No importaba.

Me arreglé un poco y me dejé suelto el cabello con un listón fungiendo como diadema, en color rosa para que hiciera un poco de contraste. Me puse mi suéter blanco preferido y unas zapatillas bajas.

Miraba una y otra vez el reloj y daba vueltas en mi habitación. Había comenzado a ponerme nerviosa y eso no era bueno. Para nada.

-Deja de dar vueltas que me mareas, Gab.

Me replicó Jonathan desde la entrada de la cocina. Lo miré y no pude evitar reírme. Estaba cubierto de harina y su ropa estaba completamente manchada de chocolate. Adoraba que mi hermano odiara cocinar. Siempre era un completo espectáculo verlo al final.

-Si, si… ríete todo lo que quieras, mañana verás.

Lo miré, aún carcajeándome, como subía a su habitación para arreglarse, al parecer tendría una cita con alguna chica de la cual no me había dicho su nombre, pero ya lo averiguaría después. Por el momento, solo me importaba mi nerviosismo por ver a Black después de tantos días.

No podía más con la duda de si alguien más llevaría vestido, así que fui al despacho de papá y telefoneé a Reikha. Si, mi casa estaba llena de artefactos muggles, pues mamá y Ernestina, madre de Reikha, eran las mejores amigas, y Jack, esposo de Ernestina, era de los mejores amigos de papá, y por ser un poco solidarios, teníamos esos aparatos, que, por alguna extraña razón, eran bastante complicados de usar, aún cuando Jack mismo nos había enseñado a usarlos……en repetidas ocasiones.

El teléfono timbraba y no respondía.

-"bip……bip…….bip…….bip…." Vamos Reikha, contesta…contesta, contesta!

_-Aló?_

-Reikha! Benditos los dioses!

_-¿Bloomcipooh? ¿qué sucede? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te estás muriendo?_

-Ay Bonham no seas tontita.

_-Pues esque por tu voz podría decir que suenas hasta desesperada… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Vas a ir a casa de los Potter verdad?_

-Si, si.. oye, necesito que me hagas un favor… lleva vestido, por favor…

_-Eh… ¿vestido? Bueno… haré lo que pueda…_

-No, no.. no me sirve, LLEVA vestido…

_-Bloomcipooh…..el teléfono se está…….cor….tan…do….-sonó como si la señal no fuera suficiente y sonó como si su voz se cortara._

-Bonham! Bonham no me cuelgues!

_-Bloo…oomci…pooh…. Psssht……. Bip bip bip bip….._

-Genial….

Colgué el teléfono y mi madre me llamó diciéndome que se me haría tarde. Puse cara de muchísimo sufrimiento para ver si se compadecía de mi, pero mis intentos fueron completamente infructuosos. Hice un mohín de niña pequeña y extendí los brazos para que me pusiera el plato de galletas de chocolate que por si fuera poco, olían asquerosamente bien.

-Ni una sola antes de que llegues a casa de los Potter, Gabrielle…-me dijo señalándome con el dedo índice como si supiera que fuera capaz de aquello.

Yo, completamente ofendida, claro, me llevé una mano al pecho e hice un gesto de desilusión.

-¡Madre! ¿Como osas creer que yo, tu hijita linda va a atreverse siquiera a probar una de tus deliciosas, maravillosas, exquisitas galletas antes de llegar a la cena?

-Porque si no te conociera diría que estás salivando. Y además, le puse un encantamiento, así que olvídate de todos tus esfuerzos. Se quitará cuando toquen la mesa de la casa. Anda ya, que se te hace tarde.

Entrecerré los ojos. Maldita sea! Mi madre me conocía demasiado bien. En fin, habría que esperar a comer las galletas. Resoplé y me resigné a lo que vendría después.

Caminé lentamente, intentando hacer tiempo para no ser la primera en llegar, hacia la chimenea y ahí esperé unos cinco minutitus hasta que lancé los polvos flú diciendo la dirección de los Potter.

* * *

**Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Díganme todo en un review. Solo miren más abajo y den al botoncito que dice "**_**Go"**_**.**

**Saludines,**

**Gab Malfoy.**


	17. Capítulo XVI Segunda parte

**Primero que nada, MIL PERDONES A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC. De verdad, no sé como pedirles perdón por la tardanza. Pero bueno, acá está el la última parte del capítulo 16 y último de este fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo escribirlo.**

**Rectifico que esto lo hago sin fines lucrativos y que tanto los personajes y escenarios nombrados en la saga de Potter, son de propiedad de J.. Lo demás, es enteramente debraye mío.**

**Si alguien quiere regalarme un Sirius Black... los amaría eternamente xD**

**En fin, los dejo con el capi y que disfruten con la lectura.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo fic!!

* * *

**

**XVII**

-¡Ouch! Maldita red Flú…

Como era de suponerse, al momento de llegar, o más bien aterrizar en la chimenea de los Potter, lo había hecho de la forma más estrepitosa que pudiera existir. Si, como siempre, había hecho todo un escándalo al haberme tropezado y caído sobre unas vasijas que estaban junto a la chimenea, y ¡cómo no! Hicieron muchísimo ruido.

Respiré hondo…. lo más hondo que pudiera, e intenté ponerme en pie con cuidado de no tirar las galletas. Las coloqué sobre una mesilla que encontré por ahí y me miré en el reflejo de una cosa extraña metálica que había en la sala.

-¡Ay por dioses!

¡Estaba hecha un completo desastre! Por eso odiaba la red flú, porque además de no saber dónde puedes caer, terminas todo cubierta de hollín cuando NO deberías estar cubierta de hollín.

Me sacudí lo más que pude el vestido y me reacomodé el cabello mirando mi reflejo distorsionado en el objeto metálico. Todo parecía estar en orden. Tomé las galletas de la mesilla y de pronto, comencé a escuchar demasiado barullo caminando hacia mi.

Abrí los ojos de forma desorbitada mientras caminaba, y encontré a la adorable señora Potter frente a mi, con varita en mano.

-Oh, querida! Eres tu! Creímos que alguien más había entrado por todo el alboroto…-dijo ella, después de guardar la varita, verificando que no fuera a ser un loco maniático que quiere asesinarlos a todos, con ambos brazos abiertos dispuesta a abrazarme, con aquella sonrisa encantadora.

Enarqué una ceja mientras intentaba zafarme de su abrazo, aún cuidando de no aplastar las galletas.

-Eh… hola señora Potter…. Solo soy yo, no tiene de qué asustarse.

Me soltó unos segundos después y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Tomó las galletas y se alejó sin decir más nada. Volví a enarcar la ceja y resoplé. Me alisé el vestido de nuevo y caminé hasta el comedor, donde se suponía se llevaría a cabo toda la parafernalia de aquella noche.

Me reacomodé el suéter para terminar de verme finalmente presentable, me miré una última vez en el espejo verificando que no tuviera restos de hollín en el rostro y finalmente, resoplé, armándome de valor.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo hasta que escuché voces viniendo de la sala de estar, sin embargo, ninguna de las voces se parecía a la de mi Sirius. Suspiré. ¿Por qué rayos me había dicho que la cena era a las siete y que no faltara cuando él no estaba ahí?

Me encogí de hombros y arrugué la falda de mi vestido un poco enfadada, sin embargo, la conocida voz de Reikha me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Quizá solo estaba paranoica y yo había llegado tarde, si quizá fuera eso.

-¡¡Bloomcipooh!! ¿Qué bueno que ya llegaste! Creí que te habrías echado para atrás y no vendrías… Bonito vestido por cierto.

Me miré el vestido y luego repare en que Reikha llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, una capucha tejida y unas sandalias. Enarqué una ceja, la señalé y la miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Creí que traerías vestido…

-Ah si, el vestido.. es que Bloom, ya estaba de salida, y ni modo que me tardara más, Anthony me estaba esperando y… ¡Ay que bueno que llegaste!—me abrazó fuertemente, como si fuera el último día que fuera a verme. Comenzaba a actuar un poco extraña y se me hacía un poco raro.

-Si bueno, es igual… ¿Y los demás? ¿Y Anthony?

-Están en la sala esperando a que lleguen los demás. Remus dijo que no tardaría en llegar así que esperemos que está pronto aquí.

-Bueno… tengo hambre, ¿a qué hora vamos a cenar?

-A las ocho; la señora Potter tuvo un pequeño contratiempo con la cena y James, no te preocupes, todo está arreglado.

-Reikha, ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

-¿Yo? Desde las 6.30… James me pidió que llegara temprano a arreglar su desastre, aunque en realidad no sé por qué me habló a mi, tu eres la que sabe cocinar…

La morena se encogió de hombros y me empujó hasta la sala donde estaban James, el Señor Potter, Lilly (Si, Lilly Evans estaba ahí por alguna extraña razón) y Peter. Respiré hondo y caminé siendo empujada por la morena, y sentándome en el sillón más cercano.

El tiempo pasaba y los observaba jugar ajedrez mágico, hasta que mi adorado lobito apareció sin un solo rastro de hollín, pero con varias cicatrices más en su lindo rostro. Me puse en pie y lo abracé sin decirle nada. Cuando uno tiene la amistad que tiene con alguien, no hacen falta palabras además de las miradas. Eso es lo único que necesitábamos nosotros dos en nuestras conversaciones. Una simple mirada.

Cambió el semblante al entrar por completo a la sala y ver a sus amigos, lo cual me hizo sonreír, que si bien ni James ni Peter me caían bien, él los quería mucho. Cada quien sus gustos en realidad.

Respiré hondo. ¡¿Por qué demonios el tiempo pasaba tan condenadamente lento y por qué Sirius no había cruzado el umbral de la puerta que llevaba horas, en realidad minutos pero me parecían horas, observando sin siquiera parpadear?!

Respiré hondo y finalmente, aparté la vista del umbral de la puerta, para jugar con el dobladillo de mi vestido, aún mirando con asombro como Lily ahora parecía ser íntima amiga de James Potter. Enarqué una ceja, ¿de cuánto me había perdido? No lo entendía. Miraba a James ir y venir de la cocina y escuchar los gritos desesperados de su madre. Negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie dispuesta a ir a ayudar a la señora Potter.

Vi la mirada de Reikha sobre mi en lo que caminaba hasta la cocina, observando como la mujer peleaba con un batallón de ollas y cacerolas vueltas completamente locas atacando a la pobre mujer mientras intentaba apagar el fuego de la salsa que comenzaba a borbotear.

Estuve decidida a apagar el fuego, cuando una turba enardecida de cacerolas amenazó con atentar en contra de mi seguridad física y mental, o más bien en contra de mi pobre cabecita, así que me cubrí con lo primer que puse, yendo casi a gatas por la cocina y escondiéndome detrás de una repisa con especias que amenazaba con caer sobre mi.

De acuerdo, aquello había sido una pésima idea. No debí, en un principio, siquiera levantarme del sillón, donde estaba sentada completamente cómoda, contando desinteresadamente los pliegues de la falda de mi vestido color turquesa, sumamente entretenida. Tampoco debí dejar de seguir la partida de ajedrez u ver como se masacraban las piezas unas a otras, para saber quien había ganado por haber efectuado un maravilloso Jaque Mate sin tener que escucharlo nada más.

-Querida, te recomiendo que salgas de la cocina, es zona de batalla. Algo hizo mi marido y las ollas están completamente locas..

¿En serio? No me diga. De verdad, si la señora Potter no me hubiera aclarado aquél malentendido todavía pensaría que las ollas simplemente estaban contentísimas jugando a quien sabía qué demonios. Respiré hondo y con cuidado de no toparme otra cacerola que atentara en contra mía, salí de la cocina, arreglándome el vestido y verificando que estuviera en perfecto estado. También miré mis manos, esperando que no tuvieran rastros de especias derramadas en el suelo y al parecer todo estaba bien.

-Hola castaña...-Ladeé la cabeza y me quedé en silencio unos segundos, mirando mis pecosas manos, hasta que, lentamente, fui levantando la mirada para encontrarme con aquél moreno de fuego justo frente a mi. Vestido condenadamente sexy.

Tenía días, quizá semanas de no saber absolutamente nada de él, y ahora se aparecía de la nada, cuando acababa de tener una batalla campal en contra de las ollas asesinas encantadas por el mismísimo Grindewald. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué, por qué? ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es la puntualidad personificada!..-dije sarcásticamente, aunque en realidad quisiera aventármele encima y besarlo porque lo extrañaba a morir.

Porque si, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su extraña forma de tratarme aunque no lo pareciera. Pero vamos, ¿Por qué tendría que demostrárselo cuando él no demostraba absolutamente nada de interés, o al menos eso parecía, en mi? Si, lo sé, me besó en la sala común, y parecía celoso cuando Anthony explotó en el campo de Quidditch. Pero esas no eran señales, ¿o si? Demonios.

-Vamos, castaña. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿por qué me sigues tratando así?

-Precisamente por eso. Ni una lechuza, ni una… ¡¿nada?! ¡Hasta recibí lechuzas de Potter!

-Te mandé una lechuza, ¿no?

-¡Oh, cielos! Cierto, lo olvidaba. Una lechuza pidiendo que no llegara tarde a la fiesta. ¡Maravilloso!..-puse los ojos en blanco, mirándolo de forma impasible. Negué con la cabeza y levanté los brazos dramáticamente.

Me quedé en silencio mientras él me miraba de aquella forma tan suya. Sostuve el gris de sus ojos por unos instantes y luego giré la cabeza, recargada en la pared, sin saber que más decirle en ese momento. La verdad era que seguía embelesándome como aquél primer día que le había conocido. Y estaba completamente segura de que él lo sabía. Eso, o que leía mi mente. ¿De cuándo acá se había convertido en legeremago? Era eso, o simplemente estaba tan seguro de si mismo que eso hacía que me mirara de esa forma, ladeando la cabeza, mirada penetrante, como si supiera exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando.

Sin poderlo evitar, me había sonrojado. Dioses. Me pasé la mano por el rostro, sintiendo como la sangre llegaba hasta mis orejas, poniéndolas completamente coloradas. Quise girarme para que no me viera, pero fue demasiado tarde. Oh… no, por favor. No te me acerques…

Si.. comenzó a acercárseme peligrosamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisita que comenzó a irritarme en ese momento. Le correspondí con la misma mirada, si.. si, aquella de entrecerrar los ojos, a ver si veía lo que fuera que él estuviera mirando.

-Si no te conociera diría que estás completamente sonrojada por mi presencia.

Y claro, como no! La bendita arrogancia. Sentí como el color de las mejillas se me bajaba lentamente. No, la arrogancia y patanería no las extrañaba sinceramente. No, claro que no. Oh vamos! ¿A quien rayos engaño? Claro que extrañaba esa parte de él. Sin eso, mi vida sería demasiado rosa, sin un enojo, sin un coraje, sin nada.

-Claro, es que sabes que estoy enamorada de ti, por eso me sonrojo.

Bravo, Gabrielle. Él no entiende indirectas y mucho menos TUS indirectas. A pesar de que aquello lo hubieras dicho en un doble sentido, jamás lo entendería. Es Sirius Black a quien tienes en frente,¿ a quien intentas engañar?, ¿a ti misma?.

Me mordí el labio inferior dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho. Jamás lo había externado y aunque mi intención fuera seguirle el juego al merodeador, no habría salido algo así de mis labios.

Lo miré y, por un momento juraría que se le había ensombrecido la mirada. Me quedé pasmada. No sabía qué decir o como reaccionar, porque parecía como si el morocho se lo hubiese tomado demasiado en serio. Rayos, en la que me había metido. Justo ahora me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado mi confesión, aunque hubiera sido en broma, para tocarle las narices a Black.

Negué con la cabeza y miré hacia el suelo por milésimas de segundo y luego volví a erguir la cabeza. Tenía que salir de ahí en ese momento, a menos que quisiera que el moreno volviera a ver como comenzaba a fluir la sangre de abajo hacia arriba para delatarme.

Y lo intenté, juro que lo hice. Me separé de la pared con todo el dolor del corazón y di unos cuantos pasos y me apresuré a salir de la casa hacia el jardín. Quería correr de ahí, desaparecer, aunque no pudiera usar magia.

Escuché como me gritó al salir de la casa y por un momento juraría que escuchaba sus pasos detrás de los míos, pero no me detuve a verificarlo. Simplemente corrí, como aquella película muggle que Ernestina nos puso a Reikha y a mi cuando éramos niñas. Escuchaba en mi mente _"Corre, Gabrielle, corre!"_ a la _Forrest Gump_ y no me detuve hasta llegar a una pared repleta de enredaderas y árboles bastante aterradores a la luz de la luna.

Respiraba profundo y sentía como el corazón me latía fuertemente, como si fuera a salírseme del pecho. Y fue entonces, cuando reparé en la lágrima que corría por mi mejilla.

Respiré hondo y me la sequé con violencia con el dorso de la mano. Era ahora que me daba cuenta de lo estúpidamente infantil que había sido salir corriendo de ahí, frente a él. No entendía por qué lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando él me lo había preguntado.

-No sé…-musité más para mi que para que él me escuchara. Y me lo volvió a preguntar. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo de ahí?.-¡No lo sé!..-Le espeté aún observando las enredaderas tapando la pared.

-Vamos, pequeña.. dime.

-¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas pequeña!

Guardó silencio y respiré hondo. Escuché como resoplaba y daba un par de pasos hacia mi. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me quedé ahí. Simplemente escuchando el viento, sintiendo como me acariciaba el rostro con su tacto, alborotando mi cabello. Deseando por unos segundos que fuera Sirius quien lo hacía y no el frío viento que comenzaba a helarme la piel.

-¿Por qué corriste? Por favor..-dio un par de pasos hacia mi-..dímelo.

No le respondí. Simplemente permanecí en silencio, deseando que no dijera nada más. Deseando que me tomara entre sus brazos y me besara como en la sala común. Como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Levanté la mano cuando sentí que iba a decir algo más, para pedirle que guardara silencio. Si, iba a hablar, pero necesitaba unos segundos para descifrar qué rayos era lo que iba a decirle.

Respiré hondo, muy hondo.

-Porque no me dí cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado aquello, y porque… porque me asusté… y ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fue salir corriendo de ahí.

-Pero… ¿por qué te asustaste? Lo que dijiste no tiene nada de…

-¿Es que no has prestado atención a todo lo que sucede? ¿Es que simplemente te das cuenta de lo que tú haces o dejas de hacer?..-Me giré hacia él con los ojos abiertos como platos, y los labios fruncidos. Sentía como si la garganta se me anudara y no me dejara hablar. Como si quisiera romper a llorar en ese preciso momento. Él, como era de esperarse, se quedó en silencio-..¿es que no lo entiendes, Sirius?

-Gabrielle, yo… No sé..

Y como si el tiempo estuviera en mi contra, un diluvio cayó sobre nosotros, empapándonos por completo, haciéndome tiritar porque lo único que llevaba para cubrirme era el delgado suéter blanco que había dejado dentro de la casa. Genial. Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas.

-Acabo de confesarte que estoy enamorada de ti, maldita sea y ¿lo único que puedes decir es "No sé?

-Es que.. no sé que decir…

-Olvídalo…-Negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hasta la casa de nuevo, tenía que pensar en alguna excusa barata para defender mi tonto comportamiento.-No tiene caso.

Y seguí caminando, cruzada de brazos, deseando no haber abierto la boca en un principio. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas no haber ido a cenar a casa de James. Deseé haberme quedado en casa, leyendo o haciendo algo ajeno a todo aquello con mi hermano Jonathan, a quien por alguna extraña razón, extrañaba y necesitaba en ese momento.

-Yo no te enviaría rosas, Gabrielle...-le escuché decir mientras me alejaba, haciéndome detener mis pasos y quedarme completamente estática a medio camino.-…yo te enviaría orquídeas blancas porque son tus favoritas.... no te enviaría papeles rosas porque el rojo es tu favorito.

Me giré lentamente con una lágrima recorriéndome el rostro, sin saber exactamente cuando había aparecido. Le miré sin decir nada, simplemente di unos cuantos pasos hacia él, de forma lenta, sin saber si quería hacerlo o no.

-No te escribiría adivinanzas porque sé que las odias. Y tampoco te haría intentar adivinar cosas que sabes que no te llevarán a ningún lado porque sé que te gustan las cosas de frente y directo.

Dio otros cuantos pasos hacia él, mirándolo con un poco de desconfianza, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que pretendía con todo lo que estaba diciéndome.

¿A caso Sirius Black estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo? ¿De dónde había sacado que las orquídeas blancas eran mis favoritas? ¿Cómo sabía que mi color favorito era el rojo? ¿Cómo sabía todo aquello? ¿Me ponía atención cuando hablaba con Remus o Reikha y él estaba presente fingiendo que leía El Profeta?

Le miré detenidamente a esos ojos grises que tanto amaba, a ese rostro empapado de agua de lluvia cayéndole desde el cabello, que lo hacía tiritar. Esa mirada sincera que pocas veces le había visto. Esas palabras que solo se las estaba dedicando a ella y parecían por completo sacadas de un cuento de hadas, pero que por alguna extraña razón, me estaban haciendo ceder ante ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Sirius? ¿Qué me lance a tus brazos creyendo que esas palabras nunca se las has dicho a alguien más? ¿Qué en verdad me quieres a mi? ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo, o que simplemente quieres quedar bien conmigo?..-le espeté, sin saber aún si creer en sus palabras era lo indicado. Si en verdad era sincero y no era simplemente para hacerme sentir bien-…No me mientas, Sirius, puedo soportar tu patanería, tu arrogancia, pero no puedo soportar tus mentiras. Si sabes que me gustan las cosas directas, entonces dime qué rayos es lo que pretendes!

-Te amo…

Lo había dicho y yo me quedé en blanco. Sin saber qué decirle, sin saber qué argumentos refutar. Abrí la boca pero de ella no salió más que un simple _"¿Qué has dicho?"_ No podía creer que Sirius Black hiciera una confesión parecida. Una confesión que jamás creí que pudiera salir de sus labios.

Caminé hasta él, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente donde pudiera escuchar absolutamente todo lo que saliera de su boca, dubitativa aún de que fuera cierto todo lo que me decía.

-¡Dije que te amo, maldita sea! ¡Aprende a escuchar castaña!..-me gritó a pesar de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo sin ningún problema.

-Te dije que no me mintieras..-le dije seria mientras mis ojos se llenaban por completo de lágrimas y la vista se me nublaba, combinándose con las gotas de lluvia que caían de mi cabello empapado.

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos unos segundos, imaginando, solo por un momento, si lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Jamás podría funcionar. Nos la viviríamos discutiendo y jamás podríamos llegar a un bendito acuerdo a menos que fuera gritando. Aunque… de cierta forma, estábamos acostumbrados a ello.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad..-agachó la mirada y volvió a levantarla, echándose el cabello para atrás con una mano, dejándome ver sus adorables ojos grises-..simplemente no me di cuenta hasta que te besé y luego te vi con Anthony y supe que no podía soportarlo. Incluso cuando terminó el curso, no podía soportar estar lejos de ti, pero tenía que hacerlo, castaña. Porque no quería lastimarte.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo de la casa?

-¡No me respondas con otra pregunta, Sirius! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-Yo también lo hago….Me asusté porque todos sabemos quien soy, y porque no sabía si en verdad era cierto lo que me había dicho Remus. Porque no soportaría perderte. Prefiero tenerte como amiga a no tenerte en absoluto.

Negué con la cabeza y agaché la mirada, y sin darme cuenta, estábamos frente a frente, con su rostro sobre el mío, sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre mi. Por primera vez lo vi sentirse vulnerable, como nunca antes lo había visto. Y fue en ese momento en que supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

Me mordí el labio, sin saber, aún, que hacer o qué decirle. Bajé nuevamente la cabeza y él, delicadamente, puso su dedo índice debajo de mi mentón, mirándome a los ojos color chocolate que había heredado de mi padre. Le miré de forma indescifrable, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y como si fuera un sueño, y esta fuera la escena principal, acercó sus labios, hasta posarlos sobre los míos con una ternura de la que nunca le creí capaz.

Me separé de él aún estupefacta de la situación y volví a morderme el labio. Le miré a los ojos y luego a los labios, y esta vez, fui yo quien lo besó. Pasando mis brazos sobre su cuello y sintiendo los suyos alrededor de mi espalda y cintura, cargándome como en aquellas películas románticas de Ernestina, como jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Abrí los ojos y él me miraba con ternura, sin apartar sus brazos de mi cintura, sin soltarme de su abrazo. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho empapado y una voz proveniente de la puerta de la casa me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Sirius? ¿Gabrielle? ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo en plena lluvia?! ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Les dará fiebre de dragón si no entran ya! ¡La cena está lista!

-Ese Potter siempre tan oportuno.

Me miró de nuevo y sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que tanto me mataba ver en su rostro. Asentí y me separé de él, comenzando a caminar y él, sorpresivamente, me tomó de la mano. Le miré y sonreí de forma sincera, como pocas veces lo había hecho.

-Vaya. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esta nueva faceta tuya. La ternura nunca fue uno de tus fuertes, Black…-sonreí de nuevo y solté una ligera carcajada ante su negación de cabeza.

-Bueno, no le vayas a decir a nadie, seguro hay muchas chicas por ahí que querrían conocer esa faceta.

Levantó las cejas e inmediatamente después solté su mano enfadada. Maldita sea! Habíamos progresado tanto y tenía que salir con sus estupideces.

-¡Es broma! ¡¡Es broma!! ¡Solo bromeo, castaña!

Respondió al tiempo que ponía sus manos frente su rostro como si fuera a golpearlo. Negué con la cabeza y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A veces te odio!

Caminé rápidamente hasta el porche de la puerta para entrar a la casa y lo escuché divertido.

-Pero me amas!!

-Si, te amo, ¡pero a veces te odio, Sirius Black!

No escuché qué más me dijo porque entré a la casa escurriéndome previamente toda el agua que llevaba en el cabello y el vestido, simplemente me alcanzó y tomó de la mano, para besarme de nueva cuenta.

Le abracé y sonreí. Estaba feliz, y sinceramente, no lo odiaba tanto.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Díganme todo en un review. Solo miren más abajo y den al botoncito que dice "**_**Go"**_**.**

**Saludines,**

**Gab Malfoy.**


End file.
